


Kuroshitsuji : Red Scales

by SouthernLolita



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, lau is a drug dealer, mentions of mpreg, mermaid, william struggles with his feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human/Mermaid AU. William T Spears hasn't had much to smile about since his sisters death. That all changes during a Fishing trip with his co-workers when William reels in a little more than he bargained for! (Grelliam!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

The sea can be a place of great beauty and mystery , of its depths and vast expanses of blue man only knows but a portion . For as long as humans have ventured from our cradles of land and across the horizon in search of new worlds and adventure there have been tales of what lies beneath the murky waves . Stories of the things still unseen by human eyes that lurked under the briny foam , this is one of those tales .

Among Met people there two distinctions , the omega also known as color borns , And Alphas also known as black tails . Visual gender characteristics bare little to no hold on weather a Merperson is one or the other , while it is more common for those identifiable as female to b color born it isn't always the case .  

Mer just like all the creatures of the sea come in a variety of colors and traits depending upon the region of the sea in which their tribe resides . Different body types and tail-fin structure best to suit how they live and hunt , but there is one trait that is seen as a curse among Mer Kind .

That is the red scales .

Among color borns this is a sign of infertility , making them undesirable to other Mer Folk. Seen as a waist on the clans resources , these red tailed Mer often never find a mate willing to take them and are driven out of the pods by force and left to die in the open sea. Alone unprotected by their group a Mer is nothing more than bait for a larger predator .  

Additionally , for the omega who bore a pup with red fins this is seen as signal they are cursed to produce more offspring like this . These color borns are often abandoned by there mates and forced out should it be found that their child has the horrid misfortune . For this reason most Mer find a secluded spot to birth their young ,as it is not uncommon ,while it is unspoken , that an omega should kill her child upon seeing the color .

Some however love their young and are willing to be outcast for the sake of there offspring .

Delphine was one such Mer .

* * *

 

Delphine was beautiful , from her copper hair to her unusual tail adorned worth bronze and good patterns . She had many alphas vying for her favor come her first season . She could have had her pick of the strongest most intelligent of the black tailed suitors . But she wanted something more in a mate , she wanted love .

Juliet wasn't the poster child of the perfect alpha , she was petite with a streamline form built for speed . her messy deep maroon hair and wild green yellow eyes made her stand out in a bad way . Often picked by her fellow black tails when they went hunting . She was from southern waters , she joined the pod when she was separated during her tribes migration . Because if is another feature com an of her people made her stand out , her sharp teeth . Despite her differences she did her job well , and had a vibrant personality , when mating season arrived it was a shock when the lovely Delphine accepted her over all the others .  
  
The two where bonded happily and a few seasons later where happy to announce to their Pod that Delphine had caught and they would be having there first little one come next spring .  There joy however would be short lived .  
  
It was a day like any other ,the hunters when out into the open sea as it was the time of year for the migration of schooling fish . There was promise of a good catch , and the black tails where excited to return to the vast blue way from the trenches and caves . The quiet safety of the corals was less than appealing to those built for the hunt . Juliet was no exception she had been more than pleased to be selected for the group to go out .  However , that day like any other proved to be her last .   
  
Delphine knew something was wrong when the group came back looking ragged with far less than had gone out , she searched the group for the face of her love ,the wild eyes and dangerous smile she loved so much . But that  smile wasn't among them . One of the hunters explained they had been set upon by migrating hammerheads , they hadn't expected them this time of year . They did there best to fight and get away but there had been casualties .    
  
Death was apart of life in the sea , but it made no easier . The thought that her mate would never see there child weighed heavy on Delphine's heart . She had hope at least she still had their pup, some part of her love that was still alive .   
  
The next spring the Mermaid , as was custom , went off on her own to birth . Normally a mate would be at her side but she knew her Juliet was with her in spirit always and planed to select the name her mate had mused over . Juliet had been convinced they would have a son , Delphine was skeptical but always allowed her alpha to go on her wild ideals about how her black tail son was going to be amazing just like her  . Delphine loved her mates toothy grin over the excitement of the impending birth .     
It seemed though fate was not on the Mers side ,as she looked down at her little one the wild hair and large eyes just like her loves blinking up at her . Her ..son was beautiful , but  his scales where Red .   
  
_"Oh my little one, my little Grell ..."_


	2. ~ Unwanted

"You are beautiful, you are unique, and you are wanted.” Grell recited these words to himself just as his mother had so many times before.  
  
He really missed her; Delphien had passed the season before. The little cave in thee coral they called their home seemed so lonely now with out her. They had been allowed to stay with the pod though they had to hunt for themselves. Delphien had long hoped a kind hearted black tail would give her son a chance. But season after season once the little color born was old enough proved heartbreaking.  
  
At least he had a friend for a while; he had been befriended by another red Mer Called Angelina, though most called her Madam Red to get under the omegas scales. But she wore the name like a badge of honor, she had been allowed to stay when her sister and her mate died leaving a young one. Unfortunately as soon as the little blue fin was old enough the Madam was cast out.  
The season after he lost his mother, now he was alone, and running out of time.  
  


* * *

  
"Alright little ones, now remember. During the seasonal gathering you have the right to select which ever of your suitors you like the best. Never let an alpha pressure you, this is not a race, though bare in mind there tokens and there strengths when choosing a mate. "Hannah spoke as she led the small group of color burns along the reef stopping now and then pulling colorful sea flowers and tucking them into one of the little omegas hair.  
  
Hannah was a lovely Mer with pale hair and a shimmering lavender tail; she had no pups with her mate as yet but had willingly raised a pair of orphans.  One of which was a color born whom was in her group.  
  
Grell heard the woman's voice and swam toward the group, Hannah was kind to most Mer, if her kindness to him was pity or not he wasn't sure.   
  
"Oh look, if it isn't the little blood prince! Don't bother joining in on the lesson, nothing could help you.” One of the younger mars giggled, this one named Alois was Hannah adopted son.   He was always one to lead the charge in poking fun at others.  
  
The other three seemed less inclined to join in though, Ciel didn't say much considering his aunt had been a red tail and been cast out.  Finny and Marlene where both to kind to make fun of another’s misfortune.  
  
"Alois!" Hannah hissed at the little golden finned boy.  
"Hello Grell how are you.” She smiled at the red tail welcoming him over.  
  
Grell normally would have snapped at the boy but he knew he was right, he was going to be driven out, he knew it, they knew it. It was just a matter of when it happened, and the waiting was the worst part.  
  
"Oh, fine. " he replied sheepishly, he was about to say more when a booming female voice lit behind him.  
  
"Anna dear what did I tell you about socializing with bottom feeders?" A buxom black tail swam up putting her arm around her mate. Beast. Her name fit her attitude.  
  
"Children this is an example of what not to be.” The alpha quipped.  
  
As if this couldn't get worse the huntress was accompanied by her squad. This was going to be a treat.  
  
  
Meanwhile Alois was primping shamelessly and being to far close in the little blue ciel’s personal space.  
"Doesn't Claude just look Delicious!!!?  How’s my fin do they look shinny. Do you think he's looking at me?" The little blonde piratical moaned wiggling indecently over the smaller omega.  
  
"Get off of me you twit!” Ciel screeched, though the little brunette blushed a bit when a pair of crimson eyes fell on him. Sebastian offering a little wave to the color born he'd long had his eye on.  
  
"Oi Beast let it go will ya.” Bard, said to his hunting Captain.  
"It’s bad enough the poor things going to get chased out tonight …" Before the male could finish his statement a smaller male named Snake clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"We aren't supposed to mention that...Oscar says” Referring to the moray eels that always seemed to hang around the strange black tail.  
  
Grells eyes widened at the words, so it had already been decided.  
  
"Nice one dumb-ass ..." Beast gave the blonde thumbs up  
  
Beast rolled her eyes having no shame to feel up her mate in-front of everyone. "And here I thought it was going to be a fun little surprise. Well red looks like you get a pass; I just can’t get into unless you’re fleeing in terror. So you have two choices, you leave on your own or Claude and Sebastian can escort you out to sea "The red eyed woman smirked darkly. She knew her two raven haired brothers wouldn't be as forgiving as the other two.  
  
Grells eyes slipped over to the two black tails, he'd always thought them both to be rather attractive. But the look in there eyes spoke other wise.  
  
"I’ll go on my own thank you. I don't need any of you!”  The sharp mouthed Mer shouted, if he was going to be forced out he might as well say everything he wanted to now.  
"Oh and Beast dear, I know you don't hate me because of my shade, oh no. It’s because you dam well know that I'm more beautiful than you will ever be you grouper faced imbecile! "  
  
The ravened growled clenching her fists. "You Little! That's it, I'm not just going to drive you out I'm going to kill you! Boys!"  
  
As the Mer directed the charge the red tail took off, Grell looked back giving a shriek seeing the group of 5 gaining on him. This didn't look good at all, not at all.  
  


* * *

  
  
Grell darted through the coral his heart drumming wildly in his chest, maybe he took that a little too far. Oh well no use in it now it was already too late and he honestly didn’t want the last thing he would ever see to be Beasts face as choked the life out of him. No he wasn’t going out like that, that’s far too pitiful, he always dared of dieing in some gorgeously poetic sort or way or at the very least in a way no one would forget about. Being killed by that black tail wench wasn’t exactly high on his list, no shed just dump his body over a trench and his name would never be spoken again. That was just unacceptable really.  
  
So he had to live, if for no other reason than to piss off that huntress more knowing she failed at capturing some lowly color born. Oh just thinking about how that would chap her gills thinking how he had outsmarted her.  Grell let a grin stretch over his face, he had an idea.  
  
By now two of his pressures had already given up, but beast and her to pale boy wonders where still gaining. No mater, it was true the black tails where fast and organized but they hunted in the open seas. And Grell had long enjoyed exploring the ocean floor for interesting little trinkets here and there; he knew all the places one could hide.   
  
The red head darted into the breached hull of a sunken ship ,skillfully traversing the rooted crates and jutting boards of the cargo hold as if he had been born among its wreckage . In a way he had , while the other colorborns got to socialize and learn how to raise pups from there mothers ,he and his mother fended for them selves . He was crafty and dangerous, Delphine had often patted her boy and told him how proud Juliet would have been.  He was proving that now more than ever.  
  
“Where in the hell is that reject!” Beast growled turning back eying her remaining squad.    
  
Sebastian shrugged his shoulders he really wasn’t interested anymore he wanted to get back and try his hand at wooing the little blue fin.  
  
Claude just had his usual bored look. “Perhaps the abomination went into hiding, among the wreckage either way he won’t be back.”  
  
“That’s not the point!” she trilled    
“I want him dead or so help me I will cut off something very near and dear to the both of you !”  
  
The two males looked at one another, ok maybe they could work a little harder in finding the red Mer, after all it was mating season and they really needed to be fully intact.    
  
The two fallowed the raging woman into the ships hull, it was cramped and dark filled with strange things. The color born could be anywhere, Beast looked the least pleased.  
They made it through the hold and up into the cabin still no sign of their pray, Best noticed something though there where other ships near by, he could have easily entered and exited this one only to throw them off, clever. But not clever enough.    
  
“You two we split up and check around if you find him bring him to me got it!”  
  
The males nodded and swam off in opposite direction, he buxom ravenette left to search on her own.  
  
"Eeeeyah! I think I lost em! "Grell wiggled happily slinking out of what was left of old yacht.  
  
Now all he had to do was swim away while they where searching and he was home free. He thought maybe he could migrate to southern waters where his mum Juliet had been from, maybe they would be kinder. Or maybe he find a little cove some where near land, some place where there where no human creatures. Or maybe that wouldn’t matter. He had always been curious about them. He often day dreamed when he would go through the old ships finding photos and such. Handsome males in uniform and women in dresses with baubles that hung from there ears. The way they adorned them selves they looked to dignified.  
He looked down at his own webbed hands the speckling of shimmering red, peach and pinkish scales that peppers his slender forearms. He wondered what it would be like to be like them, to maybe be rescued from the waves by some dashing man with dark hair and piercing eyes.  
  
Unfortunately being lost in the blissful daydreams proved counterproductive to his survival.  
  
“Found you!” Beast growled as she spotted the Mer crawling out of the ships broken windows.  
  
Grell gave a surprised shriek and bolted into the open sea, part of him thought this was it. He’d never out run the hunter like this. But maybe fate was on the Mers side even if fate had a rather impressive and terrifying bite radius.  
  
Beast saw it before he did; the black tail stopped her pursuit. “Turn back you idiot!”  Even if she disliked the other the part of her that knew what those behemoth monsters could do was enough that shed not wish to see another of her species fall to the same end. Even a red tail.  
  
Grell looked ahead there was a shape dark and large …to large it was head in his direction. The upper portion of the creature was slick and dark while the belly was white.  
  
Beast wasn’t sticking around for this, if the color born was too stupid to run she wasn’t going to die trying to save him. She warned him and now she was running for it, but no one would know about this. It was dishonor to do something like this. No she would lie , say she never found him  its not like it would mater soon anyway .  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Grell was stunted in fear; the shark was coming and fast. He was going to die; the Mer stared forward as she massive jaws coming nearer opened wide .Those black eyes rolling back into white, when he heard a voice.    
“Their only scary on the front end.”    
  
His mother, she had said that when he was young and they would watch the large creatures, it was something she said his Mum would always tell her to calm her fear.  In that moment the moment he should have died the words clicked.  
  
And as if he’d be outrunning these monsters forever the red tail darted just out of range of those massive jaws swimming for all he was worth down and turning sharply down the beast’s side grabbing its large dorsal fin.    
  
“Oh god what am I doing!” He said to him self as the creature took off in a bolt of speed feeling something latched onto it.  
  
This was either very smart or very stupid, which was still unclear. On the upside he wasn’t being eaten, always a plus. Downside the massive predator was taking him farther out to sea and this was not good. Even if he let go what would he do? What would stop the animal from turning around and consuming him on the spot ?  
Grell hung on for the ride even if his arms ached, even when the shark dove deeper into the dark water and it was so cold he clung hoping against hope some wonderful idea would pop into his head. A plan that didn’t end with him as a sashimi dinner.  
He didn’t even know how long it had been, hours, and a whole day maybe more? It never stopped; it slowed down but never stopped. He mulled over the idea maybe it had forgotten he was there, or maybe it would go after something else to eat and while it was distracted he could get away?  
He was so tired could he wait that long?  
  
The red scale could feel his grasp slipping, this was it wasn’t it. With luck it would be over quick, even more luck it would just go away, but then what. He didn’t know where he was or if there was any place close to hide. Maybe it would have been better if Beast had killed him. Then at least he wouldn’t be so far away from everything he knew. Maybe it would have been a fitting end.  
  
But before the color born gave up he noticed something a familiar shape in the water above.  
  
A ship, he knew the Mer always thought there young to avoid the ones above the water. Told them the creatures on them would kill them or capture them. But what did he have to lose; still there was that dream, that fantasy of someone some where that wouldn’t throw him away. Like all the pictures among the rotted skeletal remains of sea baring vesicles. A human, maybe he didn’t have to die like this, a meal for something larger.  
  
No he’d try, even it hurt. He had nothing to go back to so why not?

* * *

  
Grell waited as she shape grew larger it was a big ship, and there where things hanging into the water. Bits of fish?  He wondered if the large shark would go after it, it seemed the creature was interested in the 3 dangling bits of flesh if only to investigate    this was his chance.  
  
Grell waited as the Great White approached, he let go. Darting away and under the boat hoping the creature wasn’t fallowing.   On his escaped he notices a lone bit of fish hanging on the other side   it was tied to something.  He reached out tugging it lightly, he’d seen this before things like this a fish would eat it and be pulled up.  Grell looked around he panicked a bit seeing the dark shadow circling around  ,  Mer swam for the surface as the bit of fish was pulled from his hands  fallowing the line hands out stretched .  Pleading , no praying for help , someone would save him .  
  
  
  



	3. ~ His name is William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know exactly jack and squat about sea fishing ..so yeah . If this doesn't seem legit my bad, just enjoy .

William T Spears, not a terribly interesting man by most standards. In fact his friends and coworkers would say he's boring, anal retentive, obsessive compulsive, even robotic in his actions and personality. But, for the groups line of work these things seemed to become strengths. You see William and his friends ran a funeral home. A fairly successful one actually,but that's not very important. What is important as the way the man they all affectionately called 'boss' was falling into a rather unhealthy muddle of life.  
  
William was the numbers guy; he took care of all the paperwork. Then there was Alan Humphries, a very personable little brunette, he handled families in grief. Alan was the face of the group so to speak, he just had a way about him that was calming. Then Ronald Knox, he was the youngest, immature and a bit of a womanizer .But he could sell contraception to a nun, his charm came in handy with those looking to prearrange their last wishes. Next was Eric Sling by, he was their jack of all trades , from driving the hearse to heavy lifting Eric was always the helping hand. Not to mention him and Alan had been sweet hearts for quiet sometime.  
  
Last but not least was Damien Craven, though he preferred to go by Undertaker. He was the eldest but his gray hair didn't mean the resident embalmer was an old man. His hair had turned after an accident; one could say the tragedy that brought them all together. But, that's a tale for another time.  
  
The friends often worried for their stoic leader, so Eric took it upon himself to try and get the man a social life.  
  
Thus the ill fated matchmaking began, they all meant well in their efforts but, time and time again it was just a disaster.  
  
The woman William had currently been seeing was Nina Hopkins, the owner of a local dress shop. Mainly because Ronald was somewhat interested in a little blonde named Elizabeth that worked there. Of course the young man grew tired of her after a week or so leaving William and the brash Ms. Hopkins.  
  
William was indifferent, Nina was loud and obsessive about fashion and things he didn't care about but for some reason she kept agreeing to go out with him. To everyone's shock he just kept agreeing too.  
  
They all had hoped maybe love was in the air and the usually strict male would calm down and loosen up. Love wasn't what he felt; to be honest William didn't feel anything. He hadn't in a very long time, his only readable emotion at anytime was annoyance. Even that just seemed forced and weird, seeing William mad was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. His glare would harden and voice would raise in he'd grab whatever was handy and try to hit you with it. Fortunately these outbursts where few and far between, normally he would just erratically adjust his glasses and twitch a little.Not that that display was much better, in fact it was worrisome they where all waiting for him to have a stroke of some kind from the tic.   
  
Even Spears himself had been concerned when he stopped feeling anything. At first he chalked it up to grief, but as years past he realized maybe he was just broken. He never laughed, never smiled never even cried anymore. It was like he lost all of he emotions he'd had before, like a line in his mind and soul had some how been severed completely .   
  
So what he and Nina Hopkins had wasn't love, it wasn't anything.  
  
What was worse was he was fine with that, resigned to it even. Soon the others could tell and something had to give.

* * *

  
  
"He won't go for it." Alan said to the others before peeking back at the closed office door.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya he will, he used to love being on the boat and coming out to the cabin.” Eric said, he had come up with the plan of the group taking the weekend out to an island cabin his family owned, and doing some sea fishing like they did when they where boys.  
  
William and Eric's fathers where avid sport fisherman. Their young sons often tagged along, which in turn grew the friendship between them. Later William’s older sister and Undertaker would come along on these excursions.  
  
"Plus I think he needs away from the bird for awhile.” Eric said leaning back against a wall.  
  
Ronald sat up from where the young man had been sprawled out on a prep table. "Yeah, I mean Nina is...I mean...man...I thought Lizzy could be annoying but that woman is beyond insane.”  
  
"I thought you liked the little princess” Undertaker cackled from his corner where he was reading _'Embalmers Monthly'_ …there's a magazine for everything.  
  
"She was ok for a while but then she got to me with all that frufru girly stuff, Also I can't stand her voice for more than 30 mins at a time. Like nails on a chalkboard I'm telling you . Her body was nice but that only goes so far.” Ronald sighed a bit loosening his tie.  
  
Alan just shook his head, "Really your horrid for that Ron, we all thought you introduced them because you thought she might be a good match for William .Not so you could get in that little blonde assistant of her's pants."  
  
"Mans gatta do what a mans gatta do Al." Ronald cracked a smile.  
  
This sent Undertaker into a fit of giggles that shook the room. Alan again felt like the only mature one, the little brunette slipped over to his partner’s side leaning against Eric's chest. "Alright we will do it your way; I'm just so worried about him.”  
  
Every one calmed down at Humphries tone, they all really did care about there strict friend.  
  


* * *

  
Eric made his case to a very reluctant Spears, but finally the man agreed. They would allow some intern's from the mortuary Science program at the community collage that had been working there take over operations for the long weekend. Mind you this was a feat unto it self to get William to let go of the reins, even for a four day holiday.   
  
They left early Friday morning; Alan had packed some sandwiches and such figuring they would make it to the cabin later than originally planned. Knowing Eric would want to stop halfway and cast lines, not that he cared he planed on reading as fishing really wasn't his thing. Still he was the ever prepared one; he also knew to lock the booze lest Ronald incite some immature drinking game. The brunette didn't care for the idea of being the only sober one while at sea.  
  
All the men piled in the boat and set off, laughing and talking everyone seemingly enjoying themselves, that's to say, everyone but William.  
  
He stood out on the deck leaning against the side watching the blue horizon. It wasn't that he hated the trip; it was just that he liked the quiet away from the others. He knew what they where doing, it made his scowl a bit feeling like they where all handling him with kid gloves lately. He hadn't felt like he needed this vacation at all. It wasn't going to change what he already knew, the fact that something in him was beyond repair. The fact of the matter was he didn't care. William had been carrying on; he felt he dealt with it, that pain. He didn't carry his scars on the outside the way Undertaker did.  
  
"How ya doin out here boss?” Ronald said as he leaned on the rail next to the older stone faced male.  
  
William squeezed the cool metal bar in his palms the only indication of his current annoyance. "I’m fine Knox there's honestly no need to hover.”  
  
The younger man stood back rubbing the back of his neck. "Alan just wanted me to tell you that we're gunna anchor for a bit. Eric wants to get some fishing in."  
  
William turned crossing his arms against the breeze.” Well you've told me good work, and before you ask I'll be casting from here as I prefer to do so without the chatter. "  
  
"Ah yeah... OK then." Ron mumbled heading back into the cabin.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Let him be." Undertaker said sitting back kicking his heels up on the ships rail.  
  
It was early afternoon when they stopped. Not far from the private island cabin, for a bit of fishing, the silverette joined by the other two blondes. Alan had opted for curling up in a deck chair with a book. The topic of where their stoic companion was had been risen.  
  
"Eric leave it." Alan warned seeing the tall male start to make for the other side of the boat.  
  
" he's being a brat and ya know I'm right. The bloody point was t'get him to open up, how's that when he's actin' like this. " Slingby had a point .  
  
" We have a few days to do that but please dear, just let him be like Undertaker says." Alan threw out those puppy eyes and pet names. He was cruel for that in Eric's mind, Alan knew he couldn't say no to that.  
  
"yeah yeah." The taller of the two said running a hand through the upbraided half of his hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on his brunette partners forehead. 

* * *

  
  
It wasn't long before they all settled into silence. Ronald getting a bit antsy popping in the ear buds of his MP3 player. Pipping some loud pop music half dancing in his chair causing the older men to lay a bit at the younger exuberance.  
  
"oi, if ya could bottle that you'd make a fortune ." Eric said pointing to their two tone companion who had by now abandoned his chair for his own private dance party.  
  
Undertaker looked over to see when the blonde took off his shirt no singing like a lunatic having dragged Alan out of his chair sharing one of the ear buds . The silverette let his eyes linger a bit, it had been a while since he'd been interested in pretty much anyone, he'd thought for a long time he would never love again after Claudia. He was self conscious about his scars from the accident and frankly because of his appearance it wasn't like many people gave him a chance . He always smiled though, and something about that bubbly young blonde made him smile even more .  
  
"Bottling that might be illegal. "Undertaker quipped watching as Ron climbed up on the ice chest showing off .  
  
"Ronnie be careful! " Alan warned, always the mother hen.  
  
Although this time his warning was allowed by a second voice, Eric's .    
  
The man bolted up, snatching both younger men pulling them away from the side just as a large shark flanked the side of the boat .Its jaws opening showing the rows of sinister dagger like teeth as the monsters massive head crested the surface of the water .  
  
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph ...look at that ." Slingby said, the two bewildered younger pair turned to see the beast .  
  
Undertaker stood steeping back as well, " what do you say 15 , maybe 16 footer ."  
  
"about that .." the blue spectacles male said hugging his brunette partner.  
  
"we um... we're safe right. That thing isn't going to go all JAWS on the boat right ? " Ronald said trembling slightly considering one miss step could have sent him over the side and right in the path of the oceanic predator .  
  
Undertaker slipped his arms around the young man seeming his junior shaking like a leaf. " its fine now m'dear nothing to worry over . "  
  
Unfortunately there was something to worry over, when a yell for help and none to masculine scream lit from the other side of the boat . They all looked at each other as the collar drained from there faces one name falling from there lips in tandem. .." William! "

* * *

**Meanwhile ------------**  
  
William had been looking over into the deep blue of the water, nothing had been poking around his line so he'd drawn it up a bit higher . He turned his head when he head the shouting thinking he heard something about a shark. Wondering perhaps if one of his companions had caught a small black tip . However the soft click of his rod and reel drew his attention away . When he turned back to possibly reel up his bait he saw the large dorsal fin coming from the front of the boat in a wide turn . William drew a knife from his belt going to cut the line and perhaps let any smaller fish that may have been after his bait a chance at freedom before becoming an easy meal .   
He wasn't a heartless man after all.   
  
But when he looked down into the depths what he saw made his heart nearly stop, there was a face looking up at him and hands reaching out desperately. His first though being perhaps a diver, Second thought was that the white shark was coming straight for them.    
  
Without a thought for his own safety William leaned over the side, seizing hold of the supposed divers wrists pulling the body up with all his might. They seemed heavier an normal but he pulled his biceps burned as he let out a shout for help. He leaned back for leverage releasing one of the wrists in his trap to make purchase around the swimmers waist. The red head in his harms looked back seeing the beast approaching and shrieked in fear.  
  
Hearing what he thought was the women scream William hauled the 'girl' up with everything he had sending them both tumbling back on the deck in a blur of red.  
  
  
William looked up at the sky his chest heavy and glasses eschewed on his face .  He could hear the sound of feet on the desk rushing closer as he looked to the left . There was a hand laced in his own. Delicate with long nails, but what struck him was the fingers...were webbed?  
  
His brain was trying to come down from the adrenaline rush and process everything when he looked up to see his friends stunned faces .  Each of them where a look of complete and utter disbelief . finally Ronald  spoke up .  
  
"What the ..fuck...is that...."   
  



	4. Its not exactly a Goldfish

It was time for a little pow-wow on exactly what they where going to do about this new 'guest' on board.

"so its settled then we will take it and release it into the lagoon by the cabin that way it will be safe and can go back out to sea when it wants to." Alan nodded ..he had more or less directed everyone to this choice.

"Um guys, what do we do with it in the mean time, I had this goldfish once ..they need water and stuff. Not saying i'm an expert but yeah, they dont do well with out it ." Ronald said crossing his arms still rather happy to stay close to Undertaker since the creature he considered a 'sea monster' hissed at him.

"the boy is right, we cant have the little dear going belly up on the deck can we ? E-hehehehe " The silverette commented before gently playing with the two toned young mans hair causing Knox to blush rather fiercely . His hair was very sensitive, and all this odd affection the other man was giving him since they got on the boat was both comforting and confusing.

"We have the big freezer bellow deck we use for the big game fish, could should it off and empty out the ice. I can run a hose from the bilge and reverse the pump to fill it up ?" Eric always thinking on his feet suggested.

"That's a great idea! "Alan said hugging his love . Eric of course was grinning ear to ear at the praise he was getting, he was a huge fan brownie points.

William who was rather quiet the entire time finally interjected. " The fact remains how will we get it from the deck to down below, You saw how fickle its attitude is."

"Some one will just have to carry the little darling down " Undertaker grinned sending a wink over to Eric whom knew what the silverette was suggesting.

Slingby stood with a laugh, walking over patting William on the back. " Great well seems we all have some work to do. Oh and um Will, remember ya lift with the knees not ya back. Good luck! "

"What?" William was getting that tick above his eye again . "And how is it you think I'm suited to carry that...thing?"

"Well i'd say that bits obvious wouldn't you ?" the silverette said crossing his hands under is chin with a wide grin. "It likes you best Willy boy."

"oh and prey tell what are you two going to be doing?" William let the unfavorable nickname slide for now. He wanted to try and weasel out of having to deal any more with the red finned wonder out on deck. He felt strange near the creature..maybe he was allergic to it?

"I'm not having any part of this ..I'm going to my bunk to wait, that way if it kills you and eats you then at least I'll be safe...sorry boss but I'm to young to die." Ronald huffed crossing his arms.

"ehehehehehe. Well i think the little one here might need some protection from the big bad sea beast so i should tend to that ."Undertaker quipped wrapping an arm lazily about Knox's shoulders causing the young man to blush.

"lech.." William said under his breath barely noticing the wink undertaker gave him under the mans silvery fringe.

Spears watched them go before begrudgingly picking up a blanket, at least he wouldn't have to directly touch the mermaid. Who knew what weird undersea parasite's it might have. Because that was a logical fear right?...sea lice? ...He'd seen that show monsters inside or whatever he knew there was creeping crud out there in the world.

* * *

 

William narrowed his gaze to the creature on the deck as he came out of the cabin. However he found it difficult to maintain his iron gaze seeing the forlorn look on the mer's face. In fact the more he let his eyes trail over the beings form he had a hard time thinking of anything else at all. The way the sun reflected in those eyes of peridot and citrine, the dance of the golden rays over the rose colored scales adorning the creatures fins and flesh. The more he watched the Mer look out over the ships rail to the sea the more he found the wonder of what he was beholding. That flicker of feeling that he was in the presence of something most men could ever dream of.

But just as that flicker started it was quickly banished, William didn't allow anything more to root as that would be foolish. The plan was to free the sea dweller from there it would likely find its way back out to the sea. He would never see it again, but why did that thought seem to almost burn.

Before William could think on it any further the mer felt the humans gaze and turned tilting its head cutely and lit out trilling little sounds through pursed lips.

William faltered at first holding the soft blue blanket folded in his arms. "yes well you there I don't know if you can understand any of what I'm saying but I need to move you and I would greatly appreciate it if you would not attack me. "

Grell had no idea what the land creature was saying but he was so handsome and looked nervous, which in turn made him awfully cute. The red head even liked the tone of the mans speech even if the words didn't mean anything it was even and low and very pleasing to hear. Grell stretched out trying to pull himself a bit closer but his arms where still weak from how long he'd been clinging to the sharks dorsal as well as lack of sleep or food. The mer found himself lying there feeling a bit pathetic looking up at the human.He really wanted to make himself look appealing and impress this male.

Spears took the relaxed posture to mean it was alright to approach so he did still maintaining a healthy level of caution. He knelt down and gingerly unfolded the blanket noting the Mer's curious gaze. Pausing only once when the creature reached out running its fingers over the fabric.

Grell was a bit surprised when the man settled down beside him, although the human never looked at him directly. Not like he had before, now he was busy with the blue thing in his hands. It looked interesting, Grell had seen things like it among the wreckage of ships but the way it looked under water and above was vastly different. Being the curious type he reached out running his finger tips over the soft material. The mer noticed the human pause at this and felt the others eyes fall to his outstretched hand .

William couldn't help but stare at the long elegant digits each one adored with a long sharp claw like nail. For a moment he thought perhaps Knox had been right, while this creature was beautiful it was also deadly. Its long fingers where the color of crimson fading up to flash as if its hands where drenched in blood. Each finger joined by paper thin skin webbed up to the first knuckle. The shimmering scales trailed over peachy skin like gems glinting in the light. Along the mer's outer forearm there was a ridge of fins flowing up to the elbow. The smaller anterior fins quivered and flattened against the Mer's arm as it registered Spears gaze. The siren pulling its hand back looking away, shyly holding the hand to it's chest.

Grell suddenly felt a bit self conscious, he wondered what that look meant on the humans face. His dark haired prince was quite hard to read.

Before the mer could consider any further however the blanket was being wrapped around his body. At first the color born struggled  in fear of being tossed over board.

" stop that I'm helping you." Williams stern voice snapped the red tail out of his panic.

The primal part of the mer's mind screaming to submit at the sound of the strong confident voice. Grell stilled allowing himself to be lifted off of the deck and cradled in Williams arms. He even leaned into the other chest trying to suppress the heat rising through his torso.It was all the mer could do not to make shameless little sounds. This was easier said that done being so close to the handsome human. Feeling the strength of his arms and his masculinity scent. Grell couldn't help but nuzzle his face closer as he was carried.It was like heaven, a small piece of joy he'd only ever dreamed off. How many nights had Grell spent in dream vividly imagining his perfect mate. Someone who would look past the flaw of his birth and see something of beauty. Someone to hold him close and with care. Even if this human meant to toss him to the waves it didn't matter,at least for now he would know what it was like to be held.

William tried to ignore the odd sensation blooming in his chest at the sirens affections. It was a strange warmth that ran up and down his spine and made the tips of his ears burn. Subconsciously he found himself holding the creature closer and being more careful as he maneuvered the long draping tail than hung over his arm .

* * *

  
  
The boys settled there newest guest into a makeshift tank in the hold of the ship, William was skeptical about the safety of this seeing the mer curled up in the the small space hiding itself under  fan tail and lush hair. The stoic man lingered behind as the others headed back on to the deck, this didn't go unnoticed by his friends either.   
  
  
"Is it just me or has anyone seen Will that concerned about anything other than paperwork in the last few years. " Eric said  sitting down cracking open a beer .   
  
"ehehehe, I'd say hes taken a shine to the little dear. " Undertaker said pulling a blushing Ronald onto his knee. They had,had an interesting conversation back in the younger bunk namely the elder confessing to  Knox that he found him attractive . And Ronald being an equal opportunity flirt agreed to take this vacation as a sort of test run for the two of them.   
  
"Ya, now... i always thought the boss was weird, but really i set him up with Nina and shes gorgeous and human I might add. Not to mention those other girls like that Paula that Alan introduced him to that time,sure she was kinda dumb and really liked jingle bells and that was...different. Out of all those good looking birds he gets the hots for a ....fish person?  Am I the only one thinking this is pretty out there?"  Ronald commented.  
  
Alan just giggled and put out a plat of sandwich's before settling himself in his own lovers lap. "Yes well be that as it may, we don't know what hes thinking. William has always been hard to read even before..."   
  
Undertaker frowned at that he knew how William was before the accident, how he himself was. The night that changed everything, he lost his love,and William lost a sister . Perhaps even more than that considering how the dark haired youth just folded in on himself and never really grieved. William had just shut down and become who he is today .   
  
"Well i suppose we shall see when we get to the cabin and let our little siren free. He cant be any worse than he already is, if anything perhaps this will open his eyes to life." The silverette said revealing his seldom seen serious side. 

* * *

**William pov_** __________  
  
Starring at the mermaid cocooning itself in the narrow space i can not help but wonder what it's thinking. Not as though i care truly, but its clearly intelligent it has an array of emotions and for some reason prefers me over the others. That in it self i find strange, its not as if I'm that friendly or even that warm. I would think of anyone perhaps Alan or even Ronald would have been the natural choice to latch onto not myself.   
  
However i was the one that pulled it on deck in the first place, which by that reason i suppose the creature looks to me for saving it ? Perhaps it's just grateful to me and that's why it prefers me.   
  
Honestly, what am i even still doing here watching this thing like some science experiment.   
  
I turn to go and feel something wet and smooth grab for my wrist, i glace back and am surprised to see the webbed hand from  the tank wrapped about my forearm . looking over i see one of the duel ringed eyes peering out from the floating mess of hair and fins . Why are those eyes so captivating? Why am i not pulling away from this thing touching me ? ..I feel paralyzed, maybe its skin exerts some nerve agent?  
  
"I..have to go .." I say...why am i even speaking to it like it understands ?  
  
I gently peel the fingers off my person and watch the hand disappear back into the water. The mermaids form trembling a bit and curling up tighter . Is it afraid or perhaps it doesn't want me to leave it here alone?   
  
"Your safe here.. you will be free soon. "  I tell it before leaving.  
  
i don't like the power that thing has over me, maybe those stories about sirens from the sea luring men to there depths to drown them where real after all. I wont deal with it anymore let the others put the creature in the lagoon. It will be gone and just another fairy tale ...I'll never have to see those eyes look at me like that again.   
  


* * *

  
  
Laying in his bunk for the duration of the trip Spears couldn't shake the odd heaviness that settled in his chest like a stone. The Mermaid would be gone, they would all never breath a word of this to anyone because who would really believe such a thing. There was a part of him that flickered again behind closed eyes, a part that sounded strangely like his sister.  _"If you don't believe in magic..you wont ever find it Will. We all need that, some more than others."_   
  



	5. ~Hindsight is 20/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Ok so here we are my darling loves, one note I know nothing about first aid seriously my go to is if it ain't bleeding to bad your fine . If it is hit it with the bactine and and band-aid and keep truckin. XD so yeah Web md is my only source for this chapter. I try to shoot for accuracy in all my works as you know mostly because i hate to read something and know flat out something is so wrong that its painful, specially if its written by someone old enough to know better. So yeah i did my best please favor me with a comment for fan fic is not easy . *bows*

William's eyes opened feeling the stillness settle over the ship. They had arrived at the island cabin, and he was going to wash his hands of the whole experience once and for all.

Spears quickly gathered up his bag from beneath the bunk making his way off the boat and on to the dock. The others didn't even notice him slipping off. They where to busy bringing the supplies up on deck that would be brought in to stock the sea side abode where they would be spending the holiday. Normally William would have helped feeling some sense of duty to aid or at the very least over see for the sake of organization. But at the moment he wanted to be as far away from the ship as possible.

In the ravenettes mind he'd done more than enough specially where the newest passenger was concerned. They had made it to shore let the Mer be the others problem. Why should he have to be the one to play guardian to the creature?

William entered the cabin taking in the place he hadn't seen in years and the fine layer of dust that seemed to cover everything. Spears headed to the smallest of the three bedrooms, this had been the plan all along as he had no desire to bunk with anyone. He supposed now it was more fitting that the rest of the group where paired off.

He sat heavily on the old twin bed and begin to consider that fact. Once again William T Spears would be the third wheel as it where. He supposed he could have asked Nina to come along on holiday but he didn't want to be trapped in a small room with her for days. He knew that would end with the woman trying to initiate some sort of sexual contact. He honestly didn't want to be put in that position with her again,having narrowly escaped her advances on previous occasions.

William had been skilled at avoiding that so far, using every excuse from, ' I'm sick' to ''it's against my religious beliefs'. It wasn't that he was frigid or didn't find her attractive it was that intimacy meant more than he was willing to give.More than he thought he was capable of giving to anyone at this point. Being intimate meant trust, it was sharing something with someone else.

Now some would argue that he was reading to much into this. That plenty of people had se.x that didn't mean anything more than shameless rutting for the sake of personal pleasure. One night stands filled with passionate caresses and sweat soaked sheets. Encounters that went no farther than the sun rise the next morning and an understanding that it was purely carnal and nothing more.

But then that would be assuming to much about William, for someone whom thought they had no feelings he had something that told him he didn't want just empty nights with strangers. He didn't want to lie and give some woman false hope for a love she'd never get from him. Yes for the strict ice prince of London funeral home he certainly had at lest a sliver of feeling not to just give in to fruitless conquest. Perhaps there lay the hope in his cold heart.

Before William could start unpacking he heard something form out side, it sounded like shouting as if all hell here breaking loose . He rolled his eyes dropped the duffel bag unceremoniously in a corner to be dealt with later.

"morons...honestly how hard is it to carry coolers in ." William muttered making his way down the hall.

It wasn't until a brilliant shriek met his ears that the man realized this had nothing to do with the transport of food stuffs, but something important that he choose to leave behind.

* * *

 

"This was a bad idea!!" Eric shouted as Undertaker was wrestling the irritated Mer out of the makeshift tank

"Well Willy boy flew the coop so this is our only option It was looking a bit pee-kid after all! Its not like we could Waite for him to get that stick out of his arse" The silver haired male thought it a bright idea to cover the mermaid in a blanket to calm it down.

As it turned out..not so much.

* * *

 

This had all began when Alan came to check on the creature when they docked. The brunette was concerned because the creature seamed much paler than before and lethargic. Of course now it was quiet lively, thrashing around and making threatening hisses and growls at the humans whom had attempted to move it.

They had initially wanted William to carry the siren out as it favored him, but when it was discovered there cold friend was no longer on the ship the choice was made for Eric to try because Alan didn't want to leave the poor sea being in the small place any longer for fear it was in distress.

When Eric approached the Mer the Grell was confused, this larger human he didn't know was to close. Where was the other one with the nice voice and lovely strong features. The mer was feeling strange he was tired, his stomach ached and his muscles were spasming being crammed in the little space for so long. All of this climaxed when the large blond reached into the water to try and coax him out .

Grell reacted the only way he knew how, by bearing rows of razor sharp teeth and hissing in warning. The mers claws clicking and clacking against the fiberglass walls of the improvised enclosure as he unwound his tail trying to use it like a club, splashing violently.

Eric jumped back holding up his hands in surrender. "Eh! hey now! I'm not gunna hurt ya ! "

Alan was now joined at the door by Ronald who was yelling for Eric not to touch it or maybe knock it out with a paddle. Alan respond to that by smacking Knox upside the head and threatening to knock him out for suggesting such a brutish thing.

"What the hell am i suppose to do its freaking out! Where did William run off to ..that sneak !" Slingby was pissed.

"E-hehehe, having trouble with the flounder?" Undertaker popped his head in ..sporting braided pigtails that turned Alan's head, Apparently Ronald had gotten bored and found playing with the older males hair great fun.

"Something like that, i think the cussid thing is going to bite me if i get near it " Eric by now was pressed against the wall pointing at the red mer.

"Oh I have an Idea ! I saw it on the discovery channel!" Undertaker announced ... they would all learn never to trust plans that are formed from something one saw on the television.

* * *

 

And that was how they got to this moment, Undertaker holding the upper half of the mer wrapped in a blanket because the whole ' if it cant see it will be less afraid' idea seemed good at the time.

Grell was more afraid if anything, now blinded in the wet blanket and being held tightly by someone he didn't know. This one was squeezing him a bit to much just making the color born fight harder out of fear. His mind reeling with images of humans hanging up fish in nets and by great hooks. Were they going to to that to him ? Was he going to be eaten, cut up for a meal to these land walkers?

The terror was pulsing through the mer its base instincts and adrenaline making him fight all the more trying to tear through its fabric prison.

"Slingby off your ass and help me! " Undertaker shouted holding the top half of the Mer.

Eric snapped out of it grabbing the Mermaids tail trying to hold it still but the large wet scaled lower end had more muscle than one would think. It felt like trying to wrangle something twice his mass and slick with oil.

All the while Alan and Ronald where shouting for the other two to be careful, Alan for the sake of the Mer, while Ronald simply didn't want Undertaker or Eric to get what he would consider ' fish rabies' because that seemed like maybe a real thing in his head.

They were able to wrestle the squirming siren onto the dock, who was by now was shrieking and had managed to bite through the blanket and was snapping his jaws wildly. It was these desperate crys that had drawn William out of the cabin.

The man quickly making his way down the beach, but not quick enough as Grell managed to writhe his tail free long enough to swing it colliding with Erics' chest Flipping the human flat on his back gasping for the air that had been knocked from his lungs .

Chaos was erupting, and Undertaker couldn't hold the battling creature alone who had worked its way half over the silverette's shoulder. William broke into a sprint down the beach damning himself for not just doing this, leaving those morons in charge of anything was a bad idea.

But he wasn't fast enough, the mer bucked free crashing to the hard wooden dock head first .

Everyone went silent at the sick sound it made, a loud thud of the creatures skull hitting the boards followed by its body. The worst part was the once wildly protesting mermaid now lay motionless.

Alan looked as if he might cry pressing his face into Erics' neck. Man in question still rubbing his sore chest coughing here and there.

Undertaker and stumbled back falling on his backside in front of Ronald who stood with his hands over his mouth eyes, wide. The young man was sure the creature was dead, he felt bad for the things he had said now.

William came charging up onto the dock not saying a word, falling to his knees beside the Mer pulling the shreds of blanket away from the red scales upper torso. His mind was going a million miles an hour, it couldn't be dead...it just couldn't . It would be his fault, he didn't want to deal with the mermaid he wanted to forget about it. It liked him for some reason and he just shunned it away in favor for his own comfort .

He made the same mistake again .

Images of the last conversation Will had with his sister Claudia flooding his mind, how they argued how she was just trying to help him and he pushed her away. The last words he said to her before she left that night ' I don't need you ' .

He hadn't been able to need anyone since, he hadn't been able to feel anything at all. But for what ever reason he needed for this creature to be ok. He needed it to live to be proof that there was something more to this world.

William wasn't even sure what he was doing, pressing his fingers to the slender neck of the Mer, hoping to feel something .

He did, it faint but it was there . "It's alive ..."

* * *

 

The next few moments became a blur of movement, thankfully there was a back board in the cabin for emergencies. As well as a full first aid kit on the boat, not saying any of them knew what to do in this situation. There was a common knowledge of what to do with a human with a head injury, but this wasn't human. No one had any idea if what they where doing was correct or not.

"Where do we put it we can't just leave it in the floor some where." Ronald said waving his hands as Eric and William carried the Mer into the cabin, Alan holding the excess of the creatures tail up.

"The bedroom in the back is fine." William said, everyone turning to stare at him.

"What?"

"That's your room where are you suppose to sleep?" Eric posed as the moved down the hall way to the bedroom.

"I don't intend to, someone will have to watch it over night and you lot are clearly not to be trusted"Spears narrowed his eyes . Really William was more upset at himself for the error than any of them.

Undertaker hadn't said anything, he felt terrible that the creature had gotten injured because he couldn't hold onto it. Even if it wasn't his fault, Trying to contain something with twice your body mass that's bucking and screeching not to mention slipper is no simple feat. Currently the silveret had escaped off to the other bedroom. A Two toned blonde hot on his heels willing to comfort the man if necessary.

When they had set the still unconscious Mer on the mattress Alan brought in a bucket and some towels beginning to soak each one putting them over the creatures tail. " This is the best we can do for now. I really hope it's not hurt to bad." he said quietly fretting and chewing on his thumb.

"I'll watch over the ...thing....i suppose " William said crossing his arms doing his best to pretend that he didn't care one way or another. Although by now everyone could tell otherwise, now weather that care was curiosity or something more they where not sure.

Eric walked in holding an ice pack tossing it onto Williams lap. " You should keep that on big red, a hit like that on noggin could cause swelling we may not know about. Just to be on the safe side ya know ."

William nodded trusting the others knowledge, Eric had plays allot of contact sports growing up and had his share and more of concussions. If anyone would know it would be him.

* * *

 

It wasn't long after everyone had retreated else where in the cabin trying to rest after the excitement and turmoil of the day. William didn't mind he preferred being alone most times, although he supposed he wasn't exactly alone now. Looking over at the Mers still breathing form his eyes meandered over the flesh and scales. He blushed a bit realizing the crimson sea creatures hair had fallen away from its chest. Still believing the creature to be female despite the look of non existent breasts William chose to do the gentlemanly thing and place a sheet over the Mers exposed skin.

After a few hours Alan had brought in a plate of food, his soft eyes lingering over the siren. " William, your aren't planing to stay up all night are you? If you need some one else to you can come get me later so you can sleep."

"No its quite alright Thank you Humphries. " William didn't even look up from his book waving off the small brunette that left the plate on a desk by the door with a nod.

William would eat however sparring a side glance every few bites to the creature occupying his bed. He had re soaked the towels and made sure the Mers tail was covered, which wasn't easy or the most comfortable thing to do. It felt odd to handle, he thought the scaled flesh would be slick and slimy for some reason but it wasn't. It was smooth like rubber and the texture of the scales didn't feel grating ad he'd expected. The fins that trailed the sides and back of the massive tail where thin like tissue and felt like silk to the touch. Perhaps the most beautiful feature he found to be the wide fan at the end of the Mers crimson body. At one point Williams curiosity became to much, Getting up to shut the door he sat at the end of the bed lifting the wet towel from around the large fin, lifting it from where it rested on the floor and into his lap. Gently stretching the fanning appendage out to its full size, It was beautiful the way the soft lap light in the dark room glittered of the colors ranging from a deep blood garnet to a warm ruby with hits of fuchsia, The center most sections of this membranous tissue was a lighter peach hue closer to the Mermaids more human like skin. The edges of the tail where slightly tattered

William wondered while inspecting the tail if the creature had a hard life. The loser he looked the more curious he became, lifting away the other tails to look at the out lining fins on the creature. As he suspected they two where also slightly frayed in places .

He glanced up at the Mer's sleeping face before covering and re wetting the towels. It really did have a beautiful face, the angles and shape. It was delicate and yet held some strength in the high cheekbones. Spears imagined that considered minus the tail,teeth and claws, this would have been the most beautiful ' woman' he'd ever seen. That thought brought a burn to the humans cheeks, why did he think that ? He never had been one to care much about those things before, never once had he really given Nina's appearance much though. She wasn't ugly but it wasn't like he sat and pined for her like some men. Why did he want to sit here and stare at this creature that wasn't even human, was it even curiosity any more?

William sighed and put his head in hands, "This is ridiculous" He said to himself closing his eyes for just a moment.

* * *

 

William found himself opening his eyes, he had only shut them a moment hand he? Looking up he blinked around at the blurry morning light he found his glasses in his lap and slid them on. Trying to shake the yawn and stretch out the kinks in his neck and shoulders from falling asleep in the chair.

That's when he remembered, he wasn't alone . His eyes snapped to the sleeping form on the bed and the now bone dry towels that where scattered on the floor . The red mer was now laying on its side under the blanket , In a way he was relived if the creature rolled over it must be doing better to have moved . But then it hadn't been in the water well over night could it truly be that well ?

With a streak of worry tightening in his chest William stood up approaching the bed, ever so gently taking the white cotton sheet in his grasp and pulling it down.

He was not prepared for what he would find...or rather..wouldn't find.


	6. ~Land legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: It's my head cannon that in modern situations Ronald being an otaku, I think cause he's the youngest he'd have a lot of pop cultural interests . the same way I portray Alan to have a love for fantasy/ fairy tales and poetry in a modern setting, I try to keep the modern interest in line with character interpretation. So I do hope that they are still as in character as possible. Fanfic is hard in an Au setting when taking liberties to fallow the story line in your head. So I do hope you all enjoy this and maybe favor me with some lovely comments.

William dropped the sheet as his eyes widened behind his glasses. The scaled fins of ruby and garnet hues was not what he was seeing. In its place a pair of long slender legs with only a peppering of the former shimmering scales budding around the hips of the sleeping redhead.

Williams fingers twitched and his cheeks flushed,why couldn't he look away ? This was ungentlemanly, vulgar and...the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. What? ..no! The straight laced man chastised his own mind for such an act as to toggle the sirens sleeping form.

William squeezed his eyes shut meaning to pull the blanket back in place when he heard a groan from the bed before him. Chancing a glance he cracked open an eye, maybe it was a bit wrong or lecherous to stare at a slumbering wom....ooh ..no.. That is when William realized something about his oceanic guest as the red once mer rolled over. It, was a He.

Well, if William wasn't red enough he was now. Not sparing another second he pulled the sheet back up into its rightful place and turned promptly walking out and into the kitchen.

"Humphries a word" William said curtly approaching the little brunette whom was standing at the range making breakfast.

Alan turned around and found a odd sight indeed, his usually prim and proper friend looked disheveled. Williams slicked back hair now falling over his brow with a dusting of faint pink to his face and the tips f his ears.

" Goodness William what's the matter ?"

Spears posture tightened smoothing his strangely damp palms over his T-shirt. " Our guest.... has developed some additional extremities."

The brunette cocked an eye brow. "William what do you mean?"

"Legs Humphries...legs! " William had an edge as he spoke through gritting teeth before giving up all together and snatching the little brunette by the wrist.

Alan didn't protest much seeing as he'd never witnessed William behave so put off by anything before. Being dragged down the hall and into the bedroom Alan tried his best to keep up.Once inside William flipped up the bottom of the sheet that was covering the sleeping Siren.

Alan covered the surprised gasp with his fingers as he saw not fins but two slender feet. The remnants of peppered red scales along the ankles outer ridge. "how..." was all the brunette could say finding it hard to resist temptation and touch the pink new looking flesh.

Thankful William flipped the sheet back in place and. ushered the smaller male out into the hall after securing the door behind him. " How is the understatement Humphries . Just what are we to do with with him now."

"Him? how do you know I mean that face it must be..." Alan was dazed first the found a mermaid then they almost kill it, now it has legs ? For some task reverting to the simple matter if gender pronouns armed much more brain power friendly.

William flushed considering his earlier discovery. " It's been confirmed that's all I intend to say on the matter."

"we should all discuss this." Alan said rubbing his temples. It really was to early for this much stress.

* * *

 

"So, its not a fish person now ?" Ronald said from where he was nibbling toast in Undertaker's lap.

"He, is not. I believe we went over this Knox." William hissed over his coffee cup.

They discovered it was now much harder to decided what to do with their guest now. Ronald still felt like they should put the creature out in the wild since even if it looked human it wasn't. This was swiftly rejected by Alan, making the point that the mer had been traumatized enough and they had no way of knowing if this change was permanent or not. If it was there would be no way the redhead could be returned to the sea.

William hadn't said much taking I all the points made by his coworkers most of which he deemed idiotic. By the end of breakfast the general consensus had been to . ' Waite and see." In the mean time Spears had put himself in charge of the sirens care. This raised a few eyebrows, to which William vehemently denied any interest at all. Saying he was simply the obvious choice as the red head was obviously picky about his company. A few glances where exchanged but no one pointed out that William Spears never simply dose anything. However, their discussion was interrupted by shrill screeching from the back bedroom.

"well Willy boy seems the little dear wants to say good morning .Eh he he he !" The silverette cackled as William stood up from the taxable with a glare before stalking back down the hall.

* * *

 

**AN: The bold print Grell is speaking but it wouldn't be in recognizable English .**

Grell had woken up to warm light filtering over his closed lids. The dull ache in the back of his skull became his only companion. The color born wracked his memory for what had happened, oh yes those humans. The mer groaned sitting up looking around to find him self in a small area on a soft surface. This was nice, Grell though running a hand over the decorative blanket, but then something caught his eye. Something wasn't right, the mer held up his hand examining it front and back as fear began to bubble in his chest.

What was happening ?

Grell wiggled his now human looking fingers before another odd sensation occurred to him. His tail...he flexed the muscle that would have rose the large fin only to feel a twinge in the lower right side. Grell flipped back the covers to see his lover half wasn't like his lower half at all.

The mer shrieked, **" What have they done to me,My tail my beautiful tail!! "**

Grell stumbled out of the bed trying with little success to maneuver an escape but these new legs where proving less that cooperative. So far all the redhead was managing to do was knock over chairs and rattle books into tumbling off the desk. Each loud crash sending the siren into more shrieks of surprise.

In the midst of the panic the bedroom door was thrown open, Grell Hissed out of instinct pressing himself against wall. However the first face he saw was that of his dark haired human savior. While Grell was afraid he didn't sense danger coming off the man. If anything he looked rather red in the face and couldn't quiet meet his gaze, Grell didn't understand that .

For William it was difficult to look at someone who was by all means one of the most attractive things in God's creation that was also sprawled naked on the floor, covered only in long locks of shimmering Garnet.

"Naked....." Ronald said breaking the momentary silence. Undertaker slipped a hand over the younger mans eyes dragging him away.

"That's all you Willy !" the silverette cackled

Eric Slingby evidently had enough of this madness as well promptly turning on his heels announcing he'd be getting a beer if anyone needed him.

Alan seemed to be the only one with a mature reaction, rolling his eyes at the others as he slipped into the too pulling a blanket off the bed. " It's alright now no ones going to hurt you, but I need to cover you up so you Sonny catch your death of cold." the brunette spoke softly as he draped the blanket around the redhead.

Grell trusted this softer spoken human, by his appearance and mannerism the met assumed this one was similar to himself in nature even though there were no such markings on these creatures the way his kind were.

William watched Alan trying to calm the siren, finally deciding to be useful Spears fished a gray polo shirt unfortunately as he turned to and the clothing item over Alan was on his feet moving out of the room.

" Humphries where are you going?"

"' Well he can't just wear that shirt William, and he's to slim for anything else of yours so I'm going to get something of mine. Just go ahead and put that on him, since your both male its fine." Alan said dismissing William as he headed off in search of a spare garment to cover the met. Leaving the two alone in the confines of the small bedroom.

Grell seemed happy enough bundled up in the soft blanket eying his surroundings. He never thought he would ever see these things as they should be. One of Grells favorite past times was going through the sunken ships to look at all the interesting items. Dreaming of the lives of land creatures, dreaming of a different life for himself. If only he'd been born above the waves. That was a thought that often crossed the color born's mind as he turned shimmery trinkets over I his hands looking at them in the faint blue light of the ocean floor. Now he was here, among the beings and their strange way of life. His tail was gone and he looked like one of them, it was bitter sweet. How many times had the mer looked down at his red fins and hated them in his youth. How many pearls fell from the sirens eyes littering the sandy bottom in his sorrow.

But now he didn't even know what he was anymore, he didn't understand this world so how could he hope to belong to it?

William watched the mournful expression begin taking over the red heads face as the once sea bearing creature slid new slender legs out from under the shelter of the blanket it was wrapped in. He watched those long elegant fingers trace over unfamiliar musculature for the first time. William wondered what that would be like to wake up and find at you where something completely foreign. The human suddenly found a strange urge to comfort, something he wasn't that good at.

Now one would believed that being in the business of death and dealing with grief stricken families, that William wound have more people skills an he did. Alas, our Mr Spears was a numbers man. He left all the touchy feely businesses to Alan and Ronald. Those two were the more personable of their bunch, but still he was going to try. So the dark haired supervisor knelt down near the Mer drawing the creature out of his own little world.

" This, must be very confusing at present." Will's brain cheered ' great one captain obvious'.

Grell looked over at the human, he didn't understand but by the kinder tone the man was using the her assumed it must have been something to reassure him. Plus this man was so terribly handsome, Grell trilled sweetly batting his lashes as he imagined how the other would look with a large ink black tail. **" to bad I couldn't have found an alpha like you."** he said running a hand over the humans face.

William felt the burn in his cheeks at the touch and the songbird sounds the others voice made.

"ah yes well...that's different we typically do not touch people so much." William said gently removing the hand by the wrist.

William swallowed thickly before continuing "We should cover you up more as it is customary to wear clothing."

The mer cocked his head to the side looking at the strange thing the man was holding. Grell had seen these things before, he knew humans covered themselves with them, he couldn't understand why though. His kind only adorned themselves for decoration, and that was mostly color borns that did so.

William nearly died when the red head shrugged off the blanket practically crawling in his lap to examine the shirt. His brain screaming ' to close ! Danger Will Spears Danger!'

However he managed to get a hold of himself enough to slip he shirt over the mere head.

Grell chattered nervously when the fabric went over him. **"What are you doing!"** though he didn't pull away feeling large gentle hands taking his arms and slipping them trough holes in the garment.

" relax I'm not harming you, see your fine." William felt a mild amusement at the sirens reaction, so much like a child. But the red head didn't look like a child that much was sure.

Spears felt his heart flutter looking at the slender male sitting a stride his lap in the over sized shirt. ' it should be criminal to look that good in an old polo.' he thought

"William Spears ! I thought you where a gentleman!" Alan snapped from the doorway holding a pair of purple plaid shorts in the hand that was now poised on the brunettes hip as he scowled.

"Humphries I assure you this is in no way how it appears!" William flustered lifting the bottomless little red head off his lap and standing, trying to suppress any lingering thoughts concerning aforementioned mermale .

This excuse was less than believable when Grell latched on to Williams leg making happy little noises rubbing his cheek against the exposed skin.

"And here I thought I'd only have two leches to deal with. Out! out ! out! "Alan emitted prying the two apart and shoving William out into the hallway.

\-------------------------------_________________________-------------------------------

"Hey boss Al needs you to come in and help him."

William had been out on the deck smoking for the past half hour when Ronald Knox came to retrieve the banished man.

" Oh dose Humphries wish to retract his former accusations regarding my propriety? Because I should hope so." William drawled arching an eyebrow as he spoke through the hazy grey smoke of his cigarette.

"Nah, we all think you have just been a secret perv his whole time. I gotta say good on ya for hiding it, I've never been so proud." Ronald racked a sniffle as William glared.

"God i'm only kidding. Scary.. Anyway no he just needs help with, wait what do we call it?, You know what never mind he needs help with it and it really only likes you two."

William reluctantly stamped out his smoke and followed he shorter blond back inside. As luck would have it just in time to find Alan trying to teach the red head take a few steps only to have the taller male topple over sending them both crashing to the ground in a none to dignified position.

"I believe this what the American's would call ' the pot calling the kettle black' if I may say such a thing."William quipped as Alan worked to untangle himself out from under a sea of ruby hair and uncoordinated limbs.

" oh hush, I need to cook dinner and to. be honest this is a bit tricky as I am at a slight height disadvantage." He brunette said glancing back down at the met who trilled an apology.

"in short I should like you to take over.."

" ya know..I could..." Ronald began only to be duet off by Williams icy glare.

"aww but boss that baggy shirt and man those legs...its so moe' ." Ronald whined

"No Knox !" the over two men said in unison the red mer just tilting his head a bit.

* * *

 

Everyone else had found their way into the kitchen drinking and chatting, everyone that was but Undertaker. Currently he was much to captivated by the view, no it wasn't the tranquil skies over the glassy seas, it wasn't the soft breeze whistling through the trees. It was William and the little redheaded miracle they pulled from the ocean.

William had taken the mer outside after seeing the bumps and bruises the other was developing on his slender limbs from tumbling on the hardwood floor in the cabin. More proof that the stoic mans heart was beginning to melt.

The silverette held a bitter sweet smile, watching how carefully the younger man held the red sirens hands guiding with each wobbly step with an endearing patience. Undertaker swallowed back a lump in his throat seeing that ghost of a smile on Spears face when the slender newly human would misstep and fumble into waiting arms.

The man let out a breath letting go of something he held on to for so long, his usually mirthful voice now tinged in a gentle sorrow.

" It's finally happening Claudia, you can rest peacefully love. You can rest peacefully."


	7. ~Things Humans do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?..maybe? XD ok well enjoy.

Walking lessons had proved...whats the word for it? Intriguing? Interesting? oh no - _Infuriating_ may be the term our dear Mr. Spears was searching for by the end of the day. Not that the red mer wasn't trying his best  because Grell was, no the little siren hadn't been the problem at all. More so the little giggles and side comments from the peanut gallery as it were. It seemed everyone found it amusing and in the words of both Ronald and Alan _" so cute"_ ever time the creature stumbled and clung to Spears.

However slowly but surely the siren made progress, each step became more steady and within a matter of hours one could begin to see the natural grace in the redheads gate. William openly praised the mer which in turn became the catalyst for more mockery.

William hadn't found their enjoyment too amusing and made veiled threats about the increases in working hours once vacation was over. That seemed to cool the case of giggle the other four had come down with.

The next hurdle William intended on tackling was finding a from of communication. It seemed with all the little noises the mer made it was trying to express something. If body language was anything to go by William could tell somewhat between the gamut of emotions the red head went through. Still this could only get one so far in deciphering .

However, speech lessons proved an even greater headache.

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*

 

"William " Spears gestured to himself drawing out the syllables in his name. This had been going on for a while now and well....

"Weeloo!" The redhead piped up yet again cheering happily.

Yeah that's how it was going, Everyone else name sounded slightly better and they were all giggling at the horrid butchered pronunciation the mer had for their fearless leader. William failed to see the humor in it, or most things.

"I give up" William sat back on the sofa pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.It was beginning to become painfully clear that this was as good as it was going to get with language lessons.

William had begun to since a pattern that any word with more than three syllables was shortened to two along with quirks in different vowel sounds. It wasn't what one would call an accent per say but more of a slur. Even the creatures pitch was higher and fluctuated depending on mood or understanding.

Case in point when William was pointing out common items the mer simply parroted back with little to no inflection. Eric had actually been the one would to point that out by picking up an item William had on a table And asking the mer what it was receiving only a confused look.

Slingby just laughed saying." Red is looking at you instead of what your teaching there Will. Kinda like how back in school you took french and failed it cause you where to busy gazing at Ms.Norman and her DD's.But man could you count to 20 when she asked ."

While William appreciated the observation on their sea bearing guesting learning, Spears was less than pleased with the trip down memory lane and subsequently banished Eric from the living room.

Hours later bringing us to names and further failed pronunciation. Poor William.

Grell of course didn't understand why the human was so mad, really it wasn't his fault that the human speech sounded so funny, the way the two leggers talked in general was odd to him. Still, seeing how tired weeloo looked he wanted to make the man feel better. Maybe he should try and say his own name in the human language? That would impress Weeloo wouldn't it?

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*

 

Alan and Eric where still chuckling in the kitchen,mer had dubbed them . "Aren & Eh-rik " Alan found it cute to be honest and at lest it didn't sound to bad. Ronald by far got off the luckiest as the mer said " Ronnie" perfectly .

Undertaker opted out of the name sharing preferring to enjoy the show. When the others tried to get him to help he replied " I'll have the little darling call me daddy"

William put a stop to that thankfully before the mer heard it.

"Whats it doing now..." Eric said looking over the bar into the living area where William was anguishing on the sofa.

Alan looked over his shoulder just in time to watch the red siren climb up on the sofa to straddle William ." Oh good Lord ...."

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*

 

William's eyes snapped opened feeling something heavy on his lap. Seeing what it was the man flushed and pressed his back into the plush leather as if it would offer some escape. "What on earth are you doing!"

Grell tilted his head to the side cutely and cupped the mans face with a smile. " Weeloo... " He said before pointing to him self . "ah...Ger-ell.."

Alan by now had come into the room looking a bit worried bouncing on the balls of his feet. Eric behind him looking a bit amused by the whole thing."William is everything alright?"

o,William however was trying to process everything. "I think he's trying to ..tell me his name."

"Ger-ell " The mer touched his chest delicately before laying his palm back against Spears. "Weeloo"

"Grell? is that your name."Alan said slipping over to sit on the sofa.

To the recognition the redhead beamed nodding rapidly and pointing around the room. "Aren,Weeloo, Eh-rik, Ger -ell"

"Well I'd call that progress we can call him by something other than Little Red, that was starting to sound like pet name or something yeah?" Eric commented sipping a beer. Even though he was the one who came up with the temporary name for the mer.

William tried to be as gentle as possible moving Grell from his lap." Yes well i think that's all for the night. Come along Grell you need to sleep its night time."

As soon and William was up the mer clung to his hand like a child. Thankfully Spears only rolled his eyes and tugged the red head along back toward the bedroom. Alan though had some objections to this.

"William where exactly do you intend on sleeping?" The brunette said crossing his arms.

Eric snickered bowing out of this argument he knew his little love could be a bit on the mothering side.

William sighed adjusting his glasses before shuffling the red head into the room before them. " I will be bedding down in here on the sofa. Honestly Humphries I would think you would know be better than to assume anything."

Although considering the current track record with things Alan had seen he could debate that . " Well I would normally agree with you but it has occurred to me that your a magnet to our little guest.'" Alan said letting his arms fall.

"Be that as it may, It will not be the case tonight no need to oversee sleeping arrangements Humphries. I'm a grown man and can fend for myself." William said shooing the other off as he picking up a blanket and headed back over to the sofa.

Alan didn't seem to press the matter any further, on the one hand it was nice to see his friend care so much about something other than himself. The way William was taking care of the mermaid was adorable. Still he had to wonder : What would they do when they all had to go home?

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*

**Grell pov**

Weeloo left me in here alone, on this ..whats it called again? oh yes.. "bed". Its nice, it's very soft and smells good. But it seems so cold and big all by my self, I still haven't gotten used to sleeping alone. I always curled up with mother in the kelp nest, Madam would come over sometimes to and she would sleep with us in our little den in the coral. It was always warmer with more that way, being color born we don't like being alone. Its like something in us driving us to be apart of the pod, that's just the way things are. I was never welcomed though among the others because of my scales.

These humans though, they don't seem to care about that sort of thing. They do like to be in pairs though like us. Aren and Eh-rick , and Ronnie with that other one with all the scars. What do they call him ? ...Undi ..something.. oh well.

Weeloo doesn't seem to have a pair, the thought of that makes me happy. It means then maybe i can be his mate, I wonder if these humans have mating seasons to? Oh, I will have to figure out when it is so i can look my best!!.

I wiggle down in these things Weeloo calls "sheets" trying to get warm. Its just not the same as having someone with me though. I wonder where Weeloo's nest..ah i mean "bed" is. Is he sleeping with the others, if so how come I'm not with him ? Dose he not want me to sleep with him?

My mind starts to fill with rejection wondering if perhaps my human savior doesn't like me and that's why. It wouldn't be the first time I've been rejected, I suppose i should be used to this sort of thing by now.

"Bahh!..No! " I shout quietly in the dark room sitting up in the bed. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I wont believe that I wont! Things are going to be different here on land i just know it! And I'm going to start by finding Weeloo and sleeping where its warm!

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*

 

Grell padded down the hall, the wood creaking softly under his bare feet. Walking wasn't so hard once he'd gotten the hang of it, though if he could have the choice to swim again he'd take it. The way the humans moved didn't seem nearly as graceful. He supposed though not everyone can have the grace and poise of his kind.

The mer's eyes adjusted to the darkness easily, the Citroen ring took on an otherworldly glow as it absorbed and reflected any available light. After all ocean folk where accustomed to hunting and scavenging in the deep trenches. There where even some tribes that lived there in the black depths, although they where adapted to it and looked far more sinister than there cousins higher in the water.

Grell entered the large common room in the cabin and looked around. Something about seeing things at night makes them so different. Specially new places that haven't lost that since of adventure yet, and the red tail had that more than most. Because of being such an outcast Grell had his own hobbies that most color borne wouldn't dream of, exploration and discovery at every opportunity. It was difficult to quell his curiosity to search through this new space but somehow the redhead managed. He was on a mission after all to find his human or the nest were they all where sleeping.

Grell had been just about to try another hall when he heard a soft groan in coming from the thing William called a "sofa'.

The mer took a few cautious steeps closer before rounding the bulky furniture item. Grell felt his heart flutter looking down at the humans peaceful sleeping face. The red siren dropped quietly to his knees watching with interest every deep inhale and exhale of the sleeping man.

It was strange but not unpleasant, the feeling that burned in the colorborn's chest as he took in the humans features . Grell bit his lip allowing his rule colored eyes to drink in the dark haired males visage that was bathed in moon beam. William had a defined jaw and long straight roman nose, he looked far less strict the way his hair now famed over his brow. It took all of Grell's willpower not to reach out and trace the humans slightly parted lips if only to feel that warm breath on his finger tips.

Grell sat back on his heels trying to calm his fast beating heart for fear the sound it held was audible and would surely rose his sleeping companion. After a few moments the mer looked over, deciding that there was enough space for him to squeeze in next to the slumbering human. He moved quietly hoping that William would not be angry, of course in Grell's mind who would be angry with more comfortable sleeping arrangements?

Once the redhead managed to slink into his spot Grell let out a pleasant sigh, it was warmer and not only that but after he had situated himself William had rolled over draping an arm around his waist. At first he'd been startled but welcomed the sleep laden embrace. The humans arms were strong and just a bit larger than his own, the sense of protection he felt encased in those arms was one the mer had not felt in many a season. And so with a seed of hope resting in his heart Grell allowed his eyes to close and welcome dreams of what could be.

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*

 

William's dreams however were proving much more confusing.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° William found himself standing in front of a house, but not just any house. This was the home where he grew up in Cornwall. It was a big old place his father had inherited, Victorian in style. William had loved this house, it was quiet and stately. It had this feel when you walked in like you were safe, some place far from the rest of the world. Like time stood still or traveled back to a place far simpler. It was also the home where his sister Claudia lived._

_William ran his hand over the chipping paint of the front door. He could remember the day they left, it was a month after his sisters funeral. It was like the life in side the house had died, his father just couldn't stay there. William didn't love this place anymore, it wasn't safe.. it wasn't simple. It was just another memory he'd like to forget._

_Just as he began to turn his back on the home he once knew,the sound of singing met his ears. His feet disobey and sent him back to the front door. William seemed to move in some predetermined trance, teaching out and opening the door steeping into the foyer. The odd thing was - inside it was different. No furniture, no photos just nothing. Oh but perhaps this was a memory, this was how the house looked the day they left it. Yet there was no air of empty sadness. This didn't feel like a nightmare or sorrowful trick of his ill rested mind._

_This was different, such shine reflected off the white walls giving the space a warm glow. The sound of singing soft a d sweet becomes him up the stair case and down the hall. Soon William found himself before a door, one he knew well with the wooden C that hung there by a nail on a lavender ribbon. He let out a breath, the reason the song sounded sweet and welcoming was because it was the voice of .. Williams sister._

_He froze the moment he recognized the sweet soprano, yet again his body betrayed him. Forcing his hand up to the knob opening the door._

_At first the light was blinding, once his vision cleared enough to take in the room it seemed strange. This wasn't Claudia's room, it was all to modern and the windows faced in the wrong direction. However, the decor didn't seem as important when he saw her, his big sister looking the same way she did the last time he saw her alive. Sitting there on the window seal smiling, her long dark brown hair and side swept fringe wearing their mothers pearl earrings and the old college sweeter that hung off her right shoulder. The sunshine was full on her face making her skin glow, she looked like an angel . And it broke his heart._

_"Tommy ya gunna stand there all day." he flinched hearing her speak using the little nickname from his middle name like she had done when they were little. She thought William was to stuffy for him, until he got older and requested she use his proper name._

_William felt like a kid wanting to run away but at the same time he wanted to run to her. He settled for a few cautious steps forward, telling himself this was only a dream._

_She smiled patting the window seat in front of her allowing her brother to sit down. Claudia's blue eyes so like their mothers looked him over. " you don't smile anymore Tommy, you always had such a nice smile." she said, the sadness evident._

_" I'm an adult I can not simply grin like an idiot all day. May I also remind you not to call me that." William replied feeling almost foolish for arguing with something that was surely his own making._

_She laughed wrapping her arms around something in her lap as to not jostle it. " oh yes of course forgive me William, I forgot you weren't my little Tommy anymore. You stopped liking that when you started combing your hair back like father and stopped totting around your stuffie ...what was its name oh yes Mr crackers ? hehe that blue duck." Claudia teased._

_William flustered crossing his arms, "Indeed that was quite along time ago, what's that you have there anyway." he gestured to her loop swiftly changing the subject._

_"oh this, its something very special, he looked so lonely." Claudia moved her hands revealing a little glass fish bowl. Inside was a little red and white gold fish, its fan tail dancing as the tiny creature swam about in circles._

_Spears scoffed slightly, "Fish don't feel lonely Claudia, they are not like cats or dogs, or even birds."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure Will, everyone needs someone. Even you." She said looking down into the bowl._

_"I need you to do something for me OK? Can out do something for your big sister sweetie?"_

_William seemed to deflate at the endearment, Claudia was always like that after their mother died. She took her place in a way, William was only 2 when it happened. His sister had filled in for the mother he didn't remember. He could never say no to her._

_"fine..." he_ muttered

_Claudia leaned forward placing the bowl in his hands pushing it safely to his chest." hold on tight Will, hold on tight and never let go. I'm trusting you, the way mom trusted me. When someone gives you something precious you have to promise. Promise me Will?"_

_William looked down at the little fish knitting his brows."I don't understand.."_

_"Its alright you don't have to have the answers right now. Just keep this near your heart, what you have in your arms is special. You have to protect it from harm, because one day you will know why. So is it a promise?" She said looking into hi is hazel eyes intently._

_William looked back at her, drinking in her memory. "I promise.."_

_Claudia smiled the room beginning to grow brighter around them her words echoing in his ears. " What you have in your arms is special....protect it...." °°°°°°°°°°_

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*

 

William's eyes fluttered open with the first song birds of morning begging to greet the dawn. He felt warm and comfortable, quite frankly the man was reluctant to move. Plus that dream, he could still remember it as strange as it was. Yet, before he had time to ponder any of this he noticed something, there was a weight under the covers that clung to his torso. At first he thought he'd simply wrapped his arms around a pillow but pillows don't breath.

Pulling back the blanket William was greeted by tousled red hair and a pleasant sleeping face who's cheek was pressed to his chest . Spears eyes went wide realizing how this might look, still tho even with the urge to bolt form the sofa still firing through his brain, his body seemed to take a slower coarse of action. He gently lay the slumbering redhead down next to him and slipped out from under the blanket.

William had to admit at least internally that the soft mewls of protest Grell made were intensely adorable.None the less he couldn't have Humphries or god forbid Undertaker walking in and seeing something like this, he'd never live it down.

He stood there a moment looking down at the Mer, "What am I to do with you Grell..." he said quietly. William didn't know just yet, he wasn't the type of man who liked living day by day with out a plan and it was starting to get to him. He really needed to clear his head.

So, William stalked off to the kitchen running fingers through his untamed hair to push it back in its rightful place. Right now he was in desperate need of caffeine.

* * *

 

William stood at the window looking out at the beach sipping his coffee when he heard the sound of foot steps entering the kitchen. He turned to see Eric walk in wearing swimming trunks shirtless pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'll take it by Little red out there that you had an interesting night."Slingby commented with a cheeky grin.

Spears scowled over his coffee cup. "I can assure you nothing of the nature you are suggestion took place."

Of course Eric knew that, he had known William far to long to think of him doing something bordering the adventurous and obscene . No, he knew his friend and boss to be a bit of a bore at the best of times and completely obsessive compulsive at the worst.He could also tell when his stoic supervisor had to much on his mind. Eric being the good friend he was hoped to distracted from whatever caused Williams gears to turn so erratically.

"Say, I was just about to go do some fishing. How about you come out with me and let everyone else hold down the fort for a while. I'm sure they won't burn the place down, so ya up for it?

William set his cup down adjusting his glasses as he thought the offer over. He could use the time away and they shouldn't be long. Alan would be there to be the voice of reason so would t be so terrible ? William couldn't help but feel like something was happening to him, making all of these concessions lately. From agreeing to go on this trip, finding a mythical creature and becoming.....for lack of a better word it's caretaker. To simply allowing himself to relinquish control and breath, maybe he was going mad. At any rate he may as well lose his sanity bringing in dinner. " Fine, I will go change and meet you outside Slingby."'

Eric grinned slapping Spears on the back playfully." That's more like it ! "

The two left, note plastered on the cupboards as to there were bouts for the day, Eric not missing how William peered over the back of the sofa ,when the man thought he wasn't looking, and gently pulled the blanket up over the sleeping red head.

* * *

*~*~§£~*~*  
  


While the boys where away Alan had his hands full, mostly trying to keep Ronald and Undertaker from teaching Grell inappropriate words. Knox thought this was hilarious, Alan didn't agree when the red head dropped the perfect F-bomb at the breakfast table. Least to say those two where banished from the cabin for the afternoon as the little brunette looked like he was about to explode.

Finally with the house empty Alan decided it was the perfect time to try out the open air bath. He assumed he could leave the mer Entertained for a while by turning on his laptop and putting in a Dvd. Apparently Mr. Humphrise is a Bridget Jones fan, and assumed that the heart warming tale of Ms Jones and her Mr Darcy would be enough to buy him an hour of blissful silence in the tub. What he however did not account for was that Eric had neglected to charge aforementioned laptop and the battery went out 15 minuets  into the film.

This left our curious little mer staring perplexed at the black screen, giving it a speculative poke. Before giving up and going to find 'Aren' for himself.

* * *

 

Alan was relaxing in the small stone area along the side of the cabin, it was peace full laying in the in ground bath looking up at the trees and sky. Sinking into the warm water was like heaven.Eric's father who designed the cabin traveled allot for business and had fallen in love with the open air baths in japan, the small scale recreation had subtle elements of Asian and western culture which melded into a a perfect harmony.

The brunette closed his eyes resting a rolled up washcloth over his eyes. " We really should do this more often." He mumbled to himself.

Amid Alan's relaxation he didn't hear the patter of bare-feet or the soft swish of the sliding glass door.He had no idea that a pair of duel ringed eyes where watching him until the cloth was plucked from his brow. Now at first Alan thought it was Eric back from fishing come to pester him, clearly the man didn't get enough the night before.

This in mind Alan left his eyes closed and smiles softly, " Your awfully quiet, I'm impressed you didn't storm in here and say something about scrubbing my back if I'll scrub your front."

"Aren?"

Alan's eyes snapped open and he let out what he would later argue was the manliest of squeals.

" Ah! Grell what are you doing in here!" the brunette squeaked snatching the small watch cloth from the Mr using it to conceal himself a bit for the sake of modesty.

Grell blinked owlishly before looking down into the clear rippling water. He tilted his head at his reflection before dipping his fingers in destroying the image. He found it odd that the humans submerged themselves in water yet didn't live there. What was the point of simply sitting there ?

"What is?" Grell questioned eying the water dripping down his slender fingers.

Humpries took a breath figuring Grell was innocent enough to not have any motives as a peeping tom. It was all more or less simple curiosity . " Oh this is a Bath. We use it go clean our bodies or relax ."

Grell lay on his stomach on the stone floor trailing his fingers trough the water again. " Bath for clean? What is?"

Alan sat up surprised by the mers speech improving so much in a day. "Well, clean is.." He began looking around plucking up a bar of soap. "We use this to remove dirt so that we will smell nice see?"

The siren tilted his head reaching out taking the soap. Alan notice that the hand Grell had previously had in the water now had elongated nails and a peppering of scales trailing up his forearm. Unfortunately before he could examine this further Humphrise got a shock by the Mer taking a bite of of the soap before promptly spilling it out.

"EHH! No!" Grell whined and recoiled trying to rub his tongue on his shirt.

Alan grabbed a towel and made to get up. "Oh Grell, soap is not meant for eating . You didn't swallow any of it did you ? Oh, William is going to kill me if he comes back and your sick."

The brunette fretted gathering up the bits of soap piecing them together, there was a small bit missing but he assumed that ingesting so little was most likely harmless ... if it did result in an upset stomach.

Grell sat back watching finally just enduring the odd taste. "Bath with Aren?" He said pointing to himself.

Alan blushed and shook his head before securing a larger towel around his hips. "No Grell you can't I'm sorry. You see that's not proper you understand, humans we don't just take bathes with anyone."

The redhead thought this over a moment, watching as the smaller human got out and began to dry off. "who amyon?"

A smirk slipped on to Alan's face ."That's Anyone, and anyone isn't a person. What i mean is ..well see Humans bathe with there family or lovers .Ah I wonder if you have a word for that.. well lets see if i can make this easier ." Alan sighed an knelt down in front of the mer. " Children can bathe together like, brothers and sisters or couples like Eric and Myself do you understand?"

Grell nodded and smiled jumping up and running out of the bathroom. Alan was a bit surprised by this action and simply assumed that the creature understood him. He mentally patted himself on the back for being such a skilled teacher.

Soon the bathroom incident was forgotten including Alan's observation.

* * *

~*~§£~*~*

 

Later that evening Eric and William came back with quite a few fish for dinner. The group all sat at the table and ate. The dinner was nice except for Williams insistence on trying to teach Grell to use a fork. This ended with Ronald making the argument that the redhead might put his eye out with how violently he was stabbing his food. So everyone basically ignored the Mer eating with his hands.

* * *

 

It was later in the evening as William was sitting on the cabins porch doing a bit of thinking watching the sun sink into the sea . Tomorrow they would be back on the boat heading home, it left a lot of questions. Most of which invoking a certain redhead. William knitted his brows together thinking about those large innocent looking eyes framed in the dark garnet lashes. He was annoyed that this all had become so difficult, he shouldn't have allowed it to go this far.

None the less he had, now Spears felt oddly invested in the creature he had rescued. William was amazed at how intelligent the mer was. Grell could walk on his own - all b it a bit clumsy, and even use short sentences.

William felt a tight knot form in his chest when thinking of the curious siren. " What's wrong with me getting so attached, Grell is not like some stray I can bring home and paper train."

In his frustration William leaned on the porch rail squeezing it in his hands. He could feel a bite of the old chipping paint and wood in his palms. If only is feeling in his own heart were as tangible, perhaps then he could understand it. Then at least he would know what to do instead of grasping at straws.

A cool ocean breeze rolled in making the stoic mans dark hair fall out of place. William closed his eyes leaning into the wind, some where in that calm gust of air he could hear it..." hold in tight.... hold on and never let go.."

Williams eyes snapped open as he spun around searching for the sound but there was nothing. He let out a breath and shook his head." I must be going mad.... " he muttered to himself .

" Weeloo?"

William looked up hearing the mispronunciation of his name. He saw Grell standing at the door the bagging shirt hanging off one shoulder and his long red hair now tide in pigtails- courtesy of Ronald. The mer shifted foot to foot holding his elbow. The creature looked nervous and unable to meet the humans eyes.

William sighed. " Yes Grell what is it?" he don't bother correcting the name.

Grell took a few steps forward, his share feet creaking on the wood. He stopped just in front of the man angling his head ago look up at the taller male. The siren knew what he wanted to ask but how ? " ah... Weeloo...Bath?"

William raised an eye brow, though he supposed the merman could use a bath it had been a while since Grell had been in water, perhaps it was more for missing the sensation than an exercise in cleanliness. As William doubted the creature even was aware of the practices of human hygiene .

" I suppose that would be fine. Come along then." William said, turning on his heels with a passive wave.

Grell beamed happily grabbing Williams hand as they went inside. He couldn't help but smile and cling close to the mans arm.

William rolled his eyes feeling the mer nuzzle his shoulder as they walked back to the bathroom. He didn't scold the redhead however, he was to concerned with other things.

Once he had gotten the mer into the bathroom Will set Grell in a near by chair and set to filling the bath and getting out a basket of wash gels and towels.

Grell sat swinging his feet looking up at the hanging lights, moths gathering around the glow. There were so many interesting things in this world above the waves. Little things that fluttered around carelessly, they reminded him of the small fish of the reef. He used to linger among the corals in for hours running his fingers through the sea grasses and playing with all the tiny colorful creatures. Grell often felt a pang of sadness seeing the creatures that shared his color. How they all lived in groups and seemed so happy. They where not cast out or looked down on for how they looked. It never seemed fair....

Finally the redhead was drawn away from his thoughts of the past by the deep even tone of his human companion.

"Very well, you may dis-robe and bathe. This is soap you use it on this sponge, i would assume you have seen them as i believe they are indeed indigenous sea creatures." William said placing the basket on the Mer's lap. However as he began to leave he heard a clatter behind him. Before he could turn two long slender arms where wrapped about his waist. Spears was surprised by the strong grip the red head had on him.

"What is it now ?" He said trying to pry Grell's arms away from his torso.

The sirens brows where turned down as he looked up with the worlds most perfect puppy face known to man. " Weeloo, bath too ?"

William couldn't help but blush and hold the mer at arms length. "Absolutely not that's completely improper."

"But..Aren said..." The red head pouted looking horribly disappointed.

Spears sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, of course that must be how Grell even knew about what a bath was and Humphries had clearly said something strange. " Regardless of what Alan may have told you. I simply can not bathe with you, now if your that worried I can sit just on the other side of the door alright?"

Well that wasn't much of a consolation for Grell, but he seemed to accept it as the mer promptly began to strip. Almost to fast for William to spin around to avoid seeing the now humanoid Merman in all his glory.

"R-right..well i will..ahem, leave you to it." William said coughing into his closed fist before escaping the bathroom. That was to close for him,Williams heart was pounding in his chest as he sat down on the other side of the closed door. "I really must teach him the value of modesty...." He muttered

* * *

 

Inside the tranquility of the open bath Grell sank into the warm water closing his eyes. This was nice he had realy missed feeling water on his skin. However as the mer stretched out he began to feel an odd aching in his hips and legs. Soon the ache began to radiate and become a intense burning sensation. Grell opened his eyes with a pained gasps, he was not prepared to see the bath water tinged pink and scales littering his skin. The crimson sirens surprise was cut short as encountered white hot pain as if electric ells were encircling his human formed limbs; unleashing all of Poseidon's fury.

William was the first to hear the blood curdling shriek from the bath due to his close proximity. The chair he had been seated in clattered to the floor as the man lept into action. Throwing the doors of the bathroom open William thought his heart had stopped seeing the once peaceful and pristine bath water now raging and deep red.

His immediate thought was perhaps the Siren had curiously stumbled upon Slingbys straight razor and had some accident from curiosity.

However, this thought was dashed when a wide fan fin breached the water.

"He...changed back." Will stared for a moment in disbelief until catching sight of the red mer's anguished face. Something inside Spears pushed him to act, as if on auto pilot William found himself pulling the Merman from the bath. He held the redhead dispute the sirens wails and thrashing, even when the mer's claw like nails dug into Williams flesh he did not let go.

Even when his companions came rushing in trying to offer aid, it took both Eric and Undertaker to hold down the solid muscle that was the mer's tail. While Alan looked for first aid, even Ronald whom ha been weary of the creature from the start was now stroking the long soaked red locks trying to sooth Grell .

**William never let go.**


	8. ~Leave your Pride on the Pillow

The episode in the bath lasted only fifteen minuets, though it felt like an eternity. Grell's thrashing ceased when the mer finally passed out. All the humans in the room were soaking wet and left trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Why didn't he scream like that in the first place.." Eric said as he pulled his shirt off wringing it out the sullied bath water.

Undertaker lay flat on the stone floor an arm draped over his eyes, this is why he preferred handling the dead- they didn't try and pummel you. " well the dear was knocked out the first time. It would serve to reason why he didn't, at any rate - safe to say we aren't out of the woods yet."

Sitting just across from them, Alan sighed trying his best to patch up the deep scratches on Williams shoulders and arms. The gashes while superficial were proof enough that the siren was a threat if provoked." I agree, now that I think about it Grell put his hand in the water earlier and I thought I saw something but I dismissed it since I wasn't wearing my glasses at the time. It seemed trivial, although with everything that's happened on this trip I should have known anything was possible."

Humphries felt like a heel for not noticing, internally scolding his lack of perception. Believing this all could have been avoided.

" wait so every time he gets in water this could happen ?" Ronald said taking a few dry towels and passing them around to his friends. The young man also gently draped one over the unconscious siren. For all of Mr.Knox's initial trepidation concerning the mer the young man had grown oddly attached in just a dew short days.

William settled his eyes on Grell, the mer looked so pale and fragile. It didn't suit him at all." no Mr.Knox not just that, consider what it will be like once he's completely dry again." Spears didn't like complications and this was a big one.

Eric stood up leaning against the stone wall with a heavy sigh. "so exactly what do we do now? I don't know about you lot but I sure don't wanna see little red in that state again."

"I suppose we could refill the bath, though I'd like to point out it looks to me like we interrupted the change. Damned if we do and damned if we don't, as they say." Undertaker spoke folding back the towel. " You can see where the skin and scales meet and I'd put money on it not taking long before the later starts to loose the battle on dry land. "

There was a moment of silence each one weighing the options and no one wanting to decide. Finally William spoke up. " We let him dry then it will he much easier to maneuver him that way if he still hasn't regained his senses."

Ronald jumped to attention. "Maneuver him where? Boss you can't be suggesting we take Grell with us are you? I mean yeah I'll miss him to but, he's just learned to walk and can just passably talk."

"Think about it Ron, William has a point. We can not let Grell go back now, I have thought about it myself and its just to dangerous" Alan pointed out as the little brunette tidied up the spent bandage wrappers.

The blonde still didn't look convinced but even if Ronald had grown fond of Grell and deep down he didn't want to see the mer go, he couldn't rationalize this." how would it be safer bringing him along though?"

"Because Knox, Grell no longer fears people." William pointed out crossing his arms.

Alan interjected as well. " If we'll let him go and he approaches other people who may not be as kind as we are, it would not just be his life but the lives of an entire species in jeopardy."

" I agree."Ronald looked over to Undertaker who spoke as he sat up getting to his feet and brushing the fringe away from his eyes. Everyone knew when the silverette showed his face the man was being deadly serious.

"Humans hunt down anything they don't understand, they use the guise of science and discovery to butcher. We have no idea how many more there are like him, could be millions or only a few hundred. I for one have to much blood on my hands to add genocide to the list."

Eric pushed off the wall clapping his hands together, things where getting heavy and he wasn't one for such somber moods. " Right so its settled, Ron,Alan you blokes go and start packing. Taker and I will go make sure we are sea worthy then start loading up, William...I trust you will square away little red?"

William nodded once as the others scattered, Eric was the last placing a hand on his friends shoulder."For what its worth, I think your doing the right thing." He said. Though William didn't respond he just stood still and accepted the camaraderie.

* * *

 

William boarded with the merman cradled in his arms, long red tail fin brushing lightly on the ground with each careful step. Spears felt the burn in his shoulders from the heavy creature, it was hard to believe how light Grell was in human form. The man was more than relived to finally lay the siren down in the lower bunk. William tried to be as gentle as possibly to accommodate the overflowing length of the mers aquatic appendage, but as they say,  you can't put 10lbs of sugar in a 5lb sack.

So William stacked his luggage even with the low bunk and angled the mer tail over the bags, it didn't look comfortable but in contrast to letting nearly 3 feet of tail dangle over the edge, it was an improvement.

"How is he doing." Alan said, the small man's voice chiming from the doorway.

William peered over his shoulder then back at the sleeping mer, he ran his fingers slowly back through the damp red locks, clearing them away from the sirens forehead. "he's a bit warm, tell me humphries you enjoy reading science journals from time to time. Any ideas?"

Alan stepped into the bunk placing a hand on the wall to steady himself as the ships engines came to life. He pondered a moment, searching his brain for anything useful at all and coming up empty. " To be honest no, Other than what Taker pointed out, Grell's body changes so drastically Its foolish to think he would feel nothing. As for his condition at present I'm not sure, in addition I don't think it would be wise to take him to a hospital even if he changes completely. Who knows what they might find while doing blood tests. "

William had to agree, it would be to risky to take Grell to the hospital no matter how ill the Mer might be. They had no idea to what extent Grell physically differed from human anatomy. Heaven forbid if Grell became seriously ill, if anyone found out the media would have a field day. The last thing William could ever want was to see the redhead confined like some spectical, being poked and prodded - or even worse... dissected.

"We could always call Mr. Cha..."Alan began but was immediately cut off with a glare from his stoic friend.

"Absolutely not, that man is a menace to society along with the company he keeps. There's no telling what manner of perversion he would try to inflict." William was leaving no room for discussion on the mater.

The brunette raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, I will be above deck in the main cabin if you need me."

* * *

 

Alan slumped into the boot kitchenette next to Eric, " I'm worried."

The blond wrapped an arm around his little partners shoulders hugging the soft spoken man close, " I heard ya talking to him, he may not like it but if little red gets any worse i'm taking him myself."

"Taking Grell to who?" Ronald said as he finally pulled his head out of the fridge nibbling on a sandwich.

Slingby cracked a smile. "Oh that's right you never met our old friend Alistair, or should i say Williams old stalker."

Ronald's eyes looked like saucers as the boy popped down into a seat," Boss Spears had a stalker!"

"Eric..." Humphries warned softly hoping that the older male wouldn't make light of the situation. After all it truly had made William uncomfortable - despite how hilarious it was.

Slingby just gave a wide grin as he leaned onto the small lamenent table as if about to whisper the secrets of the universe to his wide eyed junior. " Ya see, when Will was young, he was a pretty little thing. So pretty in fact he caught the eye of this rich kid at one of my parents party's. Now mind you our Will has always been a bit socially awkward, so at these things he would always find someplace to hide. Well This young man, who was a couple years older than me was at the party, his father owned some pharmaceutical company that my father built and was going to renovate their headquarters. I had only meet Alister that evening but he already knew William's sister."

At that point Alan nudged his better half in the ribs to silently remind him not to speak to openly about Claudia. She was a touchy subject to more than one member on board. Thankfully Eric got the message and redirected his trip down memory lane.

"Anyway, when Alister caught sight of William there was no stopping him. That guy is like a dog with a bone when he spots something he wants. He kept calling William his " fickle little canary" and trying to dance with him. By the end of the night William was under the desert table hiding." Eric was tearing up trying not to laugh.

Ronald's nose scrunched up in distaste. " I find it hard to think of the boss as cute."

"ya see that was before he sprouted up and got that glare he's so famous for. He was a cute little nipper back in the day, anyway William still doesn't like the guy. Even with all of Alister's money and title, everything he dose seems to just piss our boy off." Eric leaned back folding his arms, a wry grin still playing on his features.

Ronald seemed to take this all in taping his chin before asking the inevitable question. "So, this Alister guy he's like Famous ?"

"Alister Chambers owns Druitt Pharmaceutical and Beauty, if that answers your question." Alan offered reaching over to shove Eric's foot off the table. Glaring at the elder for having such bad manners.

"Holy. Moses! you mean that weirdo that calls himself the Viscount Druitt ! The one that's in all the tabloids making out with pop-stars... he wanted our Mr. Spears......wow. I don't even know how I feel about that, I need some brain bleach or something."

Eric howled laughing tilting back his blue tinted glasses to wipe away the gathering tears. " oh yeah, hard to say he might still take a run at Will if he thought he wouldn't end himself on the wrong end of a sharp object."

Now they where both giggling like fools leaving poor Alan to frown at the childish antics.

"ahem.... care to share what's so amusing Slingby, Knox?" The tight tone of none other than William Spears himself sounded fro the galleys entrance.

The two chattering blonds tightened their lips, William wasn't fun when he was annoyed...or any other time really. But, especially it fun when annoyed.

" They are just being childish William, is there anything you need." Thank God for Alan's quick thinking

Will had heard the conversation but pretended to be ignorant of it. They were lucky that he had other priorities at the moment." Yes I'd like to speak with Undertaker but as he is currently maintaining our course I wonder I one of you might relive him of the task so I can consult him."

Eric held up a hand in silent agreement, this of course after Alan had jabbed him discreetly in the ribs.

* * *

 

William sat along side the still slumbering mer as his silver-haired friend looked the siren over. He watched quietly as those scared hands  moved with such care, it was hard to believe the man only dealt with the dead.   
  
"You know I only had a year and a half of medical school before I switched to the mortuary program. I may not be the best to consult on this, but as far as I can tell the poor dear has a slight fever and elevated heart-rate all point to shock." The silverette combed his slender digits through the mer's garnet locks.   
  
William slumped in his chair a bit, a rather uncommon sight to anyone who knew him well. Wayward strands of coffee black hair fell over his forehead as the man tugged off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So what would be the best course of action for now?"   
  
The silverette glanced sidelong through his fringe taking in Spears crestfallen posture. "Nothing to do for now, keep him calm and dry. I'd say over the next hour give or take and Grell should be looking relatively human. The proper question on your mind that your not asking me Willy boy is what you do when we make it back home."   
  
William always hated that, Undertaker was older and always had that weird talent of knowing exactly what everyone else was thinking and not saying, maybe because the man lacked his own social filter he felt the need to render the ones around him useless.   
  
"I know what I intend to do, there for the point is moot. I have no question were there is no need for an answer." William said slipping his spectacles back in their rightful place and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"My my!, Willy boy I'm impressed and here i thought you only loved those precious pigeons of yours. EheheheEhhe"   
  
William glared at his elder as the man folded in a fit of giggles. However Undertakers amusement was cut short by a groan from the bunk beside the two.   
  
Grells head turned left to right as the mer moaned pitiable. Much to Takers amazement William was instantly up and to the sirens side taking the still slightly webbed fingers between his own larger hands.    
  
The silverette didn't say a word as he slipped back to the entry of the cabin.

* * *

  
  
Just as Undertaker had predicted a little over an hour and a half later Grells limbs were back to a humanoid appearance. The transition had been accompanied by a fitful sleep for the mer, William assumed it was a copping mechanism. He thought perhaps he had read somewhere about animals going into coma or trance like states when injured. Something like flight or flight, purely instinctual. No mater the cause or reasoning if it meant that the mer would be in less discomfort that was all  Grells human overseer cared about.   
  
Alan rapt gently at the cabin door before entering, finding William seated on the floor leaning against the bottom bunk reading. It was charming to see, plus the little nuances of the sleeping merman's hand touching Williams shoulder. It was almost like a nervous child searching for a comforting plush in the night.   
  
"You should get some rest it will be late when we get in, I can watch things in the office even If you should like to take the day tomorrow."  
  
William looked up from his book adjusting where his glasses had slipped a bit while reading." That will not  be necessary."  
  
The brunette fidgeted, chewing on his lower lip a moment. "William, If you don't mind my asking but... I assume you will be taking Grell home with you tonight. However, what do you intend to do with him while your working?"  
  
"Simple Mr. Humphries, Grell will come to the office with me."  
  
"oh,yes is suppose..wait.." Alan had been just about to turn around and accent the undoubtedly sensible answer the conservative William Spears would give. This was not sensible at all, so understandable the brunette turned on his heels blinking owlishly. "You, are going to bring him... to the funeral home... with you ?"   
  
William sighed, placing a white ribbon between the books pages before snapping it shut. Really why was he always having to repeat himself. " Yes that is correct, as you stated previously Grell will be coming back to my apartment. As I know you and Slingby would rather not have to deal with babysitting as it were, and I would not trust Knox with a pet rock. As for my plans for our work day I am confident that Grell will not be an issue as long as he is remanded to my office and given some sort of educational activity."   
  
Alan forced a smile, he was not nearly as confident in this plan as his friend and supervisor. "Alright, well I suppose i will leave you to it then."  Humphries made his escape to share his concerned with his partner. Knowing Eric however he would just find it hilarious and start taking best on how long the peace in Williams office would last. 

* * *

  
  
It was night fall when they made it into port, Eric and Alan said they would take care of unloading everything so William could get home, the issue was they had all taken a cab to the harbor to avoid the exorbitant parking fee. Willing toting a unconscious naked man wrapped in a blanked would be a little suspicious to even the most seasoned cabbies. Ronald finally volunteered to take a cab back to his place, since his apartment was the closest, and bring back his car to give William a lift.   
  
Said lift was deathly silent as William wouldn't let the younger man turn on the radio at all and lets face Mr. Spears is not what one would call a ' Chatty Cathy '. Knox was more than happy when they  made it to his bosses upscale apartment building. The younger had to admit maybe if he didn't party so much he could afford a flat that was so nice.   
  
The doorman gave little more than a sideways glance at the trio, one of which who's bare feet dangled from under the wrapped quit as he was carried bridal style.   
  
Unfortunately when the lift opened one of William's less than eloquent neighbors was inside.   
  
"My! Mr.Spears, how scandalous."   
  
Williams eyes narrowed on the Chinese man, "Mr. Lau." addressing the man simply; offering no explanation what so ever on his comatose guest.  
  
Lau smiled folding his hands into his belled sleeves , "And here I thought I was the only ladies man in the building. Do be careful though Mr.Spears, should Ms. Hopkins see you with such a delicate lily well..as they say, ' _Women and fools never forgive'."_  
  
"'I should thank you to leave such affairs pertaining to me, to me alone Mr.Lau." William gave a curt nod to the unwanted advice as the lift doors closed.  Once alone in the small space a smirked tuged at the corners of his mouth thinking that for a 'self proclaimed ladies man' Lau couldn't even tell that the redhead was in-fact a man.  
  


* * *

  
  
With some careful key juggling William made it into his apartment, his back thankful to deposit his crimson burden on the sofa. He sighed  popping his back hearing a little flutter from the bookcase, _wonderful_ , he thought, spying a shimmer of feather feathers as a two chubby little foul huddled together on the shelf between his copies of _Gatsby_ and _The Importance of Being Earnest._  
  
"Little escapists."William muttered as he walked over holding up his arm to the little pigeons to perch, both happily obliged.  Tilting there heads to the gentle affection of their master who favored them with a light rub on the head.   
  
William put his pets back in their rightful place, never surprised that the two feathered friends had managed to pick the lock to there enclosure and have the run of the apartment. He signed begrudgingly thinking of the cleaning he would have to do now.   
  
Just as the man was about to go and change, perhaps have a shower he heard a little moan from the sofa. Looking over he saw the mer sway a bit sitting up.   
  
"Just a moment now, not to fast." Spears chided as he steadying the siren.  
  
"W-willu.."Grell whimpers looking around before seeing his human savior and immediately latching onto the man. This in turn causing William to lose his balance and the both of them to tumble onto the floor. Now making Grells nudity all the more apparent.  
  
Williams face went red up to the tips of his ears as he scrambled out from under Grell, only to be clung to once more. The mer snugging against his stomach. "G-Grell  this is not appropriate behavior!"   
  
"mmm Willu nice, Willu strong." Grell purred crawling up the humans body grabbing Williams hand and pressing the mans palms on the mer's own chest. The redhead gave a smoldering half lidded smile . "Willu like?"  
  
William was in no way prepared to be assaulted so soon after Grell had woken up, apparently the mer was quite energized and ...willing for all sorts of things. Though Spears being a gentleman he shook away and mildly  lingering notions that were his all but frozen libido in favor of logic, prude,suppressed logic.   
  
"My preferences are not the issue your invasion of my personal space however is!" William quickly took possessions of his hands back from the mer and was quick to get up off the floor.   
  
Grell was confused, he thought his Willu liked him. The human took care of him and clothes him and they nested together on that...what was it..oh yes sofa thing. Now he just wanted Willu to comfort him, his arms and ..oh yes Legs, they ached. Grell remembered getting in one of those bath things then everything  was hazy. Recalling a white hot pain almost like laying on a bed of angry jellyfish, but nothing more than that.    
  
The mer tilted his head looking up at the human who was busying himself darting around into unseen places before coming with a ..what was that? blanket? no that was a shirt it had those holes in it for your head and arms.   
  
"Arms up. " William commanded and of course Grell complied quickly. Allowing the oversize shirt flutter over the mers slender form.   
  
Grell struggled a bit on his sore limbs finally managing to stand. William almost has a heart attack right there seeing the redhead standing in one of his sleep shirts that hung to long on Grells arms  hiding his hands and skirted those long legs just mid thigh.  Not to mention the look of glee on that angelic face as the mer looked down and hugged the soft cotton. ...too cute.  
  
"Right, well I believe we should both get some rest as tomorrow will be a full day, I realize you may not be tired but to try..so, goodnight." William quickly spun on his heels trying to make it to his bedroom as soon as possible, he could shower in the morning. ..A very cold cold shower.   
  
Grell stood alone in the living room a moment  glancing over to the place where William had disappeared into. This wouldn't do of course, didn't his willu know sleeping alone was cold and lonely?  The mer made up his mind and ambled over to the door trying the knob only to find the thing wouldn't budge. He grunted leaning into it before resorting to scratching pathetically at the wood. "Willu ! OPEN!"   
  
After around 10 straight minuets of this Spears gave up opening the door to see a tear streaked face kneeling in the doorway. My did he feel like the worlds biggest heel.  "Alight, I suppose it can not be helped. Come along now," William signed holding out a hand to the sniffling siren.   
  
The two settled down into Williams bed, to be honest no one but him had ever been in the king sized bed, somehow now it felt much smaller. Grell wasting no time to snuggle right up against him, William took a few deep breaths telling himself it was nothing really. Grell was simply so childlike, that's it ... the merman simply  knew no better.   
  
William was defiantly not enjoying the feel of the soft skin or warmth pressed to his side. He didn't take any joy in the soft smell of sea and salt that lingered in the garnet locks that currently lay on his chest.

No, William T Spears didn't care for this at all, he had his pride. _  
_

 


	9. ~Take your Mer to work day

Monday morning greeted William T. Spears the way it did every work week, well almost.   
  
While the repetitive chime of his cell phone sang out in the early morning darkness, alerting the human to the glaring reality that is the working mans hour of 6am, other aspects of his day were new. Like the weight of another body on his chest, and the legs of said body twined with his own. For a blurry moment he could have enjoyed this, of course that would mean pushing aside years of repressed emotion and highly valued personal space.

So that wasn't happening, instead William reached out silencing the phone so he could peel himself to freedom.

Wiggling out from under the clingy redhead should have awarded him some lifetime achievement award, added to some other pesky complications that the situation presented. Such as having a silken thigh rubbing between his legs, William was now sporting a bite mark on his knuckle from where he had to silence himself during the escape. Now for that ice cold shower he had mentally promised himself, he was a gentleman and refused to allow 'morning biology' to embarrass him.

After his frosty shower William stood in front of the vanity scowling at his reflection before slathering on shaving cream, a weekends worth of stubble was in no way appropriate for the workplace.

He had nearly finished when a voice jolted his concentration.

" Willu?"

Jumping with a start the razor bit in to the tender skin just below his left ear. "Jesus...Grell, I mean.. good morning." William trying his best to contain his irritation.  
  
The mer blinked a bit before catching the minuscule coppery scent of blood. With out warning Grell scampered up and inclined on tiptoe licking at the razor nick like a kitten seeking milk.  
  
This action seemed perfectly natural of course to the mer, after-all he was trying to get the human to court him and part of courting was protection. Seeing his Willu hurt even to such a small degree prompted a typical response to 'tend' to the wound.   
  
William however froze in place staring at the redhead. "ah..um.."  what do you say ? Could you not lick me so casually?  That sounded like a phrase he never thought he'd say.   
  
So instead William decided to focus on the 'social unacceptability aspect', taking Grell firmly by the shoulders and trying to ignore the serene almost proud little grin the mer was wearing. " Grell, humans do not behave like that understand. You simply can not ... use your saliva so freely on another person, it is unsanitary as well as an invasion of personal space."  
  
Grells shoulders slumped and his brows turned at the scolding, why didn't his Willu understand he was just helping? If anything he should be praising him.   
  
William let his hands fall way to finish getting ready, chancing a side glance to the siren mopping currently seated on the closed toilet. Grell looked a little sad and oddly adorable holding his folded legs chin rested on his knees; those long ruby locks pooling on the floor. It's not as if Will could have stayed angry if he tried.   
  
"Come here, you need to learn how to become presentable at the very least." He said in a bored tone motioning the redhead over.   
  
Grell was more than pleased to be given attention again, skipping over bouncing on the balls of his feet brimming with excitement.   
  
William rolled his eyes and suppressed the twitch in the corner of his mouth that wanted to smile at the egar little display. He picked the mer up by the hips setting the slender male onto the vanity counter. "Alright, I suppose we will start with something simple such as dental hygiene."  
  
Taking a spare toothbrush from the closet William carefully selected what he considered a mildly flavored toothpaste and applied the green gel to the soft white bristles.  "Alright open your mouth."  
  
Grell gave the little pink device in the humans hand a pointed look. He had watched William put the green squishy stuff on it and understood what he was being ordered to do, he just wasn't sure about this. Still he wanted desperately to impress his human counterpart whom he had already presumed to be an alpha. With luck perhaps the human would find favor in him for doing as he was directed.   
  
Reluctantly the mer opened his mouth, William with out thinking there could possibly be a poor reaction, _how wrong he was_ , stepped closer holding the sirens chin and putting the oral brush in the cavern of sharp teeth.   
  
Not surprisingly, once the sharp mentholated peppermint flavor hit the mers tongue those powerful jaws snapped shut and William was pulling back the handle of the severed toothbrush. He would also not admit to shrieking as his fingers had narrowly escaped the same fate as the poor medium Oral-B .   
  
Grell promptly spit the rest of the offending horrible tasting plastic out with clatter in the sink as he wiped at his tongue desperate to get the loud taste that was currently burning in his nasal cavity.   
  
"r-right" William stammered tossing the shattered handle in the rubbish bin. " We will just skip that for now, perhaps tending to your appearance some then."  
  


* * *

  
**Grell POV**  
  
My Willu is grooming me!! I never thought this day would come, oh I had seen so many color-borns and their black tails doing this and had been so very jealous. And here i thought these land walkers were so different and that my Willu didn't understand. Now here he is combing my hair for me, I can't help but feel the heat flooding my cheeks as he carefully brushes through each section of Ruby strand. My mother would be so pleased, I feel a little sad that she worried so much for my happiness at the end but, perhaps she knows that I finally found a home to belong to and maybe soon a strong capable mate to care for me.   
  
I lean back sighing happily, this thing he is using its called a Comb  I think, it's really brilliant much better than using ones fingers. I think i have seen some similar in the sunken ships i used to investigate. Although, those where usually broken and missing teeth.   
  
"alright, all done. I'm afraid I'm not proficient in the styling of long hair however. Perhaps Ronald can fix it in a sensible fashion once we get to the office. We do need to make sure your clothed however before leaving the house." he said standing behind me with his arms crossed surveying me.  
  
I of course sat up straight trying to look as long, lean and beautiful as possible. One must put on a show if one is to be considered desirable darlings.   
  
"Clothes..Shirt?" I asked tugging at the shirt that smelled of my delicious willu that i got to sleep in. Learning human words is hard by the way.   
  
"Yes, though something else I am not sure if i have anything smaller however." Willu said adjusting his glasses.. I learned that's what they are called, he is very careful with them  I have noticed.   
  
I watch Willu fret in his small room the humans call a closet, pulling out different things  but he doesn't seem satisfied, then he looked at me with color flooding his face before reaching up taking down a box . I'm not sure what's in there but he looks very uncomfortable about it.   
  


* * *

  
  
William knew by just giving his wardrobe a once over nothing was going to fit Grell well enough to actually stay on the slim male. So, he made a choice looking up at the white box on the shelf. He had ordered it as a gift for Ms. Hopkins' birthday because, since they were dating that was what a gentlemen did, it was obligatory to present a gift on holidays and events. He had simply glimpse the brand tag at the back of one of her dresses one evening and after a short internet search ordered the first sensible thing in the appropriate price range.   
  
"I..suppose it can not be helped, as unorthodox as this may be." William said opening the lid to the box and lifting out the peach layered skirt. Thinking about it now he knew Nina would have just smiled, thanked him and never wore the feminine understated garment. So perhaps it was being put to better use, even if it was on a man.   
  
He settled on an old grey t shirt that had been shrunk slightly in the wash, at least the mer would be covered enough.   
  
However what William had failed to consider was the lack of suitable undergarments this becoming painfully obvious when Grell was happily spinning in the voluminous skirt, giving Mr. Spears quite the show.   
  
Completely flustered William ransacked his dresser until he found the gag gift Slingby had given him last Christmas, a pair of red bikini's for men. This was the smallest thing he owned so hopefully it would do because there was no way William Spears was going call any of his colleges to barrow underwear. 

* * *

  
  
The mornings excitement set aside William made the choice to grab breakfast on the way, they were already running late considering they had to stop at the corner drug where William grabbed the first pair of shoes that fit Grell, a pair of black rubber sandals. The man at the register was in Williams opinion all to friendly trying to engage the redhead in conversation. Spears had a bit of pride blooming that Grell for the most part, clung to his arm trembling a bit from all the new sights and sounds. It was nice to be so needed for once.  
  
Arriving at the mortuary led to squeals of delight from both Alan and Ronald at how cute Grell looked. Added to this was Slingby and Undertaker poking fun at William for the fact Grell looked even more like a woman.   
  
Eric going as far as to say  "Will ya sly o'l dog, never knew you would be into that sort of thing, don't  blame ya I have seen Alan in a little slip a time or two and he has the legs for it." The Scotsman winking a bit making his supervisor blush fiercely   
  
The morning was productive as it could be, Grell was content enough to take up residence in Williams Office as he worked. The Mer trilling happily looking over coffin catalogs. This worked at least for an hour until the Mer got restless and decided to perch on Williams desk in a rather lewd fashion  trying to touch the human face and hands as much as possible.  
  
William simply couldn't be distracted in such a way.    
  
So Grell was dumped off on Alan who was more than happy to entertain the siren, that was until he lost track of Grell who decided to have a nap in one of the caskets in the display room. The red head gave quiet the fright to a couple coming in to look at options to bury there dear departed Auntie.

This left Spears to profusely apologize.  
  
Oddly enough the saving grace of the day came from everyone's favorite embalmer.    
  
Undertaker disappeared down into the basement with the sulking red head until the end of the day. In truth William had been worried that the sight of bodies and blood would have terrified the mer. However having not heard a single sound of  complaint or disaster for the rest of the work day did little to quell his fears.Who knew what was going on down there?

  
So at have past 5  William descended the stairs and into the prep room. Greeted by the soft melodic sounds of classical violin. What he didn't expect was to see Ronald Knox holding a hair brush with several booby pins in his mouth styling Grell's hair up into an elaborate twist with braids. Or Undertaker giggling to himself  with his case of cosmetics used for last moment touch ups on their...clients.   
  
"Ello Willy boy! Just in time to take this lovely dear out for tea i should think." The elder male commented with a wink spinning around the chair where Grell was perched.   
  
William felt his heart stop.  Beautiful angel, a gift from the sea that could put even the purest pearl to shame.  High cheekbones dusted in rose hue, lips glossed  the color of ripe cherries and long feathers lashes that now looked even more devastating inked in black .  
  
Ronald noticed the wide look on his bosses face and snickered slipping over to hug the mortician, "Looks like we did good eh love?"   
  
"Ehehehe! I should say so m'dear looks as though we broke Willys noggin a touch."   
  
Grell wrapped his arms around himself under the scrutiny, "Willu, is happy now?"   
  
William coughed a bit looking away and adjusting his glasses. Why was it suddenly so warm now? What is this warm in the office? " Yes, well I have come to collect Grell. As you so pointed out it is an appropriate time for tea. I can see the two of you have had your fun."   
  
"Oh come on boss, a compliment wouldn't kill you!" Ronald scowled   
  
Spears however simply held out his arm and beckoned the Mer to follow.   
  
"bye bye Undie! bye bye Ronnie! " Grell waved and dashed off  latching onto Williams arm trilling happily  talking as animatedly as he could with his still some-what limited vocabulary.   
  


* * *

  
  
Eric was coming back from servicing the mortuary hearse when he noticed his old friend and the redhead walking out arm and arm and hailing a cab.  "Well would you look at that." He muttered locking the vehicles doors.    
  
"Their going to tea, I suggested the violet cafe." Alan said from the back entrance door. " I think it's sweet you know, it's a bit like a first date."   
  
Slingby shook his head, "Yeah, that's well and good but haven't ya forgotten something key love?"  
  
"Oh and whats that?"  
  
Eric ran a hand over the untamed side of his dirty blond hair. "Nina Hopkins"   
  



	10. A Nina sort of problem.

The next few days went by with pleasantly no large problems, William making little adjustments here and there to care for his new flatmate. Hygiene issues had been a struggle, after several more broken or shredded toothbrushes a child's oral rinse was decided on. The mer found the fruity flavor amicable and despite William's worries Undertaker reassured him it was well enough. Further, on examination and careful questioning of the mer, the elder man felt it was safe to assume that like most sea creatures with a carnivorous or omnivorous diets, Grell's teeth would likely grow back if they should be damaged in anyway.

They also found a happy medium for bathing by restricted water amounts, not fully submerging the redhead was the safest option. William also got a bit of a shock when the very nude mer charged into the bathroom and demanded that they 'groom' together. This he fervently denied, which led to pouting from his companion. The agreement finally met with a William red-faced clad in a pair of swimming trunks sponging down his insistent new friend back while the mer trilled happily.

Meal time had also been altered, William had to acclimate Grell to things other than fish and shellfish. He was amused with how taken the mer was with sweets. All the breathtaking sounds of enjoyment the other made were distracting to say the least. Then of course the use of utensils was still an issue. Grell had eaten with his hands for his entire life and didn't understand the need to use forks or spoons, then again he had also eaten his food raw. This was painfully obvious when William had purchased a live lobster with intent on boiling it only to hear a loud crunch and have his face fill with horror as the mer bit into the squirming creature. Much dry heaving later William warily explained that humans cook their food and that it wasn't proper to eat it still alive.

As the weekend came so did something, or rather someone William had completely forgotten about.

* * *

 

It was Saturday morning William's usual day off, he puttered around the kitchen while Grell was happy enough laying on the sofa in one of the new outfits Alan had picked out. Clothing had been another point of mild contention, since being put in a skirt Grell refused to wear trousers. Eric had told William it wasn't that big of a deal with the red sirens slender build and beautiful features it was likely no one would be the wiser, and even if they did clock Grell as being a man whose business was it of theirs? This was the 2000's and it wasn't as if people were completely intolerant.

William still found it...distracting. Looking out from the kitchenette seeing those long sleek legs draped over the armrest sent a shiver down his spine. Nina hadn't drawn this type of reaction and that woman lived in form fitting clothing that accentuated her every curve. That's when another thought came to Spears....Nina.... it was Saturday.... they always had tea on Saturday..." oh bloody hell"

**To late.**

To Spears horror the buzzer to his flat rang, it was half noon and she was here...maybe if he didn't answer he could just call her later and claim some sort of illness and then....oh no where was Grell.

William thought his heart just dropped to his feet when he noticed the mer was no longer on the sofa. He came skidding around the corner of the kitchenette just in time to see the redhead open the door. Any objection dying before it could escape.

" Well hello! Aren't you a darling little thing I didn't know my sweet William had company, are you Eric's sister with all that red hair you must be a Scot"! Nina said cheerfully brushing Grell aside as she walked in. Of course she would assume Alan and Eric must be here and this must be some relation to the brass Scotsman because William T. Spears was to dull to have a Mistress, sweet but dull.

" Nina.." William honestly didn't know what else to say . "Your..early.." he knew that wasn't so.

The woman blinked owlishly before pointing to the clock on the wall. " why no love I'm right on time, so where are the other boys? I hope not having a quick snog anywhere ..And me with out my camera! " She giggled wandering up to William and kissing him on the cheek.

Grell growling a bit at the display still having not said a word. He certainly did not like the affection this new human was placing on his willu.

The mer made up his mind and scampered from the hall pressing himself to Williams' side right in front Ms. Hopkins. Oh what William wouldn't have given for a hole to go dive in, that however was not to be at least not yet. If the look on Nina's face was anything to go by though he may have need of burial services none the less.

" William...what's all this then" she gestured to the tall redhead who was currently glued to her boyfriends side.

"Nina..this is not Eric's sister. " His explanation seemed to stall there, he couldn't very well tell the truth, for one she'd likely think it was an out and out lie..' _yes this is Grell a merman I rescued who is now living in my flat wearing women's clothes.'_ yeah he wasn't telling her that.

Unfortunately his lack if explanation left things open for her own ideas to form. " Would you excuse us a moment." her voice was controlled but brimming with anger as she assessed Grell. William nodded at the siren and softly prompted the other to go and check on the pigeons.

"Nina..this.."

"No!.." She stopped him holding up her hand eyes blazing. " you will listen to me William Spears."

oh god, her hands were on her hips and feet set apart, this did not bode well at all. William gulped adjusting his glasses trying to prepare himself for the right chew-out he was about to receive.

" I don't know what's going on here or if this some midlife crisis your going through- bringing this young girl into your flat to have some sort of weekend fling. Mind, I will not be made a fool of. I knew there was something wrong between us because of the lack of intimacy, I was starting to think you were either sexually repressed or just impotent. Now I see those are not the case by this... child you have running around your flat, my Lord William she looks younger than Ronald."

William pinched the bridge of his nose in desperation, he shook his head and offered a weak retort , " Nina this is not what you think it is I can assure you."

Her eyes narrowed in challenge ." oh? and just what is it because I for one would love to know."  
  
His father always said honesty could get you out of anything..maybe just half honesty this time though. " Nina, your very mistaken. Grell is not ...product of a mid-life crisis or any such nonsense. And HE..despite his current attire is not some underage girl as you seem to think."  William crossed his arms and raised his chin proudly. Surly that would stop this madness.   
  
He stood there waiting for an apology and it did not come, instead what came was Nina's gasp of realization as she looked at him as if he head sprouted wings.   
  
"OH..oh god it all makes sense now."  
  
Williams brows knit in confusion.."Sorry?"  
  
Nina brought her hands up to her lips and then smiled sadly, the anger draining from her face. "Oh William...oh dear sweet William I see now, I should have seen it but you didn't want me to did you. You have been hiding all this time haven't you ?"

She clasped his hands in hers, William still looking utterly lost as to what epiphany the woman had just had.  
  
"I see, well I can't say I'm not disappointed but i have always felt people should be free to be who they are and its really alright William. I understand and we can still be friends you know I'm very excepting of homosexuals."   
  
........ a small place in William Spears brain exploded.   
  


* * *

  
  
The next hour and a half found William seated numbly on the love seat with Grell cuddling his arm. He vaguely  had the presence of mind to lie about Grell's origins and give a believable reason for his limited vocabulary.  
  
 _"His parents were Missionaries in a remote jungle in Africa ever since he was a child so he only speaks a bit of English."_  
  
Nina believed it, and Grell was just pleased as punch no longer feeling threaten by the woman. In fact the two got on famously  as William sat there processing what had just happened.  
  
His girlfriend..well...ex-girlfriend now, thinks he's gay and living with a lovely cross dressing redhead.  Worse yet, as he glanced side ways at the pair now giggling over tea; was he wasn't sure if wasn't true.   
  


William ..had some serious thinking to do.


	11. There is no logic in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also as a side one this is the inspirational music I used for this chapter - Alone by Celine Dion, the specific lyric I feel like captures this chapter. "Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you."  
> So do give that a listen if you like.

William needed space after Nina left, he needed to mentally regroup and he couldn't do that with a clingy redhead in his flat.

An emergency call was placed to Alan whom kindly agreed to...Mer-sit, for lack of a better term. Grell had been a little confused watching William pack an overnight bag for him. The redhead became even more distressed when Alan came to get him.

"No! No! Willu please to let Grell stay! No!" he whined pathetically thinking he was being cast away from the man that the Mer was beginning to regard as his alpha. This unbeknownst to William of course.

Grell's fretful pleading tugged at William's heart, this giving him even more reason to create distance. "It is just for the night Grell do calm down."

Alan looked between them a moment before shuffling a dejected Grell toward himself, the mer instantly folded to the comfort and began sobbing into the brunettes shoulder. "William... may I ask why I'm taking Grell for the night? Mind, it's fine I just... well has something happened?"

William stepped away smoothing down his rumpled polo, avoiding eye contact like the plague. "Nina was here," he said simply.

Humphries eyes widened, "oh I see, I suppose that didn't go well?"

William's look of cold indigence answered that question.

"I see, well take care then. I'll bring him back round after breakfast in the morning, you should take the day tomorrow William. Don't worry I can mind things at work for the day, plus I should think Grell will be out of sorts tonight." Alan said gesturing to the still simpering mer clinging to him like a frightened child.

William agreed, if begrudgingly, and showed them out. He felt something crack inside him at the final look Grell cast him. It read of complete and total depression and betrayal.

* * *

Once he was alone William sought silence in his bedroom. He had never been one to pine and slouch about like a whining teenager, not since we was a teenager at least. However the inviting mattress and goose down duvet seemed to call him into a comforting sulk.

"I'm not gay." He said to the empty room. "It's fine there's nothing at all wrong about it but I'm not."

Convincing the four walls seemed to not work, considering what William knew he did that morning in the shower just a few feet away.

"He just looks so feminine that's all."

Grell wasn't female though, and that was very clear this morning when William had woken up with the slighter male wrapped around him. It wasn't just Grell's face or mannerisms, it was that soft warm body formed to his own. It was long silken limbs twined over him, the feel of unmistakable male musculature. Even with Grell's lithe shape, the definition was there and William had subconsciously indulged in it.

A harsh groan broke from Spears throat and he rolled over pressing his face into the pillow on the other side of the bed. He huffed out a breath and drew in air, his own bedclothes betrayed him. The warm floral scent filled his nose and sent a twinge to the pit of his stomach.

" fu¢k..." the curse was soft and weak against the pillow case.

William was not the type if man to use course language, but right now he had nothing else to for it. This was so unwelcome this. Caring. He had never been so physically attracted to anyone; William had made an effort not to. Connections were painful; they left you raw when they were broken. The only reason he agreed to date Nina was to placate his friends.

This was bound to happen, she would have left eventually. That didn't bother him as much as the why part of the equation.

William could see from her perspective how it must look, but she didn't seem surprised. True he well refused sex but not having sex with a woman didn't make you gay.

_Did he want to have sex with Grell?_

The thought sent his heart racing, he couldn't... he wouldn't... Grell wasn't even human for Christ sakes! That wasn't the answer though.

_Did he want to?_

William growled tossing his glasses to the nightstand before pressing the heels of his palms over his eyes. This was insane! He shouldn't be even entertaining these thoughts, Grell knew nothing of this world and seemed so innocent.

He isn't a child though.

Grell wasn't human but he was obviously mature for his own species, if anything the mer should have instincts that are more primal.

He did, Grell was jealous of Nina, William knew that was true but had subconsciously rejected the idea. The truth was the redhead had behaved so... territorial. All this time William had chalked the mer's apparent preference of him as because William had been the one he first saw. What if it was more than that?

No. no... stop it Spears you are trying to find justification for an unhealthy perversion.

Williams mind scolded him; the man shot up out of bed and stormed into the bathroom. He needed to cool his head and relax, just stop thinking for a while.

Oh but then there was that accursed cubicle of tile and glass. It knew his deep dark secretes and taunted him, it was as if the taps whispered, 'no one will know.'

"This is absurd, honestly I'm a grown man I should be able to control myself." William said scowling at his reflection in the glass. "Yet, I'm also talking to myself."

He groaned leaning forward his forehead thudding on the shower door. He needed to just not think of anything, not work, not Grell, not Nina, and definitely not any feelings. Therefore, William resigned himself to what he swore was going to be a purely wholesome shower followed by a kip on the sofa and a late supper. Completely sure this would be the answer to his problems.

* * *

*****WARNING*-*you know why don't play dumb its just...self-love yeah dats what's we gunna call dis herez *** **

* * *

****  


Standing under the hot spray William let his head fall back, his skin drinking up the much-needed massage of the raining droplets. Empty...Empty your mind. He kept thinking, which should have been a sign that this wasn't going to work.

He leaned forward folding his arms against the faux marble walls resting his forehead and arching his shoulders under the water. The nearly scalding turned sending rivers over his knotted and tress laden spine. Nothing, static, white noise, empty.

William opened his blurry eyes to look down at the tile floor and swirling suds as they journeys down toward the drain. There was a bottle of body wash propped up against the glass door.

'Heart Throb' it was called, it had taken them hours in the store for Grell to decide on the liquid soap. For a creature so used to residing underwater the Mer had a surprisingly sensitive nose.

William reached down taking the small slender bottle in his hands before popping the shiny silver cap and pouring a bit into his hands. He had no idea what he was doing, well perhaps subconsciously he did but this was soon forgotten in the indulgent sent of the rich fragrance that his brain had begun to associate with the red Mer.

Now when William closed his eyes he could empty away all thought and leave just one.

_Grell._

Long sleek legs, peach blushing skin, long silken ruby hair. The scent wafted around him in the showers steam and encompassed his scenes sending the man into a self-contained sensory nirvana. Every nerve fired at once crying out at the new sensations, desperately craving the blissful endorphins of dopamine his brain was cranking out at the olfactory input.

_Grell._

All of a sudden, the prospect of an entirely wholesome shower for the soul purpose of clearing ones head was the furthest thing from the humans mind.

William felt his hand ghost over his abdominal; this was just biology nothing more. He was a healthy man and as such had certain ...urges. It didn't matter that those urges had been far and in-between to entirely non-existent until he meet sea faring beauty he was currently in cohabitation with.

_Denial._

The sucked in a breath through clenched teeth daring fingertips trailed over heated flesh. The mental fantasy of being touched by smaller hands with long elegant fingers. Looking down into those unusual eyes of green and gold. William wasn't even afraid of those razor sharp teeth he was so far gone. Just visualizing that soft wet pink tongue.

"Oh ...god..." he muttered to himself as his wrist moves in long languid strokes.

The Mer seemed so innocent and yet at the same time there was lingering in the redhead's mannerisms. Grell had a life before, did he have lovers? Had someone touched him like this?

A possessive part of William's brain hopped not, he wanted to be the only hands to leave marks on that supple flesh. He wanted to grab those lightly muscled arms and spin the siren around, to push and pull and bend the slighter male to his will. God he wanted it.

William tuned his back thumping against the shower wall as he slid down the floor.

_Close, so close._

This was more, he hadn't been this aroused by anyone since his formative years. Which of course then a rather risqué department store ad for undergarments was enough to get young men of a certain age going. This was different, in his minds eye spears wasn't just envisioning the rough vulgar exchange as purely physical satisfaction.

He could see the fanning of ruby hair across the bedclothes. He wanted to taste every inch of that porcine flesh. He wanted to see what made the other cry with ecstasy and beg with need. Moreover, he never wanted to let go.

William's body jerked as he groaned biting his lips to keep the name on his mind from escaping.

_This was bad...this was very bad._

* * *

**end-o-yums_________**   


After William had vacated his shower he found him self settled into bed alone, it felt strange now being alone. Looking over at the empty pillow he knew how illogical this all was, he hadn't opened himself up to feelings in such a long time and now here he was contemplating...a relationship?

Was that even possible with Grell?

As the play-writes say there is no logic in love, he had come this far with a being that by all known logic shouldn't even exist.

Why stop now?

If only he was sure that the Mer would understand his intentions, the last thing William wanted was to be seeing as aggressive in that manner. Still if Grells previous behavior was any indication the Mer was welcoming of affection, far more than William was actually. This would be a learning experience for them both.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow things will change._


	12. Chapter 12- Missing Mer.

**Chapter 12- Missing Mer.**

 

William ended up sleeping a bit longer than intended. Which was unusual for him but considering the events of the past 24 hours, this could be an excusable occurrence.

 

When he did get up he remembered Humphries suggestion of 'taking the day'. Normally Spears was not one for impromptu vacations but he supposed that he could use the time wisely. After all Allen was capable and likely had everything in hand, no need to worry.

* * *

Allen felt bad for Grell; the poor dear had been moping since the night before. Also having the redhead in the house overnight had proved... atypical. For instance, when Allen and Eric had been in bed when the redhead came in the bedroom and promptly snuggled up under Allen's chin. It was all very innocent of course; Allen had no way of knowing that Grell's reasoning was that he reminded the Mer of his deceased mother.  If the human had known, it would have made him coddle the siren that much more.

 

 The next morning proved even more challenging, Allen's naturally soft heart made the man want to do everything possible to cheer up the mer.

 

"Eric, do you think you can go in without me, I know it's a lot to ask but we do have those interns from the collage there and I think Ronald can hold down the office on his own if your there for moral support at least." Allen asked, poking his head in the bathroom while his partner finished shaving.

 

Eric smiled raising his chin slightly to trim up the edges of his goatee, "you're worried for red eh?" he said with a wink. He really knew the brunette to well.

 

Allen slipped into the tiled room wrapping his arms around the taller male's waist and pressing a kiss between Eric's bare shoulders. "He's just been so sad, like a little lost puppy. It would do him good I think for a trip out to the shops doesn't you think?"

 

"Whatever you want love, be careful though yeah, something happens to em' and William will kill us both."

 

Of course Allen would be careful, he was extremely responsible...

 

__

* * *

until of course he was not.

 

It is amazing what can happen when you look away for a split second.

 

Allen had taken Grell to a street market; there were venders everywhere and lots of color, sounds, and new smells for the newly human Mer to explore. Humphries had been quite proud of himself when he saw the redhead's eyes light up at the sight of the place.

It didn't take long for Grell to start tugging Allen form place to place pointing out things and becoming inquisitive over item's he'd never seen before. The brunet spoiled him with little treats here and there, sweets mostly, and Grell was soaking up the new information like a sponge.

In just under an hour, the Mers sentence structure seemed less childlike, even if his comprehension was still immature. It was a big step in the right direction and Allen just knew William would be impressed.

 

Allen had been preoccupied with a book vender, he told Grell to be still for just a moment and then they would go and see if he could find something small to pick out for William. The mer seemed content with this idea and Allen turned his back to peruse the selection of paper backs.

 

However when the brunette looked back to find the spot next to him empty he panicked.

 

Allen looked frantically up and down the lanes of venders trying to peer out into the crowd for a spot of red. How could he possibly lose Grell!

 

_______________________________________

 

**Grell Pov**

 

I do hope Will is not mad at me. He sent me away after that Nina woman left, it seems like everyone sends me away. I don't belong with my people and I fear I won't be long with Will. I was hoping so much he would want to become my alpha. I suppose I should have known better.

 

Allen and his mate Eric are so kind. He reminds me so much of my mother, his gentle and soft I wonder why he and Eric don't have any pups? Maybe Eric is like me, that's another thing about this world I like; the humans don't seem to care about that sort of thing. I have seen so many pairs without pups and no one even bats an eye.

Then again there are so many of these humans, I guess it's not so important.

 

Spending the night with Allen and Eric wasn't the same as being with Will. Allen did let me in the nest oh. Bed, humans call it a bed. He let me sleep there with him and Eric, but still it's not the same as when I share a bed with Will. I miss his scent, it's so comforting and clean. I haven't felt so safe in too long. I just want to show him that I can belong here too.

 

Allen took me out to a place humans call ' open markets' It reminds me of the trade villages we Mer have, usually the old or lame set up little camps in the trench caverns where its much safer for those without pods. They make things like weapons or trinkets and trade them for food.

 

Human's trade for a thing called money. Allen explained it in the cab, apparently the leaders made this special paper with faces on it. In Briton which is where we are the Queen is on the paper, then when humans want something they give this paper which they take and exchange for other things. It all seems rather tedious to me.

 

 

While Allen and I walked through the market looking at all of the colors and human we stopped by a booth he wanted to look at. I didn't mind Allen had been so kind to me, he even said we could find something for William. Humans are so strange, usually it's the alphas who present trinkets to the omegas to try and win favor with them. Apparently though here anyone can do this, I really want to find something special for Will, maybe then he will let me stay if I court him properly.

 

As I was waiting for Allen I looked around at the stalls nearby, nothing stood out enough. Also I was not sure what some things were.  I glanced over the crowd trying see into the distance, unfortunately I have notices that each day my eyes feel strange, I have to squint them a bit to see farther. There in the crowed I saw something or rather someone.

 

 

Allan was losing his mind, darting between the crowds fearfully calling for the mer, he had to stop to retrieve his inhaler trying to calm down. A kindly old woman stopped seeing the brunettes panic and asked if he had lost sight of a child.

 

"Ye.. I mean no, well...N-not exactly...he's an adult but..." he struggled with the wording. However the woman just noted and motioned for a security guard.

 

"This young man has lost his friend in the crowd, apparently the other young man might be challenged."

 

Allan flinched at how the woman put it but he couldn't explain how childlike Grell was by telling the truth because then he would look insane.

The security officer took the sirens description and sent a message over the radio to other personnel to make their way through the market and try and locate the red head. Allen meanwhile needed help, he wasn't sure Grell would not simply run away if approached by a uniformed officer.

 

So he called Eric.

* * *

 

Eric had been down in the mortuary's morgue helping Undertaker dress a few clients when he felt his mobile vibrating in his back pocket.

 

He pulled out the device seeing the photo of his partner on the incoming screen "Oi mind if I take this" he said flashing the screen to the silverette.

 

"Go ahead, tell Allen I say hello and bring back some sweeties! Ehehehehe"

 

Slingby rolled his eyes, steeping away to answer the call.

 

 

"ello Love, have a nice trip with red yeah?"

 

_"Well, um no  ...that is to say....oh...oh Eric I lost Grell! I just looked away for a moment and then he was gone!"_

 

Slingby pinched the bridge of his nose hearing the absolute panic in his partner's voice. "Alright just calm down and tell me where you are."

 

At this Undertaker looked up from his work, the older man arching a brow at the one sided phone call.

 

_'We're at the market down on Easton. Eric, the security is helping because well I may have indicated something to the effect that Grell was special. I couldn't have them thinking he was on drugs you know the way he behaves.  I just... I'm afraid that even if they find him he will just run away from them. He's not good with strangers. .. William is going to kill me!"_

 

Eric took out a pen and jotted down the address. "Don't worry lovely I'll be there in two shakes and we'll find in in no time you'll see. No need to worry Will just yet yeah?"

 

Allen sighed into the phone still frantically searching through the crowd. _"Yes, your right. I'll keep looking, phone when you arrive?"_  


 

"You know I will, and I'll bring the Calvary" Eric said ending the call with the customary 'I love yous'

 

"Oi, get those interns to finish that and do the Edmond viewing, we have an emergency." Eric said snatching his keys off the counter.

 

Undertaker was already slipping off his apron and gloves before the call had ended. "Yes I gathered that, is Allen alright?"

 

"Ron! Move your arse!" Slingby shouted up the stairs, the younger man in question popping his head around the door jam. "Rude! What is it?"

 

Eric looked to under taker then back to Ronald, "Grell is missing."


	13. Hello Old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Arawana* - A freshwater fish found in southeast Asia in a variety of colors including red, also known as the red dragon fish.

  
_He saw it, he was sure._   
  
  
Grell had been looking over at a table with things Alan called “paper weights.” There was one of a bird that looked a lot like Williams pet Winston, Grell thought the little bird would be perfect. He was just about to tell Alan when something else caught his eye, or rather someone.   
  
It was only a glance but that was all he needed, Grell darted off into the crowd, he had to know if his eyes deceived him. The face was a bit blurry from a distance but the hair, that bright red. It had to be, he didn’t see that many humans with hair like his. It had to be her, if he was able to come on land with the two-leggers maybe she had to.   
  
It had to be Madam Red.  
  
Grell weaved through the crowd intent on keeping the dot of crimson in his vision field. He wanted so badly to thrill out to her, but Alan had told him that it was better to speak the human language they call ‘English’ when in public.   
  
However with his heart pounding and adrenaline flowing as he pushed through the mass of humans, the words failed him.    
  
Finally he made it into a clearing at the end of the street, but there was no one. He looked left and right to see… nothing, had it been his imagination a trick of the light playing on his home sick heart. No. he had been so sure. Grell spun looking around at the human world that seemed to slow  in motion around him. People walking around,  mothers with prams pushing their children, the passing taxies and bustle of the city. All with out a single drop of red.   
  
The Mers shoulders dropped in defeat as he turned to go back to find Alan, when he realized he didn’t know where the little brunette had gone.   
Suddenly this had not seemed like such a good idea.  
  
The redhead turned in a circle looking around again  as the once calm world seemed to speed up and become frightening. The Mer brought his fingers to his lips and began whimpering.  His heart thundered in his chest, he didn’t like this. Even in the expanse of blue Grell never felt lost. Fingers curling up in his ruby locks as his eyes flitted franticly left to right. Again the words escaped him in a deluge of panic.   
  
A few soft clicking whines escaped his lips, where was he?  
  
Just as suddenly a hand darted out of the ally way the mer was standing in front of and tugged him into the darkness.   
  
He would have screamed if a hand had not planted firmly over his mouth.   
  
Duel ringed eyes of citrine and viridian locked with eyes of  red.   
  
**(The following dialog would not be in English just ya know for reference.)**  
  
“Shh, it’s all right” She smiled taking her hand off of his mouth.  
  
“Madam!” Grell trilled happily throwing his arms around her neck, she allowed the younger mer to nuzzle and thrill happily, and he was still so much of a pup.   
  
  
“Alright that’s enough of that. “ She said with a laugh holding him at arm’s length. “Now, how on earth did you get here? Do you know how dangerous what you almost did was. If a human were to hear you wailing out distress calls they would think you were some nutter and lock you away!”  
  
Grell deflated under her admonishing.   
  
“Now now” she soothed, carding her fingers through his hair and straightens up his shirt. “I just wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. Grell dear, I am happy your safe I really am but you need to tell me how you got here.”   
  
It wasn’t that she didn’t think he would have been smart enough to figure this out on his own the same way she had, it was just with what she had just seen, she found it difficult to accept he had been on land for long. She also doubted he had any experienced mer with him. As far as she knew there was only one other creature similar to their kind in the city.  
  
“Well you see...” Grell began to tell her his sorted tale of how Beast and her band of black tail alphas had chased him out and left him to die, of the shark and the boat and of course William.   
  
“He’s just so wonderful but I think I’ve ruined it. I don’t understand how these humans court at all. Things were go so well, we had been grooming together and he brought me food, we even slept in the same nest at night. I really thought that maybe he would ask me to be his.”    
  
Madam red smiled softly and tugged the younger man to her chest. “It’s alright dear men are fickle creature especially the human ones. Why don’t you come with me for now until we can get all this sorted out and find your William?”  
  
“Oh but we can’t! You see I came here with another of his pod, a little brunette named Alan He’s very kind. He… he reminds me a lot of mother.” Grell lowered his gaze twiddling his fingers together. “I thought I saw you and so I ran after you, Alan told me to stay close but I didn’t.”  
  
The madam considered this, peeking her head out of the ally way, she could see security guards sweeping through the crowds. That was not good, the last thing she needed was to get hauled in by the cops. “Well dear we can always call him later do you know his full name?”   
  
Grell pondered it for a moment, “Alan, but… Will always calls him Humphries.”   
“Right, then Alan Humphries, shouldn’t be too hard to find. Come on now dear you trust me don’t you?”   
  
Grell nodded, of course he trusted her Madam had always been there to help him when he was growing up, and being the only other red scale in the pod they had to stick together.   
  


* * *

  
**Meanwhile…**  
  
  
“It’s been two hours, we have to tell William. Or the police.” Ronald said as the trio sank back against the side of Eric’s car.   
  
“And tell them what when they ask for a description m’dear. _‘ oh yes officer we seemed to have misplaced out merman he’s about 5 7’ dry and around 7ft wet, red  and very fond of touching?’_ Somehow I don’t think they will take us very seriously.” The mortician said letting his head thump back on the car door.   
  
“He’s got a point mate, we can’t expect the coppers to be of much use. I do think we should tell William though, we can’t just keep telling him Grells staying at mine and Alan’s indefinitely and hope for the best.” Eric said in agreement   
  
Ronald just shook his head, “Ya know my mum did that when my hamster died, said Mr. Tiggels went on holiday in Bermuda and his flight was delayed.”  
  
Alan gave the young man a side glance. “Grell is not dead and he is not a hamster.”  
 Eric finally sat up gathering his keys from his coat pocket. “Well then, time to face the music, maybe our fearless leader will have a plan.” 

* * *

  
  
Grell stepped off the elevator in the 3rd floor flat, everything was so beautiful. Tones of red and black with warm dark wood everywhere.  “You really live here!”  
  
“English dear. You need the practice after all.” She said stopping to hang up her coat. “And yes I do, I  ...have found that my particular skills can be in high demand.”  
  
“Skills?’ Grell tilted his head watching her toe off her shoes and head toward the dining table her bag still in hand.  
  
She sighed, she knew her ‘job’ wasn’t exactly legal but it paid the bills and it wasn’t as if someone who had no identification or personal history could really walk into the Tesco and apply for a stocker’s position.   
  
“Yes dear, you see there are humans who provide certain services to other humans that… Well, are of a secretive nature. This makes for perfect employment opportunities for individuals like us. We will never be like them and we can never go home so we make our own place.” She smiled though it looked a bit sad.  
  
“I …don’t understand.” Grell said reaching out to touch her, he never liked seeing her so sad.   
  
The madam patted the top of his hand and led the younger Mer over to the dinning table where a large black duffle bag sat. “You see dear, I work for a man who… Let us say he has a fondness for creatures not known to man. He finds us interesting and because of that he helps us.”   
  
“So. He is a good man?” Grell questioned watching the woman’s posture stiffen.  
  
Angelina looked Grell in the eyes, as her voice grew serious. “No, he is the worst kind of man. However, he is all most of us having. You see dear there are only 3 types of humans who know about us; Those who hunt us and want to cut us open just to see what makes us tick, those who want to own us and cage us as there own little pets, and those who see us as a means to obtaining wealth.”  
  
Grell took a step back at her words, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking his head vehemently. “Will is good, he only cares for me.”   
  
Her tone softened once again. “I know you want to believe that dear, but please understand; humans are very skilled liars.” With that, the madam unzipped the duffel back and pulled out large white bundles wrapped in cellophane and tape.  “You see dear, my employer saved me. He told me I was valuable and that he would care for me. Then I realized when I meet the others what he really wanted and that was someone who could do his bidding and never leave.”   
Grell tilted his head looked at the parcel on the table. “What is it?”   
  
Angelina sighed and pulled out a chair flopping into is, “This my friend is what the humans call cocaine. It is quite valuable to the right person; it makes them forget their troubles for a time. I move it through the waterways for my employer. In return, I am paid handsomely and get to live well, no one cares how I look and I can come and go as I please. Just as long as I heed my masters requests, in a way its better than living in fear that one day beast and her lackeys would kill me. It is better than living out in the open and struggling to survive. Yet in a way its much worse, for your sake I hope what you say about this human you have is true.” she paused and held out her hand, taking the males long slender fingers in hers. “You deserve more than a cage sweetheart.”   
  
Just then, there was a buzz of the elevator signal someone else’s arrival to the flat, the madams eyes went wide and she cursed under her breath. “Grell quickly, I want you to hide and don’t come out until I call for you!” She said shoving the bright male down the hall and into a bedroom.  
  
The Mer pressed his ear to the closed door, what was happening? Whom was Madam so afraid of?    
  
The redhead strained to listen,   
  
“Your not answering your phone my little Arowana*” A mans voice purred.  
  
The mermaid snorted. “You didn’t leave message, what can be so important that you make a trip out here from your fancy uptown flat?”   
  
“It is very important; there has been a change in plan with the next shipment. My associate has decided not to meet on his boat but a cabin out in the woods so your services will not be needed. I will have Pluto deliver the goods in your stead.”   
  
Angelina laughed. “You’re letting that idiot lycan do a job on his own, come on Lau. Even you’re not that foolish.” 

* * *

  
Grell’s brows knitted together, were had he heard that name before? That is when it hit him, William’s neighbor. The strange Chinese man, the one that always had that woman with him, Grell had know the first time he saw her in the hall she was not human. 

* * *

  
  
“Oh not to worry little fish, I will have Angela go with him to keep him out of trouble.” Lau said airily   
  
“Wonderful, a succubus and her pet mutt, at least tell your not sending that creep show brother along to. She might be able to curb the wolf but that incubus is a menace.” She said zipping up the duffel bag and handing it over.   
  
“No, actually that is your new assignment; since Angela will be detained you will be babysitting Ash.” Lau said snapping his fingers.   
  
A new voice now, male sent an odd shiver down Grells spine. “Hello Red, we will have sooo much fun together.”

  
“Absolutely not! He isn’t welcome here!” the woman protected.    
  
“Not my problems, you two play nice; remember you wouldn’t want to find yourselves in some government lab now would you?” Lau warned.   
  
“Come now siren is my company so bad?” The other man said   
  
There was silence and the sound of the lift going down. “Stay here Ash, you follow me or stare at my ass I will gut you!” 

* * *

  
  
Grell steeped back from the door trembling. The sound of the madams’ footsteps grew closer; she slipped into the bedroom and locked the door behind her.   
  
“Change of plans dear, I need to get you out of here. If Ash gets a whiff of you there will be nothing I can do to keep him away.” She sounded serious with a lace of fear in her tone.   
  
Grell shook and backed himself into the wall, he wanted to say he could defend himself but he knew in this instance it wasn’t true, he could smell the alpha demonic pheromones of the incubus on his friend.  “I…I want Will.”  
  



	14. Unlikely Allies

**Ronald’s POV**  
  
All four of us are sitting in William’s kitchen and currently getting ‘that look’ the look that says _‘I am about 5 mins away from committing homicide_.’    
  
Whose bright idea was it to go tell William in person, which would be Eric? We should all use his body as a shield when they make a break for it  
  
Alan was simpering on the other side of me saying how sorry he is, I don’t think William cares at the moment. He started pacing about 3 mins ago, I’m wondering if we shouldn’t have taken all the knives out of the kitchen first. I’m too young and sexy to die, I tried to mention that to my saucy silver fox, he elbowed me in the ribs... Not cool. Seriously Damien is supposed to be on my side. I’ll show him he’s so not going to be touching my tenderoni tail tonight.   
  
Anyway, Grell is missing and that sucks. I was really starting to like the guy, it was like having a sister err brother. I was an only child so yeah, anyway I like him and I really hope he’s ok. Maybe he’s just scared and hiding out or wandered into a shelter someplace. Either way I hope we find him soon and not just for his sake but ours to. Will has always been a quiet guy and the quiet ones are the ones you have to worry about.   
  


* * *

  
William couldn’t believe this could happen, well actually he could. He had only taken Grell out a few times and he had to practically attach the mer to his person to keep the red head from wandering.  Still Grell never got too far and would always come running at the sound of his name. But not this time.   
  
According to his friends/coworkers/ bodies he’s going to have to hide if they don’t find Grell; they had looked everywhere. It had been a few hours since then and with every minuet that ticked by the siren could be getting farther away.

“Maybe. Maybe he would have gone to water, I mean the Thames is just a few blocks from there.” Ronald said cautiously.   
  
William glared at the Youngman, he wanted to tell him to shut up but it wasn’t a terrible observation.   
  
“I don’t think Red’d do that. “Eric added crossing his arms. “Not after what happened at the cabin in the bath, I think he’s smart enough not to submerge himself unless he absolutely had to.”   
  
“What if he had to?” Undertaker said looking grimly at everyone. This made William stop and a chill run down his back, yes they hadn’t thought of that.   
  
William sat down across from them steepling his fingers beneath his chin. “You mean what if someone else forced him to take such action?”  
  
“Indeed, we all are assuming that Grell is lost but what if he isn’t. What if someone took him or tried to take him.”  The silverette said, everyone one at the table looked at him with worry in their eyes. He could be right, it was the only logical explanation for the mer's disappearance.   
  
“What do we do? I mean if someone took him then we’re screwed!” Ronald said standing up panic striking the young man’s features.   
William sat back as the others spoke among themselves, he tuned out their worried gibberish, and he needed to think. He had to find someone who knows about things like this. Things of an unsavory nature.   
  
It hit him.  
  
“It can’t be helped, I’m calling Alistair.”   
  
The other four stopped wide-eyed staring at William as he picked up his phone, this was serious. If William was willing to call Alistair Chambers for help then…  
  
“Blimey…you’re in love...” Eric said staring at his longtime friend.   
  
  
William steeped out onto his balcony, phone in hand none too pleased to have to speak with the man he found repulsive at the best of times.   
  
The line rang and a cheerful woman answered. “Hello this is Mindy Mr. Chambers personal assistant how I may help you today.”   
  
“Tell him William Spears would like to speak with him.”   
  
The cheerful girl told him to wait one moment and the line was filled with some grotesque top 10 pop music that made William want to slit his own throat. After about 30 seconds a smooth tenor voice came on the line.   
  
“Well hello little pigeon how are you it’s been so long!”   
  
William was trying his best to calm his blood pressure and not end the call this instant. “Yes, indeed it has. I am calling to inquire if I might have your assistance on a matter of importance.”   
  
Alistair sighed theatrically, “Always so business like dear William, though I am intrigued on what a man in your macabre occupation might need me for? Do you have a high profile stiff and need some styling tips?” Chambers laughed at his own joke.  
  
Spears could almost see the overbearing blond lounging by a pool twirling his ridiculous hair during this conversation. “No it has nothing to do with my work. I assure you I would never subject a grieving family to your brand of theatrics.”  
  
“So cold William, were is that shy sweet little boy that used to come to my father’s party’s hmm? I miss him.”   
  
William ground his teeth having to take the phone away from his ear for a moment less he tell this lunatic what exactly he can do with his no doubt over priced bedazzled mobile. “He grew up and he has priority’s Alistair, one of which is in danger which is why I have resorted to calling you.”  
  
This seemed to quiet the eccentric man down immediately, all the putt on suave nonsense feel out of Alistair’s tone. It was one of those rare moments when he wasn’t the misbehaving play boy but rather the young man that Claudia had been such good friends with. “I see, you have finally found someone I’m very happy for you. Now tell me what’s happened and I will do whatever I can to help.”  
  
The contempt melted away as William’s shoulders relaxed “Someone one very important to me is missing, I fear that there may be foul play involved.”  
  
  
“Is there a reason why you can’t go to the police with this?” Alistair said. He was already up from his desk shooing away his assistant and pulling up a list of contacts on his tablet.   
  
“Yes, the person in question isn’t a British citizen.” William decided it was better to have Alistair assume that the man in question was in the country illegally. It made more sense than admitting that Grell was some fabled mythical creature.   
  
Alistair groaned and flopped back into his chair “Dear God this isn’t one of those Russian brides is it. William you’re so much better than that. “  
  
“No he is not a Russian mail order!” William snapped.  
  
“He? Oh well that is a surprise.”  Wonderful he could practically hear the smile in Chambers voice now.  
“If it’s a matter of deportation don’t worry I have a few contacts that can track that down, quite a few of the models working for smaller agencies are not here legally. That tends to garner attention. I’d say if it’s someone who nabbed your little dove they will call for a ransom to avoid turning him into the authorities.”  
  
William pinched the bridge of his nose, lying wasn’t going to work. “He is not. From another country per say.”  
  
“Well unless he’s from space William I don’t know what you’re worried about.” Alistair laughed but then stopped when he realized the other man was deathly silent.  “William, you know I am as open minded as the next so if there’s something more to this you need to tell me.”  
  
“If I did even you wouldn’t believe it.” William muttered falling back into one of the patio chairs.   
  
 Suddenly he didn’t have to say it, Alistair said it for him. “Is he not human?” Like it was the most normal thing in the world to ask. “He’s not... am I right?”  
  


“Yes... but...” William really didn’t know how to answer that sentence   
  
“Oh don’t be so shocked I work with fashion designers and celebrity’s not to mention all those damn lawyers, there’s a lot out there most people don’t know about. Now, what species is he and how long he has been gone, I’m going to be honest with you though the kind of people that would take him are not the kind of people that want money. You have to prepare to get your hands dirty if you’re really serious about this.”  
  
“I am very serious.”   
  
“Right, tell what I need to know and I’ll see what I can find.”  
  
William gave Alistair the details, who grell was... what he was. This whole conversation seemed so surreal, William wondered how long he’d been living this simple life with his eyes closed when there where monsters walking around in the daylight. Not that Grell was a monster but still it all seemed to...amazing.   
  
“I make a few calls and let you know, until then I’d suggest staying where you are. If he hasn’t been taken he will likely try to get back to the only place he knows.”   
  
“Alistair…Thank you.” William thought he’d never say such a thing to Alistair chambers but he meant it.   
  
The older man smiled looking over to a grainy old photograph in his office of Himself in a tennis uniform standing next to Claudia Spears. “I’m just keeping a promise.” 


	15. Siren Run

Madam Red looked between her frightened friend and her bedroom door, she knew that the flimsy piece of wood would not keep the incubus out if Ash knew Grell was here. She herself had tangled with the man once before and if it hadn't been for the kind hearted Lycan Pluto getting between them Ash would have had his way.

 

"Sweetheart listen to me you have to go, there's a canal not far from here it should take you through to the warehouse district if you head north until the water goes a bit tinny. No one will be there this time of evening." She said quickly digging through her bed side table pulling out a plastic box full of burner phones. She took one out checking the battery placing it in a water tight baggy.

 

"I can't get in the water!" Grell pleaded the last time he had it had been so painful, worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life and even the mere mention of doing so again seemed terrifying.  

 

The madam smiled sadly moving to cup the younger Mer's face in her hands. "I know dear but trust me it's only bad the first time, you will get used to it. You have to do this it's not safe here, now do as I say. Take off your clothes and I will put them in this bag for you. You can take one of my jackets to cover yourself on the way down the street to the canal, once you're out and dry dial 0 and tell the operator your friends name and do remember to use English dear. I know you're frightened but now is not the time."

 

Grell looked between his old friend and the window, the fire escape looked rickety and it was so far down. Still the idea of being claimed by anyone other than his darling Will was high motivation to get moving.

After all he was a survivor, a red tail, he escaped Beast and her thugs, outsmarted a shark, and made a life for himself on land. Something most of his kind would be far to afraid to do.

 

He could do this!

 

Grell steeled himself, pressing his lips in a firm line and nodding his head.

 

"Good boy, now get those clothes off and get moving. I have to go make sure my guest isn't wise to anything." Angelina said hugging her friend one last time leaving everything he would need on the bed as she left.

 

* * *

 

**Meanwhile**

 

William and his friends sat in the apartment waiting for the CEO of Druitt Beauty & Pharmaceuticals  to call back. William just hoped that  Alistair was telling the truth when he said, he 'knew people'.  He also knew that if Chambers came through for him he would likely owe the man, something he was not happy about.

 

Alan could not sit still and was busying himself in the kitchen to try not to worry over Grell being missing or more likely kidnapped. The brunette had already made sandwiches, soup, salad, and was currently baking. Eric was planning to stop his partner if he saw another skillet in Alan's hand.

 

When William's phone chimed and vibrated in the center of the coffee table everyone held their breath. Spears elegantly picked up the mobile answering with a well-masked ease.

 

"What have you found?"

 

There was a sigh on the other line. "I'm not sure if you will consider it good or bad news. No one has seen him and no one currently has him in custody. I've asked around, I actually thought I had him for a moment apparently there is mermaid with similar coloring but I was assured she was in fact a she."

 

Ronald made a scoffing sound. "Can't be sure Grell looks awfully girlish it's an easy mistake."

 

Alistair evidently hearing the younger man correct. "No, this woman has been in the city for over a year now and she's in the. Shall we say 'party favors business'."

 

"Does that mean she's a prostitute?" Alan whisper yelled the kitchen.

 

Eric face palmed from where he was seated at the kitchen table thinking how innocent his dear Mr. Humphries was. "No love he means she's a drug dealer."

 

"Enough." William hissed, he was beginning to lose his temper and it showed. "I see, that is certainly not Grell, if they haven't seen him what exactly does that mean for our search."

 

Alistair thought a moment before replying. "It mean's he's just lost or that he runaway on his own, I'm sorry William but these things happen. There is a reason these creatures stay in the shadows, some of them can integrate in to human society and some... Well they just cannot. Your little cardinal may have just gotten home sick."

 

William felt like something in him broke. If Grell left, if the Mer ran away it was because of him. That last meeting ran over and over in his head, how he pushed the siren away. He had been so foolish and so cruel.

 

"Thank you ...for your efforts. That will be all Alistair." William's voice was monotone and cold, hanging up before the other man could say another word.

 

Everyone waited in the stillness, waited for William to do or say anything else. However he did not he just stared at the phone in his hand.

 

"Look. Mate maybe us...."Eric started to say only to have William hold up his hand to stop any further words.

 

"No, Its better this way. Thank you all for your concern please show yourselves out." William left little room for argument as he walked off toward his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

 

Grell stood at the canals edge tugging the red coat tight around his frame, it was so cold and it had begun to drizzle rain as he ran. The Mer shivered and the accumulating ran made his skin itch as patches of scales began to shimmer hues of peach and pink against his porcelain skin. The water looked murky and had a foul smell to it. He didn't want to go in it but he had to trust Madam Red, she had never lied to him before. If this was the only way back to William then he had to do it.

 

The red head chanced one last glance left and then right to be sure no humans were lurking about before he untied the coasts belt and let it drop off of his shoulders. The ruby fabrics pooled to his feet leaving him naked save for the watertight plastic satchel that crossed his chest.  

 

A cold breeze blew over the water making him shiver; he knew it would be even colder below. He never liked the cold water it was always dark and felt like death.  

 

Taking a final deep breath the Mer rolled his shoulders back and lifted his head to the was  clouded dark sky, blinking at droplets of rain pattered his face.

 

He took the plunge.

 

The water was just as cold as he feared, and it was so dark. The sirens limbs ached and screamed he pressed deeper holding his breath waiting for his gills to reform. The sensation of his body stretching and tissues knitting back together sent a final scream forth, forcing the air from his lungs in a furry of bubbles in the dark water. His heat pounded and chest burned.

 

No. I belong here. This is my world. I will not run away from it because of a little pain, I would cut off my tail if only it meant I could go home, home to Will. He is the one mother I know he is, you told me I would know and I know.

 

Grell shouted in his mind as the sparkling lights exploded behind his closed lids. When he opened them again his irises expanded to soak up any light in the dark depths, he suddenly felt heavier in the water.

Flexing his spine, he felt the familiar sensation he'd been born with as he was propelled through the dark water.

 

The Mer was whole again.

 

-here it should take you through to the ware house district if you head north until the water goes a bit tinny.-

 

Grell concentrated on his orders and moves swiftly through the narrow deep twists and turns, avoiding the bottoms of boats and trash that littered the human waterway. Pert of him couldn't believe that Madam did this regularly. The filthy of the water made his gills ache and it was to cold for comfort. He supposed the older Mer could simply handle the struggle; also, she had been born from those from a northern pod, whereas Grells Sire had been from Southern waters. A predisposition to temperate to warm water had been inherited.

 

The farther north Grell traveled the faster he forced himself to swim, he bumped and scraped along the stalls and floodgates in tighter areas but it didn't matter. The sooner he was were he needed to be the sooner he could get out and call Alan. He hoped he wouldn't be in to much trouble.

 

Finally, the quality of the water grew metallic and acrid.  Grell breached the surface cautiously to see large building with high plumes of smoke that puffed dark swirls into the air. This had to be the place.

 

He swam along partially visible but keeping to the shadows until he was behind what looked like an abandoned building. It was dark and as far as he could so, no one was here.

The Mer swam to the edge of the Canal and hefted himself up, Grell hissed as his palms encountered bits of broken glass and gravel. Still he pained it no mind and bore down on his hands, his arms and chest flexing in effort to beach himself on land.

 

The area was riddled with broken bottles and trash thrown from cars passing from a near side street or perhaps teenagers. Grell didn't hair as he fell back scooting along the dangerous ground to bring the rest of his tail out of the water.  Once he was completely out the redhead, fell back on his back breathing in the air, coughing a bit at the smoky smell of the area trying to speed along the process of using his lungs rather than his gills. Said breathing organs where still irritated and quivers below his collarbone he could tell they where bleeding a bit but hoped once he was dry it would feel better.  Humans had no regard for the creatures around them. He felt sorry for the few fish he'd seen in the waterway.

 

Finally, Grell tugged the bag over his shoulder and opened the bag, hoping the little device that the Madam had given him would work. He couldn't worry about the clothes right now; his tail was still flapping aimlessly against the pavement.

 

Taking out the phone he looked it over, he had seen William and the others using these things before to talk to people. Madam had shown him the correct buttons to press and so he did.

 

"Operator how may I connect your call." The voice on the little box told him.

 

For a moment Grell had to remember how to say it correctly less he trill and click into the receive. "Uh...Alan...Hu-Humphries...P-please."

 

* * *

_

 

**Meanwhile**

 

"Come then everyone, up ya get yeah?" Eric signaled beginning to usher everyone up and toward the door, they had all heard what Alistair said. Grell more than likely wasn't kidnapped, he may have just left. They all knew how that hurt William.

Some more than others, Undertaker cast a pitting look to Spears' closed bedroom door. " He was so close to being happy again." The man muttered.

 

Ronald signed wrapping an arm around the taller males waist. "He'll be ok,"

 

Alan was the last to head out, he was packing up the various things he'd cooked to distract himself over the course of the evening. Labeling them all with little sticky notes with reheating directions.  

 

The brunette was just heading out of the kitchenette to his partner standing at the front door when his cell phone rang. Alan took it out not recognizing the number, he sighed and answered anyway. Hopefully it wasn't a sales call or he may actually be rude.

 

"Hello."

 

For a moment there was silence until there was a faint whimper and a familiar voice. "A-Alan, p-please h-help."

 

 


	16. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: So I was listening to Sara Evans - No Place That Far, while I was writing this. It felt so fitting that it hurt so I included the video above. I think it's really a wonderful song for them especially in this AU.

_"A-Alan, p-please h-help."_

 

"Grell!, Grell is that you?" Alan's hands were shaking  as he spoke louder into the phone, his eyes wide and hopeful at hearing the sirens voice over the crackling line.

 

Eric had heard his little lover's exclamation and came running, he stopped just short of the little brunette who began to motion wildly between the phone and Williams bedroom.

 

"Alan, I..I lost.. Scared so cold, please.." The Mer's voice seemed to dissolve into pitiful clicks and thrills

 

"Oh its alright now, shhh shhh. Don't cry please try and calm down and tell me where you are ok. Can you do that for me?" Alan motioned to Eric and the Scot darted and began pounding on Williams bedroom door.

 

"We got em Will! We got em!! Move your arse and let's go get your red!" He shouted happily before dashing out of the flat and down the hall to catch up with the others. Shouting the good news as he went.

 

Not a moment later the door flew open and William stood there looking  disheveled, his hair hanging over his forehead where the dark coffee locks had been disturbed by worried fingers. The man charged across the room taking the phone from Alan's hands as he tried to calm the crying merman.

 

"Grell?"

 

"W-will?"

 

The human let out a deep breath in relief, "Look around you and tell me what you see."

 

"Water, cannal..I swam to here. It hurts Will..please home please.." The mers broken weeping crushed his heart.

 

"Grell I need you to focus, there is a canal, where is the canal ? What do the buildings look like." William said switching the phone to speaker as the others reentered the apartment.

 

There was a soft rustling and groaning through the phone before the mer spoke again. "Buildings big ones.. With tall ..I don't know word.. Lots of smoke from them?"

 

"Big buildings with smoke stacks sounds like the warehouse district." Undertaker supplied, next to him Ronald's fingers were flying over his phone furiously searching Google maps .

 

"Grell are there any walls, fences  you know tall metal things ?" The younger blond spoke loud enough for the phone to detect.

"Yes, fence I hear ..those things. Cars."

 

"Red look above you love, is the moon on the right or the left" Eric asked leaning toward the phone.

 

"Left."

 

Ronald cheers holding out his phone. "Got him! He's out by the old coal manufacturer. it's the only one near a canal and a road that would be in the northwest."

 

William had never been more proud of his friends as he was at this moment. " Grell stay where you are and stay on the line. I'm on my way, Do you understand? I'm coming to get you."

 

"Willu please..please home..."

 

Williams held the phone in his hands and spoke in a gentle honest tone. " I swear to you I will find you and I will bring you home."

* * *

 

 

London traffic is absolute hell at any time of day, they could not get there fast enough for William. His mind kept going over the whole host of terrible possibilities.  That are was not in a great part of town, what if someone stumbled upon the Mer first? What if he had not changes yet and someone found him and killed him thinking the Mer was some sort of creature they could sell off piece by piece after slaughtering. What if he had changed and was laying out in the cold alone and vulnerable and some pervert found him.

Williams fist clenched and unclenched at his side as he tried to maintain his stoic façade.

 

Listening to the Mer moan and cry on the other end of the phone was crippling. Grell told him he had to change to get where he was, that a friend helped him. Unfortunately as time went on the sirens English progressively got worse with his teeth chattering. William could also tell the poor creature was in pain but desperately trying to hide it.

 

Grell said something about putting his clothes back on and William waited a few tense minuets listening to the other until the redhead was back on the line. Apparently, the thin day-wear garments were not nearly enough. Then it to add insult it began to rain again, leaving the redhead to the elements .

 

When the car finally pulled into the desolate lots of warehouses, William was leaning out of the front passenger window as Eric drove slowly with his high beams on. Finally, Ronald called out from the back seat that the canal crossed behind the buildings just ahead.

 

Spears was not waiting  another moment and soon abandoned the still moving car as he ran back behind the buildings; shining his phone for light as he dashed into the unlit corridor.  Ronald and Undertaker following suit, darting  from their respective seats and heading behind different buildings calling the Mers name

 

"Grell shout if you can hear us," William ordered

 

Seconds later a loud treble call lit into the air. It was unlike anything they had heard before, piercing the night high and long filled with desperation. The sound seemed to echo hauntingly off of the building around them only to magnify the painful beauty of it.

 

William darted right towards the sound; abandoning the phone call as he skidded around a corner and saw a heap of red huddled at the waters edge.

 

He said nothing as he rushed forward falling to his knees gathering up the Mer in his arms, rocking back on his heels and pulling the other forward. Grell readily fell into this lap and against William's chest. There was no words to express in that moment the feeling of  pure relief. The humans heart pounded fiercely as he held tight to the one thing that truly matter, the thing he almost lost.

 

William had lost to much in his life, he had figured out too late what alone really felt like, he didn't want that to be his life; not after getting a taste of whatever this was between he and this being of dreams. This Joy, happiness, gratefulness ..this Love.  

 

"Will...will.willuu..." The merman warbled tearfully clinging and nuzzling his humans neck.

 

"I've got you...I've got you." William reciprocated, holding the Mers head and pressing apologetic kisses to the redheads temple. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for pushing you away."

 

The others came up behind the scene but Alan held out an arm to stop them shifting everyone back for the moment. William and Grell needed this.

William thought he was going to pass out from this sudden wave of emotions he'd been holding at bay for what felt like an eternity. Instead the man just held tighter to the siren in his arms, Grell was shivering and his hair was still soaking wet.

 

"Will, home please..please so cold hurts so much." The Mer whimpered.

 

William final found his strength and adjusted the redhead in his arms before standing up. It was then that the rest of his friends approached.

 

Undertaker promptly shedding his long coat and draping it over Grell. "It's alright m'dear you'll be back in the flat with a cuppa and a nice blanket alright." He said kindly as the Mer burrowed into the warm fabric and closer to Williams chest.

 

Eric had ran back with Ronald to go and get the car, Alan of course had to mother hen the situation pulling back the coat to look at Grell's face just to see if he was all right, he also took the liberty of reaching up to adjust Williams glasses since the mans arms were other wise occupied.

* * *

 

 

The car ride back to Williams flat was silent, Grell seemed to fall right to sleep in Williams arms and no one wanted to ruin it. It wasn't until they had returned and had room to lay the Mer down that William noticed something's that were rather troubling.


	17. How to care for your Merman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok, so there is a lil cross over character from a BBC series here I swear it's just a cameo and wont be an integral facet as far as character is concerned I just..idk I fan-girled and had to do it so sue me. Trust me you'll know when you see it. Also if you're a fan of that fandom I have a one-shot book for that one as well and would appreciate any comments you may want to favor me with over there. Thank you much!!!
> 
> * This is a real disease, look at me researching things..lol any way yes that is a real thing that can affect aquarium fish. So if you have fishes do take care of them darlings. I had a goldfish for 11 years, his name was cletus, he was love. Fish have feeling to no matter what the vegans tell you! XD

 

Laying Grell on the sofa William noticed that the Mer's gills were still present; though the aquatic features were swollen and irritated looking. The blotchy red flesh quivered in the open air just below the redheads' clavicles. Upon further inspection William also saw a number of cuts and scrapes on the poor creature.

"Humphries would you retrieve me the first aid?" William said taking a seat on his coffee table.

The others had gone into the kitchen to put on tea and give the pair privacy. The request set the little brunette popping out with a worried face, "What's the matter?" he said peering over the sofa at the sleeping siren.

"Just a few scrapes nothing serious." William said airily, though he had to admit the state of Grells chest with the gill slits looked worrisome. Perhaps once he was completely dry they would fade as they had before.

 

* * *

 

The group soon left after they were sure both William and Grell were squared away. William would be staying home for the next few days, probably the longest voluntary vacation the man had ever taken.

William stayed in the living room that night sleeping a chair next to the sofa. Grell hadn't made a sound or moved much all night. He supposed all the excitement had really taken it out of the redhead. The next morning William was up and looking through the plethora of precooked meals Alan had made. At least he wouldn't have to worry about cooking during his home stay.

As William put the kettle on and reheated food in the microwave he could hear stirring from the sitting area. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw the groggy Mer sitting up looking confused and frankly a mess.

Will headed out to try and right the disheveled siren, "Not so fast, do you remember what happened last night?"  
  


Grell nodded rubbing at his chest and coughing a bit, "Cold." the Mer croaked looking pitiful and smelling a bit rank from his long day and dip in dirty water.  
  


"Come along, you will feel better once your clean." William said, he wasn't even shy about lifting the redhead in his arms, he even smiled at the little surprised squeak of the Mer as he carried Grell to the bathroom.

 

Seeing the tub however gave a negative reaction. "No no no!" The Mer feebly struggled.

"Don't worry we'll go in the stall instead alright?"

 

Grell nodded clinging to William, reluctant to let do as he was placed on the closed toilet lid. "You have to let me go so we can rid you of these filthy clothes." William chided gently.

The Mer simply nodded pulling up his knees and leaning against the wall.

 

William looked the redhead over, normally Grell was a bundle of energy in the morning, so the lethargy was mildly concerning. Still the past 24 hours had been trying so it wasn't entirely unexpected.

 

The human moved around the bathroom placing a pair of foot stools in the walk in shower and gathering up a tray of body washes and sponges. He turned on the water to a mild heat and closed the sliding glass door to get the area to a comfortable level before turning to his sleepy siren.

 

There was nothing particularly romantic about this at the moment, it was more or less about comforting the Mer. There would be time later to explore his feelings for the redhead, preferably when they were both clean and in a better emotional state. William himself was still out of sorts trying to grasp the concept of feeling for another person as being a 'good thing'.

 

"Right, arms up." William said prompting the sluggish redhead with a tap on the shoulder.

 

Grill made a little noise of complaint before doing as he was told; lifting his arms looking less than please with being awake as a whole. Thankfully his human counterpart did not find the excessive pouting insulting. If anything William thought the pursed lips and wringed eyebrows to be 'cute' if the man ever allowed himself to use such a term.

 

Slipping the shirt up and over Grells slender from and freeing it from a tangle of red hair William found himself conserved as he observed the slighter males torso; there were still patches of scales around some of the scrapes and cuts that littered the Mer as well as the ever present gill slats that looked just as irritated as they had been the night before.

 

Without thinking William reached out gliding his finger tips over the gill tissue, his touch was light and careful tracing the vertical slats of tissue. The Mer shivered at the touch his cheeks coloring at the contact.

 

"Do they hurt?" he asked tentatively

 

Grell nodded, lifting his hands slowly to rest them over Williams, "It burns some, makes it hard to breathe this way." He said taking on of William's hands and bringing the man's finger tips to his lips.

 

William hummed cupping the Mers cheek and brushing his thumb over the soft petled lips. " Hopefully the steam will help."

 

The human proceeded to undress his red companion as well as himself; neither of them saying a word or letting eyes linger to long in areas. William was the perfect gentleman leading Grell into the shower and gently washing the Mer with a sponge.

The siren sighed happily and did not seem to be in near the discomfort at the touch of excessive water. Even when William noticed a generous covering of scales becoming visible on the slighter males hips and thighs. Grell seemed content to close his eyes and allow the luxurious lather to be worked over his scalp and the warm pleasant water to roll over his skin.

William smiled softly at the happy little chirps and musical thrills the Mer made when happy, still in the back of his mind was the high lonesome sound from the alleyway. He hoped to never hear such a thing again.

* * *

 

After the shower William wrapped Grell in a large fluffy black towel. The heat had seemed to further zap the energy from the sea bearing creature causing his human counterpart to have to carry him to the bedroom. Spears was meticulous on drying the Mer even turning up the central heating to allow the other to lounge on the duvet with out a stitch on. Unfortunately this made gentlemanly behavior almost impossible.

William found his eyes drinking in the feast of fleas far to eagerly. The supple form and delicate curve of the sirens waist. The subtle rise of the slender males hip and lean athletic musculature of his abdomen. The curse of those legs so long and shapely that called and controlled William. The man finally had to excuse himself from the bedroom.

 

Spears found himself standing shirtless in a pair of lounge pants before the open freezer door; he inhaled the frigid air hoping to calm his blood. Nothing had the right to be so alluring, not in such a weakened state.

 

"Now is not the time, I must be respectful and mindful." He reminded himself before heading back to check on the Mer.

 

* * *

 

Grell had ended up falling back to sleep mid morning, by afternoon though he was awake and fitful. William was now beginning to grow concerned seeing that many of the aquatic features where still present and causing Grell discomfort. At a loss of what to do William resorted to calling Alistair yet again.

 

The flamboyance now in full effect given the lighter nature of their conversation.

 

"Oh so your little angel fish has returned how wonderful!" Chambers cooed into the phone.

 

"Yes, indeed. However he is unwell and I'm sure you understand the reasons of which I can not simply take him to a general practitioner." William stated folding his arms as he spoke.

 

"Yes of course it's a tricky thing that, not to worry though you're quiet in luck as my company has begun to cater to the underworld of sorts in the last few years. As such I've met all types even a nice Doctor, he's human mind you but he dose have a flat share with an interesting fellow of the sanguine craven variety if you catch my drift." Alistair laughed to himself before continuing. "A truly beautiful specimen if a bit socially awkward. Funny enough the two of you would likely get along."

 

William signed through is nose quickly starting to lose his patience. "Yes, wonderful. Might you be so kind as to impart to me this Doctors contact information?"

 

"Oh don't worry your sexy stoic little head pigeon! I have just shot him a text with your address; he should be round sometime this afternoon. You're welcome William!"

 

Spears narrowed his eyes at his mobile. "Yes thank you, you have been. As it pains me to say. Invaluable."

 

The CEO squealed with delight. "Then do me a favor and when your little cardinal is feeling better do bring him by my offices, I should like to see this beauty from the sea that's stolen your heart!"

 

"Yes, very well, good bye Alistair." William could not end the call fast enough.

 

"Honestly..." He said adjusting his glasses. This day was once again proving to be much more tedious than he would have liked.

* * *

 

It was half five when the doorbell rang, William was finishing up in the kitchen, having tried to feed the now lethargic Mer had proved a complete bust. Spears would be glad to hear anything from this Doctor Alistair had sent.

When William opened the door he glance down to a slightly shorter man, he was blonde and somewhat older than William but not much, he didn't look like any doctor he would expect. Specially one used to dealing with creatures not of human origins. He looked so...harmless standing there smiling with his blue eyes, button nose and horribly tacky jumper.

 

"Hullo there, Mr. Spears I presume?" The doctor extended his hand which William accepted.

 

"Indeed, forgive me Doctor but Mr. Chambers did not tell me the name of the physician whom I would be expecting." William said as their hands parted and he opened the door a bit wider for the slighter male to enter.

 

"Oh, yes that sounds like him. I'm Doctor Watson, John Watson or just John if you prefer." The doctor said with a smile that crinkled his dark blue eyes.

 

William closed the door behind them, " Very well Doctor Watson, would I be correct to assume that you were not priory briefed on the species of your patient by Mr. Chambers?"

 

John quirked an eyebrow at the extremely formal man, he couldn't help but think Mr. Spears would likely get on well with a certain Holmes brother. "You would be," he said placing his bag down on the kitchenette counter.

 

"Grell is his name, I'm uncertain as an exact age but he is an adult as far as I can tell. Mer-person...I suppose that would be the politically correct term. He transformed last night and since then has been ill." William said gesturing to the bedroom as he walked.

 

John feel into step behind the taller man as he was lead into the master bedroom were a little heap of blankets and swirl of fiery red hair swirled just above on the pillow lay. "Species name usually depends on region and secondary gender,"

 

"Secondary gender?" William said for the first time lifting his monotone enough to sound surprised. Watching as the doctor gently tugged down the blankets.

 

"Hullo there dear, nothing to be afraid of I'm Doctor Watson would you mind if I have a look at you?"

 

Grell sniffled a bit and nodded stretching out to allow the blankets to be pulled away more.

 

John then turned his attention to Spears's question. "Yes, I have meet a few even one here in London. There is even a small colony north in Norway. You see their species is quite interesting, my flat mate spend months researching them after visiting that country. They are not like humans in the way that we have Males and Females. Those type of things while do play a role in physical characteristic they don't play a role in societal classification."

John smiled down at Grell as he slipped on a pair of gloves. "Do you speak any English Grell?"

 

Grell nodded still not feeling much up to actual talking.

 

William stepped closer looking Grell over, he had no idea the Mer's physiology could be so complex, well on some level he knew it was but hearing it was different. "Would you be able to tell what his secondary gender as you call it is"

 

John looked up at William, he understood were the man was coming from in his curiosity. If anyone would have told the doctor 5 years ago that he would be chasing criminals with his Vampiric flat-mate and becoming physician to London's underworld creatures he would have called them a nuttier and ignored them. "Grell, what color is your tail?"

The Mer blinked before croaking out a raspy reply. "Red."

 

"Right, his secondary gender would be female internally, and if I were to examine him in his natural state he would have both corresponding external genitals underneath his anterior pelvic fins." Doctor Watson said airily as he took out a stethoscope, warming the metal before placing it on the Mer's chest.

 

William looked dumbfounded, his eyes could not help but linger where the blankets rested just below Grells waste, the barely visible trail of soft red hairs from the Mer's belly button headed down to... William coughed and looked away. "Thank you for enlightening me Doctor."

 

John looked a little amused by Williams slightly blushed ears. "No problem mate, anyway I do believe I have a diagnosis for you."

 

William looked back as the doctor was gently inspecting Grells still exposed gills. "And that is?"

 

"Branchiomycosis,* other wise known as gill rot; it's a fungal infection caused by swimming in water that contains decayed organic debris. A bit like if you or I tried to breathe in dirty air we would contract a lung infection from mold spores or the like."

 

Grell whimpered at the phrasing snatching the blankets back up. The doctor instantly felt terrible for frightening the creature. "Oh not to worry it's treatable."

 

William sighed and sat on the side of the bed patting Grell's leg, the Mer took this as a signal to drag the blankets and squirm own to were Spears sat, partially plastering himself to Williams back.

 

"So Doctor Watson what treatment do you suggest?"

 

The doctor thought for a moment tugging off his gloves and tossing them to the waste bin. "Well it hasn't seemed to have advanced past his primary bronchial branches, which is good. Something like this can affect their land lungs and result in pneumonia and even hypoxia. I would like to be on the safe side and give him a shot of antibiotics now and then write you a prescription for an oral antibiotic. The gill cream I will write down for you can be purchased at any pet store that sells exotic aquarium fish."

 

William thought this over considering Grell was not going to be very cooperative for the shot otherwise. "Very well please prepare the immunization Doctor,"

 

John quirked his lips at Spears formal tone and perfect vocabulary, he never thought he would see the day he would meet a man as posh as Mycroft Holmes ."Right, you may want to watch the claws and teeth though, they aren't always so docile and pretty when their upset."

 

William leveled the man with a bored look, "I'm well aware thank you for your concern." William tugged Grell from the cocoon of blankets and lifted the little redhead into his lap, nude as the Mer was now this was a physical examination and nothing to be ashamed of.

 

Still the siren could tell something was about to happen he wasn't going to like, specially when William angled him in such a manner that Grell could not see what the Doctor was doing . "Will?" The Mer whimpered and wiggled in the humans strong arms.

 

"Calm your self Grell and do as I say; I want you to look me in the eyes and not look away until I put you down do you understand?"

 

The Mer nodded looking up into Williams dark hazel eyes, he could get lost in there depths. Held there steady and sure in the humans arms, this was were he belonged. Grell found himself relaxing against Williams chest, watching as the mans gaze softened bit by bit from his usual bored glare to something more loving.

 

"All done." The Doctor said, placing a plaster on the injection sight on the Mers backside.

 

William pulled a blanket and covered the siren before putting Grell back to bed. " Thank you for your time Doctor Watson, it has been quite informative as well."

 

John handed over the prescription and information for the Gill treatment. " Not a problem, just follow the directions on the crème, and dosage information will be with the script when you pick it up. It was very nice meeting you both."

 

* * *

William showed the doctor out and looked to the prescriptions in his hand and back to the bedroom where the Mer had already nodded back off to sleep. He decided now was a good a time as any, he could call in the prescription in the cab and head to the pet store where he usually buys bird feed and pick up the ointment.

Before leaving he slipped into the bedroom once more, running his hand over the Mer's forehead feeling the slight warmth radiating there beginning to subside. Something in him made him move forward, William placed a gentle kiss to the sleeping creatures face.

 

"Sleep well, I'll be back soon."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Say the soft word Mr. Spears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You waited for this chapter, and it's a long one because I wanted to emphasize the connection between them and how important it is, so no this isn't just PWP and the glorious bow chica wa wa. Lol, for those of you whom have read my approach on romance you know my style is more flowery than graphic. However, I feel like this will satisfy the savage fan girl/fan boys. 
> 
> also i made art for this so enjoy and don't steal. 
> 
> PS~ we are gunna learn something about William's CD collection when it comes to getting busy music. XD I picked this because it's my head cannon that our strict Mr. Spears is a closet R&B/ Jazz fan.
> 
> *when I say the word football here I am referring to Soccer, since that's what they call it in the UK.
> 
> *2 - song is "Leg's shaking by Rkelly"

 

William took a few more days off, this had to be his longest vacation ever in all the years he'd worked at the mortuary. Not that anyone was complaining of course.

Ronald snickered that Will was having his 'honeymoon'. This little comment was met with a swift slap to the back of the head by the man in question.  


This was no holiday to be sure, not really. He was caring for the ill Mer, making sure that the condition did not worsen. The human was diligent with doling out medication and apply the suggested creams. This last one proved to be a little more difficult.

Spears learned that the area of the gills was very sensitive and the application often left him, as well as Grell - flushed and feeling awkward. The Mer would initiate more touching afterward and William admittedly had indulged. Often massaging the redhead's chest and arms and allowing Grell's hands to slip underneath his polo in return.

  
  
William was always keen on cutting these interactions just short when he had the urgent to lean in and capture the mer's, pouting lips with his own. He wanted to wait until Grell was well enough to discuss their changing relationship. He had to be sure that this was what the siren wanted and that this sort of physical interaction was not simply a group behavior.

The morning of Grell's final return to health had been a lazy one, William had woken early to clean out birdcages and open the windows as it was a rare sunny day in London. When he came back into the bed room he found himself pounced upon by a vibrant bolt of red. Looking down at the siren currently clinging to his person he noticed the absence of the sirens gill slats.

Tentatively running his fingers over the now smooth skin, "I suppose we can discontinue your medication after today."

"Will" Grell purred still hanging around his neck, the mer raising on tip toes letting his lips brush over the humans Adams apple as he spoke."Will, you will still touch me like you did though right darling?"

The human blushed, Grell's vocabulary had come along by leaps and bounds as well, and unfortunately that was thanks to day time TV. So the Mer had adopted a bit of a theatrical timber and colorful expression from all the soap shows and romantic dramas.

William cleared his throat and gently set about removing the Mer from his person, "First Grell you will put on some clothes and then we will talk about that over some tea."

* * *

  
Grell came out of the bedroom a while later with his hair in a ponytail wearing some clothing Ronald had dropped off.

Apparently the young man felt the Mer needed something not from the ladies apparel so he dropped off a box of old clothes he himself had worn back at university.

William felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the redhead in a tight fitting football* jersey and a pair of shorts. The well fitted nylon accentuated the Merman's athletic build, and while Grell still kept his androgynous beauty there was something boyish and playful that made Spears nearly swallow his tongue.

Grell simply unaware of the hungry look he was receiving from the human, plopping down at the kitchenette bar and nabbing a slice of toast. He nibbled at the corner with slipping his winger through the bars of Winston's cage that sat nearby having just been cleaned. The siren rubbed his little feathered friends head and the pigeon cooed at the attention.

William cleared his throat and looked down at his cup of tea, " Grell we need to have a talk. I feel there are some things that need to be sorted out before we continue on any farther than we have."

The mer quirked an eyebrow, taking his attention from his breakfast and affectionate foul. "Is something wrong Will?"

The man deflated slightly at the sirens tone, "No Grell you have done nothing wrong. Honestly... I only wish to clear up some confusion. As you know we humans are very different from your kind and we perceive certain behaviors differently. I simply wish to know the nature of your...physical interactions with me."

Grell seemed to thin this over knitting his brows in thought. "phy-si-cal in.. in-teract-ions?"

"Yes" William confirmed "Meaning the way you behave around me, the touching and the...nuzzling."

The Mer brightened. "Yes, does William not like this?"

"Well that depends Grell, as I have previously stated humans and Mer-persons are different. What does all of this mean in your culture when one Mer acts upon another in such a fashion?"

William was really trying to understand so that he did not push any unseen limit with Grell, the last thing he wanted was for the Mer not to trust him.

The sirens face colored at the question, he looked down poking at this toast. "Well...ones like Grell we touch and nuzzle our Alphas when they court us, when they protect us and bring us food. So that they know we like this. William has done these things for me, cared for me give me a nest... ah I mean bed so... I thought."

It was William's turn to blush though not nearly as noticeable, the tips of his ears turning a faint rouge. "So you perceived that as my courting you."

Grell nodded looking down at his folded hands. "Was this wrong?"

Was it? William thought for a moment, in all his life he had never taken much on an interest in the welfare of other. Until this crimson creature of fantasy, quite literally fell into his lap. Since then he has feed, clothes, housed, and played nurse made to the siren and even ran all over London searching for him. Would he have done that for anyone else? In any relationship he has tried to have would William have been so consumed by the mere thought of the other person? The answer was unequivocally - No. Grell was special, and weather that had to do with what he was or simply that he was, William wasn't sure. All he knew was at some point even if it was subconsciously decided he had in fact been, as the Mer pointed out, 'courting' Grell.

It was time to dive head long into this bottomless chasm one calls love and hope for the best.

  
  
"No you were not wrong Grell." William said softly as he came around the bar turning the Mer to face him William took Grell's delicate jaw between his finger. "This is not wrong at all."

_ **__Warning__  
**

With that the human's lips fell over his seafaring counterparts, claiming the Mer's mouth as his own. Slipping his tongue over the soft seam of his kiss, coaxing the Mer's lips to part. He wanted to taste every part of the redhead; top to bottom and everywhere in between.

William's hands slid up the sirens forearms, one weaving through the crimson locks the other slipping around Grell's neck. He let this thumb play over the angles of the slighter males jaw, tilting Grell's head back to deepen the kiss.

Finally pulling away he'd left the Mer gasping with dilated eyes. He leaned in once more placing a chaste kisses between the sirens eyebrows, lips and neck.

Grell keened under the attention wrapping his arms around William's neck. Feeling strong hands trailing down his back and around his torso, following the line of his thighs.

William tucked his hands under the Mer's thighs prompting the other wrap his legs around the human's waist. Lifting the redhead from the bar stool and carrying him back to the bedroom, this had already gone too far and there was no way to stop. If William was being honest the past month had been leading up to this.

For once he wasn't running away, he wanted this.

Placing the slender male on the bed the ravenette removed his lips long enough to tug off Grell's shirt before attacking the Mer's chest.

Grell's hands fumbled trying to rid the human of his clothing, desperate for the skin to skin contact. William seemed to realize this, pulling away to take stock of the situation. He took a deep breath and tried to cool his blood enough to think, Grell looked so beautiful blushed and half undressed laying back on the rumpled sheets.

 

William made a choice, cheesy as it was he was not just going to mindlessly engage in animalistic fornication...no call him old fashion but he was going to make love.

Turning around his fingertips skimmed over the dresser snatching up his cell docking it into the stereo selecting a certain artist **(*2** ), he may have listen to in the last weeks while his mind had gotten away from him. As the surround sound filled the room with the smooth sound of lyrics and bass he turned back to face the bed.

Grell was leaning up on his elbows watching the human curiously with a blush stained face. William's expression changed into a soft smile with smoldering eyes. The man removed his glasses and tugged his shirt up over his head. The mer's mouths went dry, William was a fit man with pristine pale skin and a faint trail of dark hair that disappears into the belt of his trousers. He watched as those same strong hands unfastened the stainless steel belt buckle, fingers popping open the button closer and push those trousers to the floor.

William stepped out of his clothes leaving himself only in a pair of black pants, kneeling on the bed he lowed himself onto his hands and knees, caging the Mer underneath him. "Tell me if I should stop" he whispered kissing beneath Grell's earlobe.

  
  
"Please don't stop." was the breathy reply that sent a rumble of desire through the human's chest.

He kiss down the long lowly neck and over the mer's shoulder to the center of the male's lean chest. Williams' finger tips trailed down over the lightly defined abdominal muscles skating teasingly around the reds hip bone before taking hold of the nylon shots and tugging the down and off.

Then there was another treat for the eyes, had Grell been human William would have thought the selection of these certain undergarments was totally purposefully to torture him. However, this was innocent since Grell as not human and since he looked as he did most days the underwear where purchased during a shopping trip when a sales girl mistook the redhead for a young woman.

Will wanted to send that sales girl a thank you card at the moment.

The human crawled down the length of his soon to be lovers body to look at the silk and lace. "Roll over," He in a low commanding voice the other instantly complied.

William ran his hand through the mer's long hair moving it over the man's shoulder as he placed trailing kisses over the sirens spine.

The color born was so responsive to every touch, cooing and keening under his hands and lips. "Up on your knees love." The mer obeying, looked over his shoulder biting his lower lip, god that face.

  
  
William hooked his thumbs in the soft scant fabric pulling it down slowly; following the satin with his lips, ghosting kisses over rounded flesh.

Grell let out a shuddering breath under the attention, he felt warm as his muscles relaxed of their own accord. Humans were strange creatures but this. Well if this is what human mating was he could get used to it.

Strong hands curled around his thighs, feeling William's thumbs rubbing little circles as the undergarments were guided off the sirens slender legs. Grell's spine bowed and arched feeling the soft cool air from the ceiling fan. His nerves becoming sensitive and receptive with heightened arousal.

When his handsome companion slid back up the bed next to him Grell had enough of being the pampered maiden in this situation. Even if he could not coax his new mate as he naturally would, (by winding their tails and gentle touches to a black tails anterior fins, bearing his throat in a show if submission), he was willing to try something as close as possible. The mer gently pushed his human onto his back and straddled William's hips; running his palms up the man's pale sculpted chest.

William did not mind the switch, in fact gazing up at the mer surrounded in cascades of long ruby hair felt like a dream. How could anyone receive the right to hold something this beautiful?

Grell closed his trying to imagine what this would be like in the sea, he rolled his hips in waves letting his own hands traverse up his torso and into his hair. The little moves inciting groans and sharp breaths from the man beneath him. Feeling the humans arousal straining underneath him.

"Grell.." William's voice was dark and laced with want. He couldn't take this erotic image any longer, entire life. The concept seems so new and yet altogether natural, as if he'd simply been waiting for this.

The mer arced his hips up and griped Williams forearms, making a few incoherent trills before recalling the words. " Please. Please Will mate me. mark me, make me yours !"

Everything in Williams brain slammed to a halt and some where in his lizard mind sparked and answered the sirens call. He bit down on the juncture between the mer's shoulder and exposed neck, grinding his hips against the needy redheads arousal. The shorts were becoming painfully tight and would need to come off and soon.

Grell's whole body when ridged at the bite, somewhere in the mental haze he remembered his mother talking about this. How beautiful the moment of claiming was, ever years after his sires death Delphine would run her fingers over the half moon shaped scar on her right shoulder. His mother had that far awake look that resided between love and sorrow. He longed to fell that much of a connection with another, to be accepted despite his flaws.

She was right this was beautiful, a soft sob escaped his lips.

William pulled away touching his lovers face with concern. " Forgive me I'm not sure what came over me did I harm you?" he asked, sobering at the thought of causing the redhead undo distress.

"No, I am happy Will. Happy to be yours"

The human blushed slightly at the words, regaining his composer enough to sit back and rid himself of his undergarments. Casting a glance over at the mer who was watching him curiously. It wasn't as if they had not seen each other nude before, however male anatomy was sup just to change given the circumstance. William had prided himself in never allowing himself to become so visibly aroused in the sirens presence. Now of course it was inevitable as they were both sporting signs of need.

He slipped back onto the bed kissing the mer gently. "How would you like to proceed?" William wanted their first time to be comfortable for the mer, even if he was apprehensive on what that would mean.

"I'm not sure, things are different in this form." Grell gestured to his aching lower half that twitch with interest watching his lover disrobe. " how do your kind mate?"

"We... do not call it that. We call it making love." William said running a hand down the mer's chest and over his thigh. " I promise I will take utmost care in insuring you enjoy this, I would never hurt you."

Grell nodded shuddering at the touch as he relaxed back against the pillows. The redhead watched at his human lover slid down the length of the bed to rest between his this. William gently pulled his thighs apart and lifted his hips.

The mer watched worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as William peppered kisses up his inner thigh. The feeling of warm breath over his intimate areas had the color born arching and mewling. None of this however compared to the feeling of wet heat of his lovers  enclosing his member.

Grell trembled running his heels down William's back unable to fight the urge to buck his hips into the other mans mouth.

William, was not completely inexperienced although, the majority of his experience had been with women back in college and his late high school years. He had been on the receiving end of filatio and was reaching back into his mind pulling out every aspect of the act he had ever enjoyed. If Grell's trembling thighs on his shoulders were any indication he was doing well. William made his move while the redhead was distracted and slid his hand lower circling his thumb over the mer's entrance.

"Please!" Grell cried out at the new sensation, something inside him felt warm and spread through his hips and up in his chest. His peach skin shimmered for a moment before he felt a dribbling from his backside. The sirens cheeks flushed realizing it was his oil glands secreting as they would for a black tail.

Spears had been caught of guard by the apparent natural lubricant the mer had, although it would make things much easier. Another interesting feature of the species. The humans finger tip teased at prodded at the ring of muscle before dipping in slowly. Easing his way inside, William used his free hand to gently remove the Mers legs from his shoulders and kneel over the redhead. Watching the mer's expression as he was touched so intimately.

Grell panted reaching out to steady himself self as his heart pounded wildly, his hands finding his lovers chest. There eyes meeting in soft understanding, there was no judgment in the humans eyes. Only love, something that felt to forgine to the sea being. "W-will.." His voice shook as his breath peaked feeling the fingers curling and stretching inside him. There was no preparation for an omega beneath the waves, the mating season was often an aggressive thing all about claiming and breeding. Humans were such wonderfully strange and careful creatures.

Spears positioned himself between the mer's legs lowering their chests together, he spoke low and loving. "I think your ready now, just tell me if it hurts."

Grell nodded, keening as the intrusion was drawn away, soon however replaced with something larger. He had nothing to compare this to, the red tail had never been approached during the season. In a way he was glad, Grell wanted his first and only to be someone who wanted him. Someone who he wanted just as much.

William felt his mind go blank for a moment, the hot tingle up his spine bringing him back to his senses long enough to control himself. The few girls he had been with in his youth had nothing compared to this, or perhaps it was the meaningless curiosity behind those quick romps in the backseat of automobiles that made them less satisfying as this. Whatever it was he wanted to stay here forever, encompassed in this tight heat. The feeling of smooth muscular thighs around his waist ankles crossing over his tailbone anchoring him in deeper. He felt his forearms quivering under long elegant fingers that clutched his biceps. It was everything physical and psychological at once, like someone opened up the sun and let all that light and fire wash over his body and soak into his bones.

The mer thrilled next to his ear arching whining under him. His hips moving on there own volition for how long William had no idea, he'd been so lost like drowning in the moment to notice at all. Now back in the present he realized the neither of them would last like this. Grell head thrash on the pillow as all manner of sounds escaped the siren. Using what strength he had, William anchored his arms under Grell's back and rocked them back. Pulling the siren into his lap upright, the new position had the redhead clinging and jerking in his arms. It had been enough to send the mer right over the edge, spilling between them.

Grells vision suddenly exploded into bright nothing and his ears rang. Clinging to his lovers solid back as he reached nirvana. Coming back to his bock he felt Williams muscle tense, large strong hands held his hips still as he felt the pulse of warm fluid inside him as the human tremored breathing heavily against his shoulder.

They stayed like that for moment just holding each other, touching and whispering soft endearments until they could both breath normally again.

* * *

 

Afterward Grell could not get up from the bed, William was kind enough to clean them both up with a damp flannel. Promising a warm shower later in the evening, for now though they both were exhausted in the best sense of the word. Curling up in the bed sheets, as their legs tangled together comfortably.

This had changed things, William knew that. But it was a change he was ready for.

 


	19. Predators in the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Who would I be if I didn't muck things up! Just a note though we are winding down idk if I will go a sequel to this or not. Most likely not, as much as I love this pair I think after I finish this and Expecting that may be my last Grellium fic. At least for a while, please don't cry my loves!!! I'm moving more toward live action fandoms like Sherlock and Avengers. But know that I will finish ! I would never leave you guys hanging!

Things had been going surprisingly well for William and Grell, for a man who never thought he would have a serious relationship and for a Mer who never thought he would have anything at all. Two beings brought together under extraordinary circumstance and found that they fit.

It had been a few weeks since the two consummated their relationship. William was very patient as to speak with the redhead after to make sure he had not done anything the mer did not like. Turned out Grell was not the least bit shy about voicing his opinions and wants when it came to their 'mating'. The red scale even suggested that his human lover might like to have him in his natural form. William was not entirely sure about that yet though. Not that he did not find it intriguing, in fact, the more he considered it the more exciting it seemed. However, he wanted to hold of on that considering his shower did not provide that sort of room. Perhaps they could go on holiday next summer, back out to the fishing cabin maybe?

Summer plans would have to wait though, work was to be done. This Monday morning was no different, the could falling into their new routine easily.

William was shaving and readying himself for another day at the mortuary. Grell was confident enough to stay in the flat alone. He had errands he could run close to the building and had a phone should he encounter any issue.

"Shall I go down and get the mail Darling?" Grell asked poking his head in the bathroom.

"Yes that's fine; the key to the box is on my wardrobe." Spears did not have a problem now letting the mer out of his sight. Grell proved everyday how self-sufficient he could be. In addition, the red head was not one to be trifled with and could deliver remarks so scathing, they could send a grown man to tears.

William blamed Ronald's film collection for the mer's potty mouth.

"ok!" Grell trilled pocketing the key and slipping on a pair of flats by the door before the red head headed off down the hall to the lift.

People in the building had grown accustom to Williams new housemate, most did not give it a second look. Though the woman across the hall and older woman had smiled upon meeting the perking new occupant, they spoke for a moment and the older woman simply had her assumptions from there. The next day Grell had shouted a hello down to her from the balcony and William who had been getting out of a cab just behind the elderly woman had a ghost of a smile at her shocked reaction.

Grell was shirtless in a pair of shorts enjoying the rare sunshine; the woman nearly dropped her shopping until she realized the redhead was a man. Since then she had given the pair of them a rather disapproving glare, not that William cared to be honest. Everyone else in the building either did not care or were discrete enough to keep their opinions to themselves.

This morning however someone else would be waiting down in the lobby that was not as harmless as the little old woman across the way.

* * *

 

Grell was standing at the row of mailboxes, his eyes scanning over the numbers. They were a little blurry; his vision had not been as good as it had been underwater. The redhead bent at the waste looking a little closer at the fine printed black numbers on brass. He tisked lightly squinting at the numerals until he found the right one.

"Well well, look what we have here"

A voice said behind the mer, a voice Grell recognized from his short stay in the madams apartment. He spun around clutching the box key in his hand.

There was a man leaning against the wall, he was stall and lean with shocking white hair, he tugged down a pair of sunglasses to reveal haunting lavender eyes. "I knew I smelled the sweet gust of ocean air, tell me little siren what are you doing this far on dry land?"

His duel colored eyes narrowing at the incubus. " None of your business."

"Oh come now, no need to get nasty little one. Perhaps I should have introduced myself properly; Ash Landers." He said stepping forward extending a hand.

Grell regarded to offered greeting and raised his chin in defiance, "I know what you are dark fae, that is enough that who you are doesn't matter. Now if you will excuse me I have to get the mail." The red head dismissed the man spinning on the balls of his feet to open the box.

Ash did not take kindly to being rejected, not by a creature he felt was beneath him. He growled and roughly grabbed the mer by the hair.

Grell had just reached into the mailbox clutching the few letters, bills most likely, when his hair snapped him back. The mer cried out in shock as he was flung across the narrow hall into the opposing wall of brass front mailboxes. The clatter of the sirens body slamming against the metal fronts thundered in the corridor.

Before he could shake away, the ringing from his ears Grell found himself being picked up by the throat.

"Listen here you glorified crape! Your kind are nothing compared to me and mine, do you understand? I have had one of you under me writhing and if I wished it, I could have you. Or, perhaps I should go up and say hello to your human, fragile things humans they break sooo easily." Ash hissed, his lavender eyes glowing white.

Coming back to his senses Grell bore his sharp teeth and trashed in the hold, it did not matter that he could not breathe. The siren could hold his breath far longer than most creatures. However, at the mention of William Grell stilled his temper, eyes wide staring back at the soulless incubus. No, he could not let this monster have William.

Ash smirked his lips trailing over the red heads jaw, "Now was that so difficult?"

"Ash..."

Another voice joined the pair and the white haired demon turned with a bored look to who addressed him. "What do you want Lau, I'm a bit busy."

Lau stood at the end of the hall his face read of disapproval as he straightens his suit cuffs. At his, side as always the loyal Ran Moa. Even from a distance Grell could tell she to was not human, the faint scent of metal and brimstone, he was not sure what she was.

"I see, though I believe I have mentioned to you on several occasions not to play with things that do not belong to you." Lau said, a threat lying underneath his words.

The incubus looked back and forth between his employer and the mer before dropping Grell to the floor and brushing off his hands. "Just a technicality for now." He commented casting a lecherous gaze down at the mer, "Let me know when you're tired of playing house with the meat sack." He said sauntering out of the building.

Grell coughed testing his throat, rubbing at the no doubt bruised flesh. He looked up hearing the tap of leather-soled shoes approaching.

Ran moa offered her hand, though he was curious the mer did not sense any ill intent from her, or anything for that matter. Her gaze was cold almost... reptilian. Grell took her hand letting the woman pull him to his feet.

"Forgive my associate; he is a bit to eager by nature." Lau said with a fake smile. "You are new to this world living with Mr. Spears, I was not aware that he had knowledge of the fae."

Grell rubbed his neck not really wanting to engage in conversation with the man. However, he knew the madam worked for this man, perhaps if he learned more he could help her. "He didn't until he found me."

Lau smiled crossing his hands behind his back. "I see, and are you enjoying your time here among the humans, your kind so rarely come on land. In fact, I have only met one other, she has similar coloring though. Tell me are you all his lovely crimson?"

He was flirting, it was not hard to see and Grell was not stupid. "No we are not, if you will excuse me mister Lau, I was sent on an errand you see. William will wonder why I haven't come back yet." the mer spoke side stepping the human and his immortal counterpart.

"Oh I see yes, well I suppose that is the least you can do."

The comment made the mer freeze, his lip turning up in a snarl. 'The least he could do?' "What do you mean by that?"

Lau rocked back on his heels, "Oh nothing, well you see humans have so many obligations. We work in order to live. William has been living alone and now he has you to look after, your not bringing in anything to contribute it must be difficult for him."

The redhead's brows furrow, he had not really thought about that. "I...I help Will I do!"

The Chinese man grinned and approached the siren, "oh? You have a job then?"

"Well ...no. I"

Ran moa pulled a small gold case from her cleavage handing it to her employer. Lau took it taking a card from the small case, extending it to the mer between his fingers. "Take my card; I specialize in helping creatures like you assimilate into the human world. I can get you all the documents that you need to work and make money to help take the stress off Mr. Spears. I'm sure he would be very impressed, that man has such a ...British work ethic."

Grell carefully took the card; it was simple cream-colored heavy parchment with raised gold lettering. It had a dragon insignia and the letter L on one side and a phone number on the back.

When the siren looked up the man and his companion had already turned there backs walking away. "Give it some thought!" Lau called back with a wave.

* * *

 

When Grell entered the apartment he tucked the card into his pocket and placed the mail on the kitchen counter. He looked at his neck in the reflection of the stainless steel icebox. The mark was red though beginning to bruise. There would be no way to hide it right now.

"Grell?"

The mer jolted and opened the fridge putting his head inside as if looking for something. "Yes Will?" he called back hoping against hope William would not notice, he didn't want William to see him as weak or ask about what happened. Grell didn't want Ash any were near William, the incubus was right... humans were fragile. He couldn't lose William.

"I have to leave a bit early so we will not be having breakfast together. Apparently the cooling unit in the embalming room went out and Eric and Undertaker are scrambling to keep ice on hand while Alan hunts down a workman. I may have to over see the days services as a result and may be home a bit later."

Grell breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright then!"

William had been in such a rush, he said his goodbyes walking out not sparing an eye to his ocean born lover. Something Grell was immensely thankful for.

Once William was gone Grell flopped onto the sofa pulling out the business card, he turned it over in his hand. Madam had explained what she did for Lau, she hated it, but she never said anything about Lau helping her. The other red scale had made it clear that the work she did was because it was all she could do. This was so confusing, why did humans have to complicate things like this. Why did Lau seemed to hold the strings over creatures that could easily kill him?

The mer sank into the cushions covering his eyes with his left forearm. "I want to help you Madam, I want you to be free..."

 


	20. We stand together

 

Grell wished things were simpler. Under the seas, the law of the tribe was absolute; - protect the pod at all costs. In times of threat, even those seen as lesser members where brought into the fold. They found value in numbers. Here he was alone, well maybe not alone. He had William who he fully recognized as his alpha, slowly but surely, the other humans were becoming part of his new pod. Alan and Ronald loved learning about mer culture, however when Grell would speak on the subject he found his mind drifting back to Madam Red.

"Grell?"

The red siren looked up from his perch on the balcony overlooking the foggy London streets. William was standing there, when had he gotten home? "Yes?"

Williams' brows furrowed. "I called your name several times and you did not respond. Is everything all right? Are you unwell?" The human said reaching out, gently holding a palm over the mer's forehead. Not that this would have done much as William had learned Grell was regularly a touch cooler than most people and even a little bit of warmth seemed exorbitant when it was perfectly harmless.

"Fine, just thinking." the short answer did nothing to quell the dark-haired man's worries.

William hummed and moved to stand out on the small overhang. He rarely came out here before Grell had come into his life. Balconies were not practical in London. However, this building had been designed by a French architect and of course the bloody French and their balconies. The uncommon occasion when William might step out on the small landing to have a smoke or sip his morning coffee on the rare sunny day. Now it seemed he spent more and more time outside. Grell was a creature of the wild after all, William often wondered if the mer's morning escape out on the balcony had something to do with the misty early morning rain. Just enough to make the sirens skin shimmer but not enough to provoke more.

"What is it that's occupying your mind so fiercely then?" the human asked, standing just near enough not to crowd the other.

"It's just..." Grell really didn't know how to phrase it. "Everything here is so... complicated."

William moved closer his shoulder brushing against the mer's as they stood on the tiny landing. "Complex in what way?"

Grell waved his hands down at the street. "You humans, there's so many rules and worries. You do things so needless then ignore when one of your own kind is in danger. There are so many of you that the loss of one doesn't seem to matter and yet when one dies you all gather around a corpse and look at it. It's as if you're apologizing to it for not being there in life. It all just seems pointless and confusing."

"Your right, it seems foolish to pay ones respects for past transgressions, however, the fact that we do this means that life mattered to someone enough to want their memory honored. It isn't just about the person who died, but the people they knew when they lived. I will say you are correct, perhaps humans have grown so complacent in our society that the value of the individual is restricted only to close knit ties. That isn't to say we do not protect one another, as I do my best to protect you." Williams and found its way to the small of the mer's back, slipping around a slender hip to draw the red head close.

The siren sighed leaning his head on his human alphas shoulder. "You do protect me Will, more than anyone has in a long time."

"May I ask what brought this on?"

Grell turned away retreating back into the house, his somber mood storming around him. "Someone who once was my only ally, a friend, family nearly as we share the same... affliction you could say. She is here and is in danger. I don't know what to do to help her, if there is even anything I can do."

William hated seeing the siren like this, "She's the one who helped you before?"

"Yes, the man she works for he... deals in human vices. He says he wishes to help creatures like us but, it's a lie." Grell thought about telling William everything then, that the man's own neighbor was the human he was speaking of. But then he thought of Ash, the traitorous incubus had threatened his love. The mer suspected that Lau knew that, that he would use that as leverage. The tactic of any predator is to instill fear in their pray, to stalk from the shadows.

Meanwhile William was thinking back to his phone call with Alistair Chambers, the flamboyant man had said there was one other of Grell's kind who worked in less than legal circles. Paired with what the siren had just said Spears knew what sort of hazard could befall someone coming into this world from another. The non-humans like Grell had nothing, no identities, and no money, how effortless it was for someone to take advantage of that. How easily that same fate could have befallen his ruby mer. "I see."

The mer curled up on the sofa, tugging a nearby blanket over to hide in the pools of soft fabric. A common comfort action, when the redhead felt uncomfortable he would find a place to burrow. As if hiding under the blanket afforded some special safety.

William sat down on the sofa next to the lump of concealed mer, he tenderly lifted one edge to reveal the crown of red hair. He let his fingers card through the crimson locks. "If she's anything like you, she's a survivor. She had the determination to help you so she is not entirely lost. I can tell you don't want to tell me, but know that I will help you if you ask. You are not alone anymore."

* * *

 

That evening William sat across from Eric the two men having made the trek to a nearby café to speak following the afternoon services.

"Sounds rough, Red didn't say nea else about this friend hmm?" The Scot asked sipping the too sweet beverage that steamed in his hands. Eric had become accustom to the flavor since that's the only way Alan would drink the morning brew.

"My only information is she is a woman of similar coloring who evidently works in the drug trade. As you may imagine that is not exactly a social circle I have a great knowledge about." William said tapping the paper ring around his own cup.

"Oi and you think I do!" Slingby had a small smile setting down his drink and crossing his arms on the café table top. "You seem to think I've led a far more interesting live there Will. You'd have done better to ask Knox."

William glanced up skeptically. His look met with a bright laugh from the other man.

"Don't let that kids sweet face fool you, he was a wild on in collage. I tell you some of the stories Alan has told me would make you blush. You could also ask Chambers again, mind, I know why you'd rather not." Eric said shrugging his shoulders before resting his chin on an upturned palm. "You may have to take the glittery prat's company for a while to find what you want to know."

Spears hummed following the other man's eye line to the street. "I am well aware I may have to call on him again. However, you know as well as I the cost of his favors. I'm sure you're also aware of what his price maybe should he ever meet Grell."

"Jealous aye?"

William scowled looking away, "Nothing of the sort I'm merely being practical."

"Sure mate...sure.." Eric winked and looked back to his coffee, taking a tentative sip. " So you know we are all in for this yeah?"

William quirked an eyebrow, "I am more than capable of handling this mat-" He was cut off by the others raised hand.

"I said, we're in. Like it or now William you and Grell are family, far as I'm conserved you have been my mite of a brother for as long as I've known ya got it. You know Alan cares for little red like damn near like a child. He'd never let me hear the end of it." Eric pulled out his wallet tucking a few extra dollars in the jar on the table for a tip. "Come on then, best we get back.. Have that Davis wake at half past, I saw that old bird when she came in to order the casket... she'll put on a good show you think?"

"I hardly think we should .." William started but then saw the look on the older mans face, what he said about their bets didn't matter. "Oh bugger.. Never mind, I suppose I could spare a few quid that she will roll in the floor weeping her lamentations."

Eric laughed pushing his tined framed up the bridge of his nose. "Ron's got money that she confesses to the old mans body that that ginger kid of theirs is the postman's."

William could only shake his head. "Honestly..."

 

 


	21. Operation Merscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was such a hard chapter to write, my brain was literally rebelling at every turn. If the pacing seems to fast its cause I am horrid at action. So I apologize if this chapter is less than perfect or unsatisfying in anyway. I did try so ....yep here ya go. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh and P. S there's another little crossover nugget in here, kudos if you can find it :P.

They all decided to meet a Williams' flat after closing up shop on Friday evening. Ronald felt it was important to introduce Grell to the glory that is Indian take out. So the group of them sat around the table with their Chicken Biryani and Mulligatawny Soup, trying to iron out a plan.

"Well, if she's working for just a small time dealer it's no worries. She can leave and if he gets rough about it, we get rough right back ya know? Or threaten him with the cops" Ronald said mater-of-factly scooping up more rice.

Alan sat back folding his hands "I doubt that some small time thug would think up a plot like this. You have to think that if he has these kind of connections to take someone who, for all major legal purposes dose not exit, and set them up with a place to leave and money; then he isn't just some uni drop out."

"He's got a point." Eric commented pointing his spoon. "This bloke has connections. Problem is we don't know what kind. For all we know little red's friend is deep in some mafia ties."

The table had gone silent with the implications. This wasn't something any of them knew anything about. It was one thing to chase off some hoodlums with switchblades and petty rap sheets; it was another to challenge someone who could have them all killed with one phone call.

"It's hopeless. Isn't it?" Grell said, the mer hadn't eaten much of his Shrimp Biryani. He had sat the majority of the meal just pushing the food around in the little Styrofoam box.

No one wanted to answer that. How do you tell someone that they cannot save some one? How to you simply label a person as a lost cause?

"We need to know more m'dear. I know you're afraid and don't want anything to happen to William or any of us but I have the distinct feeling you know more." Undertaker didn't want to have to badger the mer for information but if it would get the job done then it had to be done.

Everyone watched silently as Grell's shoulders hunched forward, "You know him, Will knows him... he's in this building." The sirens voice tapered off for a moment before he lifted his gaze. "I just wanted to do this alone, but I can't and I know that if you face him he won't fight. He will use his monsters, monsters like me who are not like you. We kill to survive, something your kind hasn't don't for centuries."

It was not like the siren to be so calm and serious in his speaking. This meant something, this was important. They could all feel the shift in the air when the mer stood from the table, walking away and folding his long pale arms around his waist.

"It has to be, it has to be me that faces him. That faces... Lau."

* * *

 

The room had gone quiet after the identity of their adversary was reviled. Even more so, when Grell produced the business card given to him by the man in question.

"Bloody Chinese mafia this. Ya know that yeah?" Eric finally said tossing the card onto the coffee table.

The group of them had left the kitchenette for the sofas. Grell now huddled into William's side shrouded in an afghan.

Ronald shook his head and squirmed out of the silver-haired morticians arms. The young man paced the room, his hand clasped in a tight fist under his chin. "Great so we have a serious drug lord ling in Williams building who runs an interspecies slavery ring? Well this has just gone tits up hasn't it." Ronald threw his hands in the air. "Can't your friend like... drown him in a bathtub or something, I mean the mermaids in the Harry potter films were scary."

Grell glared and flipped back his fabric cocoon, "It doesn't work that way Ronnie! Not to mention Lau is never alone, he has that woman with him, I'm not even sure what she is but she's not human and defiantly very powerful and very old."

"For whatever reason she's protection him, along with his other creepy crawlies, no offence m'dear." Undertaker commented, snagging Ronald's wrist when the boy was in reach and hauling the agitated youth back into his lap.

"Now wait just a moment," Alan said leaning forward in thought, "Lau tricks beings like Grell right, and now this 'madam' wants free of him. What's to say she's the only one? If there are others we might have a chance."

The idea was a provocative one indeed. " You're suggesting some sort of coup d etat?" William ask.

"The only ones I have seen seem loyal to Lau." Grell's tone was dropping into hopelessness.

Everywhere they looked it seemed impossible.

"Well you know what we have to do now." Eric commented, his gaze focused on William who glared back at the Scot. " You said you'd make the call if there was no other option."

"Indeed I did," William glared at his cell, "Indeed I did."

* * *

 

William stood alone in the park, it was chilly and he did not understand why Alistair had to be so over-dramatic about 'meeting in secret'. He swore that if the over bearing blond started coming onto him he would deck the rich prat in the face.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to turn, two hooded figures walked alone down the cobble stone path; heads down and silent. They stopped before spears and the first lifted his hood. The smiling face of the Ceo of Druitt cosmetics grinned widely.

"Good evening William, thank you for agreeing to meet me so soon. I really felt like doing this in person would be better." Chambers said as he gestured to the stillness of night around them. "This is a far more fitting environment for my associate."

William narrowed his eyes. "You didn't say you would have company."

Alistair placed a hand over his heart, "Oh my, it must have slipped my mind. Anyway, after hearing you out I felt calling in an extra hand would be necessary. May I introduce ... Joker?"

The man behind stepped next to the blond, leather glove clad hands reached up and lifted away the heavy hood that obscured this so called 'jokers' features.

He was a youth looking about 25 with odd markings on his face, wild orange hare and deep violet eyes. "Please to meet you Mr. Spears, I do hope I can be of some assistance."

William looked skeptical at the unassuming looking young man. "Forgive my less than impressed reaction Mr. Joker, but how exactly might you be of aid in this situation."

Alistair spoke up. "I suppose I should have mentioned, Joker here owes me a favor for securing passage for a few friends of his. He is of a very unique origin you see, Joker is a Wraith."

The younger man smirked sliding off one of his gloves to expose a bone hand that whirled with dark black tendrils of energy. "Most people believed us to be ghost or apparitions, as you can see I am very much of the physical world. Not to worry though, you seem healthy enough so you're safe from me." Jokers chuckled as William took a slight step back.

"He feeds on the dying." Alistair commented off handedly as one might mention a spring breeze.

"Charming, But that does not answer my question." William was growing impatient with Chambers games; the man was like a child showing off his toys.

Alistair signed dramatically, "You lack imagination, do you know that William?" With that, he looked to his ginger haired companion and snapped his fingers.

In an instant, the Wraith disappeared in a haze of black smoke like tendrils. William looked left and right, the crease between his eyes exaggerated in confusion. However, before he could inquire as to where the man had gone. Then, seemingly out of thin air, there was a tap on his shoulder. William turned to see Joker grinning and taking a bow.

"It's called Spectral travel, creatures such as Joker posses the ability to disperse their form and travel unseen between planes of existence. It can be very handy."

Joker piped in "And I can move others, just one at a time and not very far. I max out at about 20 kilometers, but as I hear it you have a target to liberate isn't that right Mr. Spears?"

William did not favor the glint in the ghostly mans violet eyes, "I do, although, the initial safe passage is only a portion of the problem."

"Oh William you can't expect me to do all the work do you, alright I will throw you another little bone since I'm just such a nice guy." Alistair said gesticulating dramatically, "Lau has sent two of his little pets off to America so they shouldn't be an issue. The ones you have to worry about is a nasty little number named Ash Landers. My sources say he is an incubus with a short temper, the other is a truly scrumptious woman by the name Ran moa, all we know about her is that she entered this country with Lau. There is some speculation that she's some ancient fae, so if your goal is to get Lau you will fail."

Spears narrowed his gaze, never in his life had William been the type of man to simply except failure as inevitable. " Our objective is obtaining Madams freedom and insuring she will continue to enjoy it. Where ever that leaves Lau so be it."

Alistair shrugged his shoulders, " He's a funny man, and he may simply kill you or torture you who knows. Then again, he loves a good game, so you might luck out. I have given you your tool to use as you wish. Oh and William, I will collect on the costs ...sometime." The blond winked and waved, " Ta!"

* * *

 

The plan was not exactly elegant, then against none of them where master tacticians. It was more or less a 'grab and run', the first objective was to secure their target then eliminate any pursuit. The second part was trickier and more troubling to William.

"It has to be me, you're all human and too fragile, please listen to reason Will." Grell insisted. They knew that Ash had been sniffing around Madam, the demon had a thing for the siren. The feeling was obviously not at all mutual.

"No, if this Landers is as terrible as you have said what chance will you have? Undertaker, Eric and Myself shall use a group offensive while Ronald, and Alan and you will be ready should we fail. In which you will escape do you understand?"

"You do not understand Will! That monster will kill all of you before even breaking a sweat!" The mer growled, sharp teeth gritting.

"The mer has a point" The voice of the group's guest Wraith sounded from the doorway. "Landers has a reputation, he's vicious and enjoys it. Far as I know, only one man has ever put him in his place, which was some posh old Vamp with big house out in Belgravia. Heard he a real hurt on old Ashy a few decades back, even popped him with an umbrella of all things. "

"Pity we couldn't ask him for help." Ronald said as he packed his 'plan B' bag. Plan B was they would head to the marina and push the boat as fast as it could go to the cabin. Not that the idea of being on a small island with no other escape route sounded like a great idea but it was all they had.

Joker laughed, "Trust me, he wouldn't. Vamps are tossers, they all think their so clever cause their top of the food chain." The wraith pulled a face. "Really though they only stand a chance with age. Your little red siren there still has a better chance than you lot."

"We have a plan and that is the plan we are going to implement." William said as he sharpen the end of a tree pruner. The sharp silver-coated steel made a strange weapon, but the lawn equipment was easy to obtain from the cemetery storage shed. " Kindly keep your opinions and do your job Mr. Joker."

The wraith held up his hands in surrender and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They were ready, or as ready as they would ever be.

 

 


	22. With Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my poor attempt at a fight sequence, ya’ll know I’m a lover not a fighter. Also, there is a bit of a twist here. I hope you all enjoy it!,
> 
> Anywho! Onward darlings!

“Let me in little fish, you know you crave my company.” Ash purred into the apartment intercom. He had been trying to get Madam to buzz him in for the past ten minuets and would soon be losing his patience. Still the incubus was persistent if nothing else, she may have been defiant now but once he was face to face he could charm her. After all, it was in his nature, and that nature was hungry.   
  
The intercom crackled to life with an annoyed voice, “Piss off Landers, I have more important things to do with my time, like alphabetizing soup cans or binge watching Orange is the new Black, basically any damn thing but entertain you.”   
  
The demon growled and looked around the street; there were a few humans but none paying much attention to him. Ash walked around to the shaded Ally and leapt straight up, long claws emerging from his fingertips and sunk into the bricks and he swiftly scaled his way up to the small balcony of the Mer’s flat.    
  
Letting himself the demon complained loudly, “Why must we play these games, you know I always get what I want siren. Make no mistake; I will get what I want from you, the easy way or the hard way. ”   
  
A butcher knife flew from the kitchen and lodged into the wall next to the demons head, Lander raised an eyebrow glancing at the kitchen wear. “Foreplay already? You know I like it rough.”   
  
The color born walked out fuming, her short crimson hair tied in a messy bun, “Oh I know, you’re the living equivalent to sandpaper. I’m in no mood to be your afternoon delight Ash now kindly get out of my sight or I’m calling Lau.”   
  
The incubus looked bored as he approached already unbuttoning his shirt, “He’s out of town, meeting with a supplier. Be a good girl and go warm the bed will you?”   
  
Madam scowled her skin shimmering on her cheeks and neck. “No, no more Ash. I’m not your toy to do with as you like!” 

He towered over her eyes glowing white, “You are what I tell you guppy, you’re a long way from home and all that posturing doesn’t mean shit on dry land.” His hand shot out griping her neck. “You are a prey item little one, do you think Lau cares at all if I kill you? He can find thousands more displaced little creatures on any given night.  Your expendable sweetheart; however, if you play nice- like I know you can. I might be inclined to take you as my own.”  
   
The mer sneered choking out her words, “What, like that mutt your sister leads around by the nose…no thanks.”  
  
Ash rolled his eyes, lifting the woman off her feet and caring her back to the bedroom. He tosses her onto the bed watching her sputter and rubs her abused neck. “Put on something sexy, those horrid sweats do nothing for me.” He said tossing his shirt to her vanity.   
  
She wanted to protest, wanted to scramble to her nightstand for the silver dagger she knew was there and stab that egotistical prat in his black little heart. Yet, she knew what would happen. Even if she managed to kill him, there was the succubus to deal with, and Lau. Ash was a commodity, the incubus could charm his way and had no problem with killing. He was right, she was the expendable one. 

* * *

  
  
This had been Madam Red’s life since her exile. Part of her wanted to just give up while feeling lost in the open sea. For whatever reason she just kept going, hoping that somewhere out there she would find some meaning to everything. She would fallow boats at a distance stealing fish from their nets, occasionally surfacing to watch the humans on deck.  She recalled stories of her ancestors, how the Sirens of old fed on the flesh of drowning sailors, back before they evolved and lost their fangs. All the while running her tongue over the sharp molars and only slightly duller incisors, a trait of southern water Mer and oddly enough a trait of Red Scales of all tribes.   
  
She used to fancy herself a siren of old, she would boast and say, the Red Scale’s were actually throwbacks to the Mer’s glory days. That they were wrongly persecuted. It helped her get through life with pride. Pride was all she had. Pride and stories of a past far and removed to keep her home warm.   
  
Everything evolved, the mer became calm social beasts and the humans left behind there massive wood vessels for these new shiny ones with fancy nets. Evolution was a word laced with promise and cruelty. She watched the humans empty the seas and the Mers exile their own on prejudice and superstition.    
  
“Progress… What a crock of shit.” She muttered swimming behind the boats.    
  
Madam headed into the canal was the water grew dingy, that was fine. Sometimes she would find interesting things on the bottom. It was something to occupy her time.    
  
That was the day that changed everything.    
  
She had surfaced in a secluded area, a large drainage pipe.   
  
“My, how fortuitous.” A male voice called from above.   
  
She moved to hide only to be blocked by a strange woman with large yellow eyes. “Stay.”  She said in monotone.   
  
“Ran Moa do be kind to our guest.” The man said again as he climbed down a service ladder landing next to the woman. “Please let me introduce myself, my name is Lau. I would like to help you.” 

Madam had picked up some of the human words from sailors in her travels alone. She would come up at night and listen to them speaking or singing. It was entertaining when they would drink and brawl.  She knew the word ‘help’ it was something humans did to improve the lives of other. Something they offered when they saw one who struggled. ‘Help’ was a good thing.  
  
Looking back on it now, she would chastise her self for being so naive. She knew what help was now; it was something that came with strings. 

* * *

  
  
Standing in the bathroom mirror she looked at her self and hate what she saw.  The black silk slip she put on by request.  The black velvet chocker with a deep purple gem sitting in the hollow of her throat. This was her life now, it was not better, she was not accepted. She was used.   
  
The Mer lined her eyes in coal and painted her lips a deep wine.  Maybe Ash would simply use his charms right away. Then she wouldn’t remember anything of the encounter. He had done that a few times, that was usually when she didn’t put up much of a fight.  It wouldn’t be like that this time, she was going to be punished, and he would take her slowly. She would feel everything until it broke her and then and only then would he take a portion of her life.   
  
Sometimes she wished he would take it all. 

Madam sighed and harder her eyes at the reflection. “You are a Siren, you are better than him and this is only one day. Tomorrow it will be different.”  A familiar lie to ease the shame.   
  
She turned her back on the mirror and steeled her nerves, however before her hand fell to the bathroom door handle the air turned to a murky haze of black and violet.   
  
“What. In Poseidon’s seas…”   
  
A smiling face materialized out of the smoke, “Ello there! Going to have to ask ya to come with me, sorry for the short notice!” The man said placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Before the siren could protest, she felt the ground fall away and her stomach drop. She pitched forward covering her mouth from the nausea.   
  
“Yeah…. That happens to everyone do not be too hard on yourself love, by the by… The names Joker.” The man said as she slowly opened her eyes, prepared to tirade the fool for spiriting her out of her own apartment.   
  
Before she could cut lose on a wave of colorful language another voice drew her attention.  
  
“Madam!” followed by a blur of red that snatched her off her feet and spun her around.   
  
“Grell? What is the meaning of this?”   
  
“I had to save you, the way you saved me.” Grell sad his former mentor on her feet, smiling at her sweetly if a bit sad. “I couldn’t watch you throw your life away. We don’t have to do that here, we can be free - truly free.”   
She shook her head, “Oh darling, no one is ever free.”   
  
“With all do respect Miss.” Alan spoke up offering his coat to the scantly clad woman. “Every living thing has a right of choice, despite were these choices may lead they still have the right to strive for better. We care for Grell and he cares for you.   
  
Madam Red took the offered garment covering her against the cold night air. “You’re a kind little human, I’m happy Grell has people like you. As good as all that sounds, my choices have many strings attached.

Now, you really should send me back before something happens you’re all going to regret.”   
  
However, it was to late for that when an angry roar lit from the apartment window.   
  
“Shit…” She swore removing the coat once again and shoving the garment into Alan’s hands. “Send me back now you fool! I might be able to calm him down but that blasted demon will sniff me out if I take to long. Grell get out of here!”  
  
“No! I won’t!” the younger mer protest lifting the slimmer color born over his shoulder and tossing her into the back seat of Ronald’s car.  “Ronnie, Alan Go! And don’t stop!”  
  
Ronald looked back to the raging mer growling and pounding at his back window. “Grell what are you doing get in here! William and the others said they have this!”   
  
Grell looked to the wraith Joker who nodded his head once before taking the mer’s hand.  “Seem there was a change of plans there mortal. You boy’s best get your little piranha a cocktail, looks like she’s had a hard day.” With that the specter disappeared with Grell 

* * *

  
  
“That little Slag!” The Incubus growled, eye glowing shifting side to side. He had sensed another dark fae and then the mer was gone.  Ash darted to the balcony and scented the air, the mer wasn’t far also there where humans closing in. The wind carried a second sea bearing scent to his nostrils. “Well seems the little human pet has come for his kin. How sweet and how annoying.”   
  
The demon leapt down from the balcony, claws lengthening as his back bowed and long forked tail swished behind him. Heavy bat like wings sprang from the creatures back and spread wide. “Come out little meat sacks, I can smell you already. Did you think you could save that glorified porepus?”  
  
It was William who responded first, the tree pruner shooting out from his hiding spot and snapping into the underworlder’s wing bone. The strike effectively clipped the demons right flight wing at the joint rendering it useless. Unfortunately, all this did was enrage Landers.   
  
“Insulate little mortal!” He shouted grabbing the pruning pole and with a hard pull jerked William out into the light.   
  
This was when Eric dropped from a near by fire escape wielding the handled long saw. The toothy garden implement sliced into the monsters left wing and shoulder.  This also Put Eric in a much closer striking distance, while the blow he landed was a good one, the heavy clawed limb that shot after him batting the man away like a fly proved more formidable.   
  
Eric crashed into the side of a nearby dumpster as he swatted away.   
  
“The element of surprise will only get you so far!” The metal pruner bent and snapped like a twig in Landers hand. William stood his ground holding the now useless handle. His glance flickered over to Eric who now lay in a heap in front of the now dented skip.   
  
“It seemed it has done us well enough, honestly I’m a bit disappointed.” William said carefully stepping back as he goaded the creature. They still had one trick left; he sincerely hoped it would be enough.   
  
Ash sneered staking a step after the human. “We shall see how disappointed you are when I drain the life essence out of you and leave your husk of a corpse face down in the gutter.”   
  
William tiled his head hoping for just a few more steps. “Incubi they are sex demons correct, forgive me but I find it difficult to believe anyone would willingly copulate with a monstrosity like you. Although you don’t seem the try to wait for willingness.”   
  
The demon growled and bore his fangs. “I’ll kill you last; I’ll let you watch how willingly that little mer of yours bends over like a whore for me.”   
  
Williams back hit the door of a parked van, dipping a hand behind him to knock on the sliding door. “We shall see about that.”  
  
Spears dove to the side as the van door slammed open and a barrage of firecrackers exploded out blinding the beast. The flash only a distraction as a blur of black and silver wielding a large scythe came barreling out behind the bright explosion.   
  
Undertaker swung the arched blade ginning wildly.   
  
Ash narrowly missed the weapon and stumbled backwards. It would now seem the two men had an upper hand.   
  
“What was that you were saying about pathetic meat sacks?” William inquired, Undertaker cackling beside him.   
  
The demons eyes narrowed, “So you have tricks, also… I only see one mortal.”   
  
Undertakers grip on the scythe tighten and the smile fell from his face. William eyed the older man in his peripheral vision. “I don’t care what you see. I will give you one last chance to walk away from this. Never come for Madam or Grell and tell Lau they are both lost to him.”   
  
“No… I don’t think I will.” Ash returned jumping to his feet and charging the pair.  
  
Undertaker swing the scythe again, “Get back William!”    
  
Spears not one to argue stepped away snatching the only thing left in the van - a tire iron. Hoping he wouldn’t have to use it. He noticed Eric seemed to be coming around but still looked too confused to be of much help. He watched with   as the silverette he had known for the better part of his life go hand to hand with the dark fae. All the while Lander’s words spun in his head. ‘I only see one mortal.’   
  


* * *

  
“Do they know? Lander grinned claws clashing against the scythe blade.  “How long has it been for you? Not more than a decade or so hmm… You don’t quite reek of graveyard soil.”   
  
“Shut your mouth!” Undertaker warned swinging the blade with more force blow for blow.   
  
The incubus laughed, “Oh they don’t …what would they say if they knew what you were? That you’re a liar that you knew about the other side of their world?”   
  
By now, Eric had shaken off the haze enough to listen; looking across the two clashing men, he could see the equal parts confusion on Williams face.   
  
“You know nothing!” The scared man howled, faltering as the beast pushed back and managed a swiping gash with a handful of claws.   
  
“Oh I know! My kind is far more perceptive than those little fish. I can see it in your eyes, you drip with decay. Undead.”  Ash snatched the scythe from Undertakers hand and grabbed the man by the throat. “Tell me, when you died the first time… what did death say when she sent you back? Was it some silly riddle about unfinished business before she threw you back?” 

There was nothing for it now. “She said, soprano.”    
  
Lander’s face twisted up in question. “What?”  
  
With that, the undead mortician pulled back his steel-toed boot and kicked the daemon square in the crotch. Human or immortal, a man is a man.  
  
The incubus dropped his prey and bucked to his knees, however not before sinking a few claws into Undertakers neck.    
  
“Oi Christ!” Eric shouted as he ran to the silverette now bleeding profusely. Pulling off his shirt to try to hold it over the wounds.  
  
“Grab him we’re going!” William said getting into the van, even if they ran now he knew Ash would come for them. They had underestimated this and now all that was left was plan B, they would all have to run and hope that the Demons leash from his master was a short one.   
  
“It’s not that bad.” Undertaker gurgled forcing a grin with blood soaked teeth. “Really… I…I don’t even feel it any more. Bit of needle and thread and…and well as new.”   
  
“Shut it, I don’t care if you’re a bloody zombie or what ever the hell that overgrown bat said you need help! Bloody Christ, Damien. Why didn’t you tell us…?” Eric said, his heart was pounding and head swimming from the concussion and he pulled Undertaker into the van and slammed the sliding doors.   
  
“Couldn’t…wasn’t right. Shouldn’t been me…” Undertaker frowned looking down at his bloody hands   
  
“We haven’t the time for this!” William snapped glaring into the rear-view mirror as he fired up the car.   
  
By now the incubus had staggered back to his feet and pounded his fist on the side panel of the vehicle making it rock. “Come out little mice!”   
  
The van sputtered, the engine refusing to turn over and William pounding on the wheel. This wasn’t how it was suppose to go. How could he have been so blind? “Eric… I don’t think we will be leaving.” 

* * *

“Come out and play!” Ash punched through the passenger side window, eyes white and wide.   
  
“Leave them alone!” a voice rang through the alleyway followed by a clash of thunder.   
  
The incubus turned his attention to the voice. “Well well, if it isn’t the little fish. I’m going to enjoy this.”   
  
William peered out through the shattered glass and his heart dropped. “Grell…no.”   
  


 


	23. Siren song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I left you guys with a cliff hanger and that was mean, and I am sorry. …not really HA! Ok so here is the rest of our showdown. I do not promise the best but I did try so I hope you like it. In addition, yeah I know it took me super long and that’s my bad I was just really stuck on this. Fight scenes and all that supernatural stuff is hard…the struggle is real you guys. So I apologize if this isn’t epic. Any who! Comments are great; seriously, I just don’t get many comments anymore. I’m starting to think ya’ll don’t love me anymore and that’s sad. So love me? Yes? Maybe? Ok nvm… Here’s your chapter enjoy!

  
_“Leave them alone!” a voice rang through the alleyway followed by a clash of thunder._  
  
 _The incubus turned his attention to the voice. “Well well, if it isn’t the little fish. I’m going to enjoy this.”_   
  


* * *

  
Grell could feel the electricity in the air as it prickled his skin. The rolling thunder reverberating between the brick of the buildings and the asphalt beneath the mer’s feet, it was as if the world was vibrating.  He knew this would happen, it had to be him. His whole life he had fought, he had been pushed around and so often, he took it with a smile and a snarky remark. Not now, there was more at stake now than just his own discomfort and this monster would not endanger the people he valued.   
  
Staring down Landers beastly form the siren tilted his chin up in defiance. “You won’t catch me off guard this time. I’ve faced things with more impressive teeth than you.”  
  
“So cocky, you really shouldn’t be.” The incubus said swaggering down the alleyway toward the mer. His ruined wings dripping blood and long tail swishing in the trail of sanguine grime. “It smells like rain little one, do you really think it’s wise to test me when even the heavens are against you?”    
  
Flexing his fingers Grell gave a toothy smile, “Oh I’m feeling pretty lucky, and when I was a nothing more than a pup my mother always told me that Sirens were most powerful in the raging storms.”  
  
Ash scoffed. “Stories, your kind haven’t been worth anything but children’s fairytales.”   
  
The Mers duel ringed eyes narrowed and claws lengthened, “Well see about that!” 

* * *

  
William looked on in horror as the two beings launched at each other in a flurry of claws and fangs.   
  
“William we have to go!” Eric shouted kicking out the back door. Undertaker looked like he had taken a staple gun to the wound in his neck, assuring them it only looked bad.   
  
“…Christ…” William shook his head, “I …Can’t”  This had all gone to shit and now if he ran he would be abandoning Grell and that’s exactly what he swore he would never do.  
  
Eric pushed the silverette out first before jerking the younger man by the collar, effectively hauling Spears over the front seat. “Listen here, you’re coming with me and that’s it! Red’s got this, have a little faith for Christ sake!”  
  
Spears made to fight his long time friend but the Scotsman was not going to let that happen. “This is for your own good!” He said before winding back his fist and punching the brunette square in the face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

  
  
“Is that the best you’ve got? I haven’t even broken a sweat!” Ash taunted as he circled his prey.  
   
 _Your sire was from southern waters… They are the closest blood to the sirens of old, next to the dark water mer._   
  
Grell could hear his mothers calming voice as he stared at the demon, she who had always believed in him. He felt a cool moist wind flow through the darkness and caress his face. It smelled like sea salt and coral blossoms.   
  
_One day, they will see how powerful you truly are my beautiful boy. They will know what I have always known._

  
“No it’s not my best not by a long shot.” The mer said, skin shimmering as lighting raced across the skies. Claws elongating as the color borns red hair whipped in the turbulent winds.   
  
_Do you know why they fear us? Madam had asked him when he was still small enough to sit in her lap playing with the shells around her neck.  Because once we were all red, the color of power and blood. They fear the beauty in death. We never had to hide, we lured lesser beings in with our voice and beauty. Before we sulked in the reefs._ He would laugh then thinking her stories were fantasy to quell his sadness of a future so bleak and solitary.   
  
The sky opened its arms and the floodwater parted the heavens.  … He welcomed them.  
  
Ash wanted to laugh when the thunderclouds spilled their torrent; he was going to gut that fish as the floundered on the pavement. Only that is not what happened.   
  
The siren shrieked as duel-rimed eyes glazed solid black. Landers covered his ears as the windows and lamp light exploded around them. “What in the HELL!” He shouted in disbelief as lighting bounced off the metal gutter grates shooting in grate arches around the red sea beast.   
  
Flashes of blue light illuminating the sanguine scales racing over the Mers still humanoid limbs, fan fins with sharp spines liken to a lion fish ripped through Grell's clothes. The sirens movement like deadly grace as he stepped ever closer, he seemed larger now. Limbs long and slender - other world in height and structure.   
  
The incubus shook, “No. This is some sea fairing magic I will not believe it!” He charged forward tail lashing behind as he leapt at the mer.   
  
The red scale opened his mouth and let out another piercing cry. Shooting forward and snatching the stunned demon from the air, holding his caught trembling prize by the throat.  Lifting the white haired demon high and regarding the fear of the other beast. The sirens black eyes so lifeless and large, like looking into the void of space or seeing the face of god. Judged. Moreover, found wanting.   
  


* * *

  
“What. Is…is that Grell?” Ronald asked, Instead of leaving Madam had urged them to urn back if for no other reason that they needed to stop Grell.   
  
However when they arrived this had not been the spectacle they had thought they would see.  Alan was to busy fretting over Eric and loading William into the back seat. Still looking wearily at the staples in Undertakers neck and not really wanting to know why or how the man was still grinning as if that was perfectly normal.   
  
Madams eyes sparkled with tears, “You did it, you mad beauty…you did it.”   
  
“Did what? Can some one please explain?” Alan nearly shouted, looking at the creature that now stood were the tenderhearted mer once was.   
  
“Delphine’s little pup has surpassed us all, a child of  Phorcys. The true nature of the sirens.” She raised her hands to the rain her own limbs shimmering and knitting together.   
  
Hand Ronald not moved to catch her she would have fallen as her tail formed beneath her. She did not even care being handled so by the human. This everything, this was her dream her deep hearted belief that the red scales could be more. She wept. 

* * *

  
Ash struggled in the Sirens grip lashing out with his tail and clawing into the beings slender limb. Even as the Mers forearm curdled blood under his claws the creature seemed to have no reaction.   
  
“I gave you warning child of Lilith, I bid you to go and still you tempt me?” The voice no longer sounded like Grell’s not entirely, it was a mix of many voices shifting in and out of pitch  with a background of whispers.  As the siren spoke those razor, sharp rows of teeth in the now to wide mouth gleamed in the storming lights.   
  
“I will leave! I will!” Landers feel back on what he knew best, lies and charm. Perhaps he could persuade his way to freedom then come back and slaughter all these pitiful humans. That would show the mer.   
  
“No, your life is now forfeit.” The Crimson sirens other hand shot out like a spear. Steely claws slicing open the demons belly and working up past his ribs.   
  
Blood bubbled past Ash’s lips. Violet eyes wide with disbelief as his black heart was torn out.  His body crashed to the pavement already turning to crackling embers as the Sirens blood soaked claw smashed the withered organ in his grasp.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Mother, would my sire have minded. That I am the way I am._  
  
 _She would have loved you with her whole heart. With more love than sand in the seas._   
  
Grell found himself floating in a sea of white a passenger watching flashes of reality. He felt the visceral fluid on his limbs and the chill of the rain but it seemed as though it was someone else skin.   
  
_They said I was cursed. They said no one would ever love me!_  
  
 _Do not listen to them my precious one, your love is waiting for you I know it._

Was William all right? Had Madam been freed? Was he dead? 

* * *

  
  
William rubbed his head coming to in the back of the car; he sat up meaning to shot at Eric when he saw it.  A spark of lighting in the alleyway and silhouette falling.   
  
“Grell…GRELL!” He pushed his way out of the car with Alan running after him.    
  
“William wait!” The smaller brunette called, he could not run so with his weak lungs. He had no way of knowing if after what they had just seen if Grell was still dangerous.   
  
Spears did not care to wait, for all he knew he was running to his death. It did not matter because he understood now. There are some things you have to protect even if loosing them might hurt you. You have to try.   
  
Alan caught up to where William was and blinked in surprise. Grell looked. Like himself again, the slighter man said nothing looking around the destroyed alleyway. There was no sign of the demon; perhaps it was better that way. The body had returned to nothing, no one would ask questions that way.  “We have to go William, can you carry him on your own.” 

“Yes I can.” William sat cradling the silent transformed mer in his arms. There was so much blood even with the rain pouring around them. He did not know what was Grell’s and what was not. He pulled the mer high in his hold and placed a kiss to the redhead’s temple. “Everything’s, all right now you did so well. I love you so much.”


	24. Someone to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so if this feels like Filler, it kinda is. I am just tying things up in pretty bows; we have one more chapter and then an epilogue. This work has been so much fun, and I have loved the feedback I have gotten from it. Your comments and votes have truly meant the world to me. I hope you will continue your support in my other fandom ventures. Hetalia, Avengers, and Sherlock, If you still need Kuro Feels, I have a shot book for this fandom called Sad Songs See you next chapter my darlings!

Grell recovered over the next week, most of his wounds were superficial added to the exhaustion. He did not remember much of the encounter or the change and doubted very much he could do anything like that ever again.   
  
 Madam temporarily moved into Williams flat. They even received a gift basket from Lau. Apparently, the man has some sick appreciation for anyone who could destroy someone so powerful. On the other hand, maybe he was of the belief - keep your friends close but enemies closer. Either way he did not seem to be a threat. At least not at present.  
  
Undertaker had some explaining to do, that conversation was decidedly uncomfortable for all parties as it drudged up old wounds. 

* * *

  
“So you are …a zombie then?” Ronald was having a rather difficult time at the moment, finding out you have been having sex with technically a dead man will do that.   
  
“Well no, Zombies are summoned by someone else and have no will of their own. I’m …undead.” The silverette said picking at the paper tube around his coffee; he had brought them back to the younger man’s flat as a peace offering. He had already had this rather personal conversation with William and Eric. He wanted to tell his little lover alone though. On the off chance, things went poorly.   
  
Ronald looked down at his hands, thinking of all the time he had touched Undertaker, traced the lines and scars of his body. All those delicious intimate moments, he never would have guess he was anything other than a human man. “I… you’re warm and I have felt your heart beating how is that possible?”   
  
“It is an illusion m’dear; I was going to find a way to tell you. I suppose all these years I have not done much to confide in others. You see the accident… I was angry because I could walk away and Claudia could not. I didn’t understand by Death would favor me and yet allow someone as kind as her to die.”  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between them before Ronald pushed the question swimming his head, beginning gently with his boyfriend’s name, “… Damien, I know that Williams sister was special to you and too many people. Even if I had never met her, but please don’t think it would have been better.  Because then I wouldn’t have known you.” When the blond looked up, he had pain in his eyes.   
  
There was a lot people did not know about Ronald Knox, they didn’t know that while his parents were accepting people his peers often were not. He often found himself in trouble because he liked both men and women.   
  
Ronald had been wild through college and even since, nightclubs with their loud music and liquor flowing. Attending Raves in old warehouses were drugs were just as easily assessable. Too accessible.    
  
He had confided in Undertaker that he had been in a few bad ‘scrapes’ as he put it, when the older man inquired about scars on the younger’s body.   
  
Alan knew, only if because he had been the one to sign out and drive the blonde home from the A&E on more than one occasion.   
  
Getting plastered and hitting on someone who did not appreciated could get you killed. Ronald had been lucky to walk away with a few broken ribs. Not so lucky the night he got a stab wound in the shoulder.   
  
“Please don’t cry darling.” The silverette reached out but hesitated; he hadn’t timed back his nails or applied the clear lacquer, which made their natural black look more unassuming and shiny as if fashionable choice.   
  
Ronald didn’t care, he took the half offers hand and pressed his to his own cheek, his smaller hand holding it there. “You said, Death just picked you for a reason and you didn’t know why. What if this was why? I know I like to act all nonchalant and stuff. But …”  
  
“I know, you’re so much dearer. You’re a sweet boy, my sweet beautiful boy with such a tender heart.” Undertaker moved from his seat and pulled Ron to his chest soothing away the blondes’ tears. “I never thought I would fancy anyone ever again until you m’dear. If you are the only reason I have lingered here then I will be forever in debt to death herself.” 

* * *

  
It seemed all of their lives began to get back on tract, the holidays came and went and with them some rather interesting developments.  
  
Namely Madam’s introduction to Williams Ex the lovely Miss Nina Hopkins. The women seemed to hit it off well and developed a friendship. Nina offered Madam a position in her shop as a sales girl. It was income and the mer hoped to have a place to call her own soon, she was also going by Ann in the shop.    
  
The surprise came one morning when Grell had gone down to get the morning mail and noticed his friend was not in the guest room. Madam had gone out the evening before with Nina, she had to have a bit of fun maybe go dance and drink some. Grell did not worry much when crawling into bed with William and she still was not home.  However, seeing her empty bed made him worry.   
  
His worry, as it turned out- was unfounded. Halfway down the Grell heard soft giggles and whispers coming from the elevators. He tucked himself away in an alcove and listened to the familiar voices.   
  
“Such a beauty you are...” Nina said   
  
Ann laughed and leaned in whispering. “Now you know what you’ve been missing hmm?”   
  
Grell leaned around the corner and spied the two; Madam had her shoes in her hand, arms around the taller woman’s neck. Nina smiled and captured the red heads lips, “I do, and darling and I think you have ruined me for the boys now.”  
  
“I guess you’re stuck with me then yeah?”  Madam said pressing another chaste kiss to berry tinted lips.   
  
Grell blushed and scampered down the opposite direction, he would take the stairs - grinning all the way down silently cheering for his friend. 


	25. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue to follow

“Oi...what are you looking at?” Eric said as he walked in on William staring intently at his phone  
  
The brunette immensely startled, nearly drop the cell. “Nothing of any consequence…”  
  
Slingby grinned wolfishly prodding his friend in the shoulder, “Yeah right, picking out something for the little lovely for Valentines right?”  Like a teasing older brother, Eric then over reached and snatched the mobile out of William’s hands. “Something lacey maybe?” he tease switching on the phone and pulling up the previous browser.  
  
“Give me that!” William squawked trying to scramble for his cell to no avail.  
  
“…Jesus Mary and Joseph…” Eric mutter bringing up the page blinking at the contents before looked at a now blushing William. “You sly fox...” The scot grinned handing back the phone. “Good luck with that mate, just remember Grell may not understand it.”  
  
“I’m fairly certain he can grasp the concept thanks to Mr. Humphreys and his film collection.” William deadpanned   
  
“Oi, don’t remind me. I’m the one that’s had to sit through 27 Dresses. More than 27 times.”   
  
Valentines, holiday made for lovers – or for chocolate manufactures, card companies, and florists’…depends who you ask.  
  
William had never given it much thought, the holidays he had spent with ex’s were usually concluded with the obligatory bundle of roses and box of assorted candy. Something he purchased the day before after comparing prices. Flowers die; he was not going to purchase something on the high end that was going to wilt in a few days anyway. Candy, all year long one could buy chocolates even at fine chocolatier shops for less than the holiday value of a red heart shaped box. Perhaps it was a cold way to look at things but really - what does putting a price on love do?   
  
This year he had a different goal in mind, no flowers no chocolates, no perfume. He had just one purchase to make and for once, he did not mind handing, over two weeks’ pay for it.  
  
The lover’s holiday came on a Sunday. The funeral home would be closed until the evening in which a few interns would be in charge for a viewing.  William woke up early; not as early as Ann it would seem - the woman was slipping on her shoes and getting ready to leave.   
  
“Early plans?” He asked starting breakfast. William’s plans today were to start with breakfast in bed.   
  
Madam smiled watching the human work in the kitchen. “Yes, Nina and I are going to have a brunch picnic then we are taking a train for a day trip in Scotland. I won’t be back until tomorrow sometime. Though if you need some extra time.” She smirked gesturing to the bedroom.  
  
“Do as you like, anything Grell and I have planned will be concluded by business hours on Monday.”  
  
“Gods forbid you miss work.” rolling her eyes as she snatched her keys up from the hall bowl. 

* * *

  
Grell woke to the delicious smell coffee – hazelnut with sugar and just a hint of cream, it was his favorite. The mer’s eyes slowly opened, a smile accompanied his surprise. William was placing a tray on the bed side table. A full English breakfast in all its glory.  
  
“What’s the occasion?”  
  
“It’s a holiday.” The mortal said simply, taking a sip of his own coffee. “You should eat we will be going out a bit later.  
  
Grell hummed nibbling at his toast; he had done a little bit of study on human holidays. It seemed like they had a lot of those not all of them important. He remembered Ronald has said something earlier in the week about... what did he call it? – Valet day? No, Valentino? Valentines? Yes, that was it; it was something about paper hearts and chocolate. That seemed a bit pointless.  
  
“What are we going to be doing?”  
  
“Going to the park, it is an unusual sunny day for London. I thought we might enjoy it.” 

* * *

  
The park was beautiful; no matter how many times Grell had been there he found something new each and every time. He loved all of the little land creatures that scurried through the bushes and trees. He loved the flowers and the street venders. He loved seeing the mothers with their children.   
  
Today he hap opted to wear a dress, William did not mind. Humans had odd concepts of gender, Ronald said that Grell probably fell somewhere in the non-binary or gender fluid category. He did love that about humans, they had so many variations and so many people who were proud of their differences. They had flags and festivals that celebrated all the different walks of life and heritages. Humans were such colorful creatures in that way.  
  
Walking hand-in-hand along the pathways was nice, just the two of them in their own little world of conversation. They could talk about everything and nothing - Williams work week, new things Grell had learned, observations of the world around them.   
  
After a time they came to a fountain and William pulled out two coins, placing one in Grell’s palm. “You toss them in and make a wish. Claudia used to say that if you close your eyes and wish very hard that it would come true. Of course it sounds childish now, but it is the one sentimental action I do not mind holding onto.”   
  
William closed his eyes and flipped the coin into the water. Its silver face glinting in the sunlight beneath the glittering waters. Grell held his coin close and wish one thing with all his might, even if it seemed impossible, he wanted to believe in that magic William’s sister had instilled in the man as a youth.   
  
The red scale tossed the coin high in air the silver piece spinning in the rays of spring light before plopping down into the water with a splash that ripped the surface.   
  
“Did you ever have a wish that came true?”  Grell said looking up at William with wanting eyes.   
  
“I hope that one will come true very soon.” 

* * *

  
Grell smiled down into his cup, he was having the Vanilla Chia today, the fragrance if the black tea was always so soothing to him.   
  
The little café that the pair frequented was decorated for the holiday. The tables draped in a rich red linen, Grell found it strange how their different cultures perceived the color. For his people – red was the color blood, it meant death and danger. The vibrant hue was a warning not to tamper with some sea life who bore it. Lest you be stung or bitten. For the humans- red was the color of passion and love; while it did indeed  hearkened the image of blood, even that had religious connotations to some.   
  
Mortals were so complex.   
  
“William, what is this St. Valentine? Who did he do to receive his own day?   
  
The human thought a moment, not at all consulting Wikipedia under the table - William Spears was just intelligent. “There wasn’t one saint, many apparently though some are accredited to the holiday more than others.  It did not become associated with ‘romance’ until the 14th century, as for what it is now…” William gestured to the heart shaped biscuits the server had placed on their table.  “Consumerist view of affection might be the appropriate term.”  
  
“Well I like it.” Grell announce taking a bite out of one of the sugar sprinkled sweets. “Seeing people so happy, and …all of this red. It’s like I’m finally home, a place where what I am means love.”   
  
Spears felt his heart flutter at the simple words, he wanted to say ‘because you are loved’ but then he never was big on public displays. 

* * *

  
After tea they had gone to the cinema for a double feature. Some romantic film set in the past, William didn’t pay much attention. Grell had tugged them to the back row and gotten the idea from a few young couples to indulge in making out during the movie.  At first Spears had protested but his fervent denials only lasted so long until persistent lips caressed his jaw.   
  
William managed to keep things partially tame; after all, they did have a dinner date with Alan and Erik that evening. Grell had insisted they go home first so that he could change.   
  
Of course ‘changing’ turned into some not so tame activates when both of them were half dressed. Trousers around there ankles and Grells hair wound around William fist as he took the redhead bent over the foot of the bed.   
  
Thankfully, they were sorted out and redressed. This time Grell in sleek black trousers and a red silk button down. He had a lovely androgynous look with his hair tied in a high ponytail with a black ribbon. William had opted for a more dressed down version of his usual suit, save for a red tie over his slate shirt. Grell had insisted on it.   
  
When they arrived at the restaurant Erik and Alan were already seated. Alan called for a wine list, selecting something appropriate for the meal. They all talked pleasantly and Grell was pleased to share all he had learned of the holiday. The entire meal Erik kept shooting curious glances at William who evaded them. Alan must have known as well because the entire evening the little brunette seemed a buzz with quiet excitement. Every time William would take his hands from sight, Humphries held his breath - only to be disappointed.   
  
Spears of course noticed and rolled his eyes. That action alone seemed to make it clear to his friends that they would not witness anything.  All the while, Grell remained blissfully unaware of the silent exchange, they had ordered lobster and the mer was enthusiastic about the seafood feast. 

* * *

  
That night as the pair climbed into bed William notices Grell’s fingers linger over the scar on the mers neck. William still felt bad about that, having bit the siren in the heat of passion- he had no idea it was scar so.   
Grell took note of the human’s reaction and dropped his hand. “It bothers you, it shouldn’t.  I love it, my people respect these sorts of marks, and it means the bond is lasting.”   
  
“Yes well, we have different customs.”   
  
The redhead moved closer curling up against William’s side. “I like your customs, this holiday it is all about the love between mates or those courting. I like that you have a day to celebrate something beautiful. Though I still don’t understand how others can see the bond, we have our marks. It seems … almost sad that humans do not proudly show their bond.”  
  
“There is …one way.” William slipped his hand over to the night table; reaching behind a photo that sat there, he palmed a small box.   
  
Grell perked up, “there is? Oh is it…. I saw a program with Ronald were women try on dresses. However, there are so boring in all that white. I did not pay attention; Ronald seemed to like it though.”   
  
“Something like that, it has more to do with the ceremony than the garments, or at least it’s supposed to.” William said sitting up pulling the siren into his lap. “Grell, there is something humans do called marriage. It means you are pledged to another person. In sickness and in health, for good or for bad. You care for one another always. I have never been a man who thought much on such fanciful things but then I met you and… suddenly fantasy became real. I want to be with you always to protect you and keep you close.”   
  
William took the box and slowly opened it, inside was a silver band with an inlayed diamond it was sleek and classic. Much like the man whose finger he was now slipping it onto. “Will you marry me?”    
  
Grell smiled and kissed the end of his human’s nose. “Yes”  
  
  
  



	26. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry I know is been a while but I felt so lost here, kinda felt like the fandom was just tired of me. But here's this epilogue. sorry if it's short and unsatisfying for you all but I pushed through it so there would be an end to this fic for anyone who still cares to read it. I will be honest i did not proof this, i wrote the first draft on my phone so just ignore mistakes and don't be a dick lol.

**4 months later**

The wedding was simple, just a quiet and elegant service in the park. Flowers permitting the air with soft notes of fragrance and the music accented by the rippling of a nearby lake. A small guest list of those closest to the couple attended. It was sweet and understated.

William believed that had his sister been there to see it she would have approved.

The reception that followed was held in one of the meeting rooms at the funeral parlor. Some might have called that strange but it suited the couple just fine. After all, this place has been a big part of thier lives together. A sort of home away from home - in a manner of speaking.   
So it only made sense to surround themselves with those they cared for, in a place so special to them both- to help celebrate one of life's greatest milestones.  
  
It was during the reception that Alistair called in his favor, as it happened it wasn't anything vulgar. The billionaire was simply taken with the two sirens and decided he wished to claim them as family. This was giving him free right to invite the mers to all of his public functions and have the lovely redheads on his arm. It also solved the problem of neither having an identification trail.

If you have enough money (which Alistair did), you can buy anything. Thus, Ann Durless, and Grell Sutcliff became the distant cousins of the Chambers family. On his mothers side of course.

William wasn't pleased to know that now he would never get rid of the egocentric blonde, but Grell seemed to like the man so he would deal with is little inconvenience.

After the wedding came the considerably more extravagant Caribbean honeymoon. A gift from Ronald - who apparently 'knew a guy' whatever that meant. However, Grell had been so excited to see the island in the warm southern waters. The 'home of his sires people', as the net said, so William couldn't get out of the holiday if he tried.

At any rate, the island was beautiful. There was a little bungalow tucked in tree line just off the beach and the whole place looked like something from a tropics themed calendar. Moreover, the view of a Grell wading back into the sea for the first time in ages was beautiful.

The flash of bright red scales in the turquoise waves was breath taking. Grell even managed to coax the straitlaced William into a swimming lesson.

__________❤_______________

The swiming lesson turned out less swimming and more Grell wraping his tail around William and leaving the human red faced and flustered as the mer ground against him while purring in his ear.

William wasn't to sure that what followed was entirely legal but...he'd begg off that it was international waters or something like that. He had zero regrets about having his new partner in any and all forms...even the scaled ones.

That evening, after both lovers regained thier will to stand - they took a long leisurely stroll on the beach. The setting sun dancing on the horizon creating a stream of gold over the rolling tied.

" it's so beautiful. I guess I never noticed having only seen it from below. I can understand why humans have so much curiosity about it." Grell spoke leaning his head on his husbands shoulder as they walked.

"Curiosity is often a dangerous thing."

Grell smirked at that pulling away to run ahead. " oh but darling danger is also so very exciting!" with that the red head darted down the beach.

Spears rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to give chase it had been a long day and where Grell may have boundless energy he did not.

It wasn't until he noticed the mer had stoped in his tracks and was looking off in the distance that William spoke up. " Grell? What is it?" however, he didn't need to ask because when he caught up, the human could hear it too.

A screeching cry out in the tide pools.

Grell took off again this time with William behind him, urging him to Waite but the color born couldn't because he knew that sound.

When they drew close William noticed a flash of green just off shore - something swimming away. Yet that wasn't as important as what was left behind.

There in the tide pool, where Grell knelt, his own legs shimmering and turning to a familiar crimson, was a newborn mer with bright red scales.

"She's been abandoned." Grell said softly holding the still crying infant to his chest. " her mother left her die...because she's like me." his voice was soft and broken. Rocking the tiny life in his arms.

How easily this could have happened to him.

"Well. I suppose she'll need a home then won't she?" William said, nearly surprising himself at how simple it was. How natural it felt because...he had one mer under his roof so why not.

Maybe starting a family now was a bit sooner than he would have liked but then again he never anticipated wanting one.

Grell grined and rocked the babe who finally began to settle in his arms. "Yes she will."

____________________fin  
  
  


 


End file.
